Hatred Vs Love
by Cheerios Freak
Summary: I'm hiding but this iced cube jerk doesn't understand! How dare he! Blackmailing me for a false relationship! Memories will catch up with me but it isn't his fault... I guess espicially that now I think... I may... a bit... love him? NejiTen
1. Lady Amaya VS 10 Heavens

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_Please enjoy and leave a nice little review!_

* * *

The obscurity had fallen on the city. Everything was more silence than usually. The cool breeze from the North blew the sand in the main streets of Suna. Even the chilly wind couldn't get rid of the dense fog. Far away, in the darkness, a dog yapped breaking the frightened silence of the night.

A smirk appeared on his lips. 'Time to finish her off… I know she's near. No need to hide, My Lady…' He had searched for so long for this woman. This time, there was no way he would let her ran away… again. He had to admit that she was pretty good in hiding but even if she was dressed like a man he could tell the difference between her and a man. She was merciless, a true killer machine. Though, it wasn't for this reason that he wanted to see her blood on his sword. No, he wanted to kill her because she's the only one who can bring him down. She's a survivor and for that, she must die.

He moved in slow motion towards the gates of the city, hiding in the shadows. He passed in front of the Kazekage's tower walking quietly when he heard footsteps. He froze and hid behind a wall trying to remain soundless. His pale complexion, darkened by the shadow, watched carefully who were in front of him. 5 soldiers with a silver moon on their backs appeared. The sixth man had blond golden hair and was holding a petite figure in his arms. The Lord cursed under his breath. This tiny silhouette was **her**. Her, that he had searched for so long. Those stupid annoying Hyuugas were taking her away from him. She was going to escape again, like last time. He was not worth for the five Byukugan's users, he wasn't dumb. Plus, he could feel the 2 chakras' signatures of the blond golden man. 'The Uzumaki clan…' He thought frowning.

The Uzumaki clan was well known for having 2 chakras which mean they were more powerful than the most of the other clans. In fact, none one with a brain wished to face an Uzumaki because they can stand longer in a battle and if they were well trained, they could mix their 2 chakras. Then, it was nearly impossible to beat them. Why in hell was an Uzumaki doing here holding **his** target? He knew that they were in good terms with the Hyuuga clan since Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of the previous Lord Hyuuga, married Lord Uzumaki Naruto by her own will but still, it was rare to see an Uzumaki commanding a Hyuuga's squad.

Only one thing was certain and logic; this damned woman was going to Konoha. These 2 clans were from Konoha therefore they were dragging her there. A smile curved his lips. It will be so easy to find her and to kill her. Chills of excitement ran through his spine. Soon, he would be able to see and to feel her blood. She will be in Konoha probably as a prisoner in view of the fact that she's unconscious hopeless in the arms of this Uzumaki boy. Yes… She had been caught. It must be it…

In the history of all the countries, a woman had never acted like her. She had killed, served in the Army of the hidden village of the Grass as a Colonel, been the General of the Army of the Lighting country, be the killer machine of the Mist, had played the role of a man for several years and worse of all she had been for the past 6 years the first name in the international Bingo book. Her nickname was 10 Heavens because her targets never had the chance to see her sword coming before dying. Yes, nobody remembered her… except him… She was the only one who can bring him down and he was the only one who can tell everybody her real name. Ironic isn't it?

He watched closely the sleepy silhouette, her mask was still covering her innocent features and her long leather coat was masking her curves. Her breasts were of course banded. As for her chocolate hair, it was still in 2 buns at the top of her hair.

He gritted his teeth. He was so close to have her, to see her blood like he had seen her mother's. In fact, he had seen her entire clan's. He smirked. Her clan was a long time ago powerful but this shifty woman turned him down. She came to him, seduced him easily with her graceful gait and stole information from him. When she understood there was nothing left to be informed, she wounded him, leaving him for dead behind. A long bruise can still be seen in his back, baring it entirely. He had sought for revenge for years until he learned her name. She was at the head of an important clan. He had killed them all and he obliged her to see all her Sisters die in front of her eyes. All those women… The Jurinai clan… A fooled clan which only trained women to become deadly weapons… It was a shame that he had missed this little girl… Even today, he doesn't know how she managed to escape. Too bad… She will die soon anyway.

A deadly weapon was still alive and he could not get rid of it because of the Hyuuga clan and this Uzumaki boy. He walked out disappearing in the darkness of the night. 'Wait until I find you, My Lady…'

* * *

Naruto lowered his gaze on the person in his arm. This was all Neji's fault! He gritted his teeth. Hinata just gave birth to their first son and her brother had to send him in Suna to get a soldier. Of course he had to obey his orders since he was at the head of the Fire country but still! He hadn't even time to get some ramen and less to see his son. Neji doesn't understand because he's cold and never loves. If only he could get a girl for himself he would probably be kinder but a woman had never stayed in the same room as him more than an hour without running out crying. Neji Hyuuga was as cold as ice and as harsh as a kunai. It was a fact and we aren't talking about when he's mad and less when he's irritated. He signed. This was such a drag… Man, now he sounded like Shikamaru, the leader of the Nara clan. 

"Lord Uzumaki!"

He turned around abruptly taking out a kunai with one hand. The masked soldier was now on his right shoulder. He knew this kind of shout. They were surrounded by enemies. A red haired man was standing in front of him arms crossed, impassive. His pink haired fiancée was standing next to him a hand on his shoulder. Naruto let his kunai down smiling at his friends.

"Naruto… You should be out of town since 2 hours what happened and why in the world are the houses from the North of the town completely destroyed?"

The Shinobi rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"He was tougher than I expected and a little more brutal."

"I see… Go ahead before I choose to strangle him to death for all the new papers works that would appear tomorrow on my desk."

"Hai! Take care of Sakura! Bye!" He waved and disappeared soon followed by the five Hyuugas.

Gaara was never joking around and Neji will be mad if he learned that the soldier is dead. Sakura will be able to calm her future husband down but Neji… well… nobody had that power even his own sister.

"Otoi, run in front of us and use your Byukugan to scan the environs."

"Hai Lord!"

The ninja ran and passed in front of the Lord doing hands seals to activate his bloodline limit. Naruto signed knowing that he won't be home until 3 days… 3 days until he would be able to see Hinata and Iruki, their son. He signed deeply for the nth this evening. He hoped Neji hadn't killed the baby because he had cried once. Knowing his brother-in-law, he would be able to do so. He had no mercy and even less patience. He looked at the body in his arms. Why in earth Neji want him? He had to admit that he was pretty good in hand-to-hand combat and with the weapons but he didn't understand why Neji made a pack with Gaara. He let him married Sakura even if she was his only competent medic nin and the Kazekage gave him this soldier.

For the next days, Naruto was asking himself some questions about the soldier from Suna, daydreaming about Hinata and thinking about his cute little son. He smiled brightly when he saw at the horizon the castle of the Hyuuga clan. Konoha was near by the castle and the Hyuuga compound was behind. The palace was the place where all the leaders of the clan were living with the old counsellors and the courtesans. The village wasn't poor at all but nobody out of the Hyuuga's court was admitted in the palace.

"Run faster, guys! We are at home!"

Naruto laughed loudly while the soldiers just smirked. A Hyuuga must never show emotion. (Citation signed Neji Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan.) Naruto ran in the palace towards his bedroom not caring much if he had an unconscious man in the arms. He almost crushed the door of his bedroom down. Hinata jumped in surprise and he grinned at her pecking her on the lips.

"Where's Iruki?"

"With a maid but wait a second Naruto! Who is this man?"

He laughed nervously and put him down on his couch.

"Neji sent me to get him."

"I will check his bruises."

She smiled softly at him and leaned down to take out his leather coat.

"Ne, Hinata! You are not going to check him out?"

She giggled softly and rived his shirt. She gasped and backed off. She activated automatically her Byukugan to check her body.

"Are you checking him out?!?"

"Naruto… He is not a 'he'. He is a 'she'."

"What?!? How come he is not a 'he'? You just called him a 'he', didn't you?"

She signed while sweat dropping. 'Sometimes, he is such an idiot but… a cute idiot" She blushed at the last part.

"What I wanted to say is that, it is a woman."

"NANI?!?"

He walked out of the room thinking about a thousand ways to kill the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

First, he had sent him to Suna to get a woman saying that it was a man. Second, he prevented him to see his wife and his son for a woman without telling him! Third, he couldn't how much he was dumb! For three days, he had carried a woman and he hadn't realised it.

He pinned down the door of Neji's office. The young leader raised his head from his papers work eyebrows twitching. He was mad and Naruto was medically dead.

"I hope you have a good excuse, Naruto…"

His tone was dangerously low but Naruto didn't seem to care much about it or just decided to ignore it.

"No Neji! I hope YOU have a good excuse for sending me to Suna to get a woman! I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

Hello there! He was Neji Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan and King of the Fire Country. He doesn't have time to be pervert. His eyebrows twitched even more.

"What are you talking about?"

"ABOUT THE MAN YOU SENT ME TO GET WHO TURNED OUT TO BE A WOMAN!"

"What?!?"

If he wasn't Neji Hyuuga the cold heart number one of all the countries he would have fallen down his chair.

"What?!? You didn't know this officer was a woman?"

He shook his head slowly. 'A woman? Is that a joke?'

"But why in the first place did you sent me to get her?"

"Because he's- I mean she's listed in the Bingo book which mean she's skilled and I need some strong ninja like her but now…"

"Why do you need her so much?"

"Naruto, we are in war with the Earth country and there is a rumour that she is from the Earth country. If she worked for us, it will be much easier but if it turned out to be a woman… Maybe I will have to make out a new strategy…"

'Great more work…' He slapped his forehead mentally.

"Hum… Neji, she's skilled trust me."

"Maybe… I will have to check her out."

He signed. He had papers work and now he had to spar with her even if he knows perfectly she would lose badly then ran away crying like all the others women he had met in his life.

"You mean…"

Naruto grinned. 'I didn't know you had that in you, Neji.' Like he was reading his thought, Neji glared at him.

"Spar with her yes."

"Oh, for a second I thought…"

"Shut up, Naruto!" He snapped coldly.

He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. 'Man he's creepier than Hinata when she's mad.'

"Sorry…"

"Where is she?"

"She's with Hinata but unconscious."

"Send her to me when she awakes. I have a meeting with the elders now. You are dismissed."

Naruto walked out grinning. 'Here I come my son! After a bowl of Ramen of course.'

Neji leaned back on his chair rubbing his temples. 'How come a woman is in the Bingo Book? Unless, my informer lied to me… No… nobody can lie to me neither to any of the Hyuugas. Maybe the baka just mixed up the information and got the wrong person. He is not that stupid, ne? Erase that thought. He is. ' He thought while a smirk played on his lips.

* * *

Her entire body was in pain. She discovers muscles she didn't even know they exited. Everything was blank around her. That Uzumaki boy really beat the crap out of her. But that was because she didn't want to use **it**, her special weapon that nobody knows about. It was too dangerous. Anyway, her mother died before she could show her how to use it correctly. That was because of her clan's name. Jurinai… It was a damn name to her. This name was her nightmare. She preferred 10 Heaven from Tenten Jurinai. Her past was behind her but at the same time so close. At each time she used her weapon she had to remember her mother showing her how to use them. She killed men, women and even children if it was an order to get rid of these painful memories. But they remained still attacking her in her sleep, torturing her each time she saw her reflection in a mirror. She reminded her of her own mother, her mother who killed her entire clan. It was her entire damn fault. If she hadn't been careless the man wouldn't have exterminate the entire clan from the new born baby to the elders. They are all died. She was the only one left because she was sent to the village to buy some braid. It amused her each time she thinks about it. How ironic! Saved by a miserable piece of braid. She would have laughed if right after she didn't remember the blood everywhere. It was behind her. She must forget and started a new life like she promised every time she moved on. 

Tenten bent when she felt a pressure on her stomach. 'Damn the Uzumaki clan with their second chakra.' She thought angrily as her head fell back on the pillow. She moved her right hand and her left. She felt a chakra around her. The Weapon Mistress seemed to snap back to reality has she felt a hand on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and jumped on her feet.

"Don't move yet." A soft voice said.

Tenten turned her head to see a dark haired woman smiling timidly at her. Her gaze lowered at her pale skin. 'Oh…' Her bandages around her breasts were gone and a neat bandage circled her abdomen. The rest of her bruises were healed. 'I hope she didn't see my…'

"Don't worry. You aren't in trouble. My brother asked my husband to get you."

"Your husband? He's the Uzumaki who made the big hole in my stomach?"

The woman turned red and looked at her hands.

"Yeah… but he's very sweet he was just kind of pissed off because my brother asked him to go get you since I just gave birth…"

Her voice drained in a murmur. Tenten smiled cheerfully at her.

"Don't worry, My Lady, I am not mad! I was about to leave Suna anyway."

The woman raised her head and stared at her wide eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! But who is your brother?"

"Lord Hyuuga."

Her smile fell and she froze.

"You mean we are in Konoha, Lady Hyuuga?"

"Don't call me Lady Hyuuga, I feel old." She laughed quietly. "Call me Hinata but yes we are in Konoha. Is there a problem?"

'I never thought I will have to be here ever again.'

"I have to talk to your brother, Hinata."

She nodded slightly. Tenten was inwardly screaming her head off. Konoha… Damn! She had to get away from here as fast as she could.

"Just wait, Miss, I—

"Cut the Miss crap. I'm Tenten."

She smiled and the officer smiled back brightly.

"Alright, Tenten, I will send a maid to ask him if he can receive you now."

She stood up and exited quietly the room. Tenten picked up her long leather coat on the chair. She smiled brightly, she felt so much better with her weapons. Lord Uzumaki entered the room and she bowed her head slightly in respect. She followed him as he exited the room, leading her towards Neji.

"Don't piss him off, be respectful and don't even dare to lie to him." Naruto warned her seriously.

'The hell!? He's worse than Gaara damn it! But today is my lucky day! I don't have to face Lord Hiaishi. Then, I would be in deep troubles.'

* * *

Still thinking about the female soldier, the King entered the piece. Neji recomposed his self as the elders entered the throne's room sitting around the long table. He walked to his seat at the end of the table. He sat down and nodded slightly to authorise the elders to speak about their 'urgent folder'. 

"The council had decided it's time for you to find a bride since you are 22 years old and you don't have a heir."

* * *

Naruto entered the room and asked her to wait outside. She rubbed her temples. 'It's so long! It doesn't take an hour to understand that it's an EMERGENCY!'

* * *

The others nodded and Neji restrained himself from killing them all. Were they joking around? Him, finding a bride? They must have hit their head or something. 

"We invited Lady Amaya. Her family is pleased to know that maybe she will be your future wife."

"What?" The monarch hissed.

Amaya was a rich pester who was just a pathetic fan girl. He would rather jumps off the Kazakage's tower than to have to marry this drooling little brat.

"She's the daughter of the richest man in the Wind country. It will be good to have an alliance there for our economy."

'Think fast, Neji! This annoying little brat will be dead after a week if I have to marry her and we are already in war with the Earth country. I don't want another one.'

"We are sorry, Lord Hyuuga, but unless you have somebody…"

"What if I have?"

They gasped and looked at him in shock. Did the cold heart king have really found someone?

Naruto chose this moment to enter the office. Neji groaned irritated. 'What is it now?'

"She's waiting for you, Neji!" He yelled loudly.

* * *

'ARGH! Is he joking around?! I don't have the time to wait! Too bad Mister-don't-piss-me-off-I'm-the-King-here I will piss you off for pissing me off!' She shook her head. She was running out of mind. To piss him off because he piss her off… it was just plain crazy! 'Whatever! Just enter the damn room!'

* * *

The elders gasped once more. 'So it's true?' They all thought wide eyes. 

"So you really get someone, My Lord?"

Neji widened eyes as he realised what they were thinking. He opened his mouth to say that it was a misunderstood but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah! He sent me to Suna to get her." He grinned.

He opened his mouth once more to explain everything but the door crushed opened. A smirking woman walked in, her hazel eyes smirking as much as her lips. Her pale doll skin was contrasted with her chocolate hair tied up in 2 messy buns. Her leather coat was unbuttoned revealing her curves. Neji widened eyes. 'THE HELL?!? HOW COME THE DOBE DIDN'T REALISE IT WAS A WOMAN?!' Naruto laughed sheepishly muttering something at her ear but she just continued to smirk. Naruto stopped rambling since he saw it was useless. 'Arrogant little woman! 2 doors today! 2! You must hate me God…'

"You should be dress like a woman." An elder stated snorting loudly.

She turned to the counsellor and smiled brightly.

"I don't think so."

She turned back her innocent eyes to meet the pearls ones of Neji. 'Younger than I thought… Oh he's pissed…' A smirk played on her lips. 'Good but I'm out of here anyway.'

"You should learn how to respect your elders, woman."

She gazed at the elders once more and raised her brows. 'He wants me to bow to him or something? He is so dead wrong if he thinks I will kiss his feet.'

"I'm sorry but are you calling 'respectful' your hash tone and the fact that you are angering a young innocent lady?"

They were speechless. Her smirk grew wider at them and looked in Neji's way again.

"I need to talk to you, now."

Was she ordering him around? His eyebrows began to twitch uncontrollably. 'What about we spar then and now?'

"I'm in a meeting." The cold reply came.

"Are you out of mind, Lord? This Lady is arrogant and she doesn't have any manners!"

Tenten raised a brow. 'He had better be careful before I chose to cut his head off. But why would the Lord be out of mind about me?'

"Eh…?"

Neji was facing a hard dilemma. Amaya or a tomboy? Amaya a bitch or a tomboy no manners? What about…? He smirked and grabbed her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes. 'Who does he think he is?'

"I'm the King here. Did you forget?" He snapped coldly.

The elders shot their mouths and bowed their heads in submission.

"Good, now if you would excuse us… We need to talk."

He pushed her out of the room just in time to keep them from hearing her yells, screams and her very colourful words.


	2. How to blackmail in a King's way

Neji's brows were twitching and well Tenten was still fuming.

"WHO THE #$?&# DO YOU &?$ ARE #$#?"

"SHUT IT WOMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN YELLING FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"YOU ARE NOW BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

She inhaled deeply to calm down. 'This is going nowhere, anyway…'

Neji signed. 'She finally calmed down …'

"Well, Lord, I want to get away from here as soon as possible."

"No. I need you."

"Sorry?!? I didn't catch that!"

"I said I need you because I want you to pose as my fiancée. The elders want me to find a bride and you just pinned down the door so they think you are my 'new found love'. It's you or a drooling brat so you are going to pose as my fiancé."

"ARE YOU GONE CRAZY OR DID YOU JUST HIT YOUR HEAD SOMEWHERE!?"

"CAN YOU STOP YELLING FOR ONLY ONE SECOND!?"

"I'm not doing this."

She crossed her arms under her chest and huffed looking away.

"Fine! But then I will have to give you the plenty of people who want your head… The Lighting country, the Earth country, the …"

"Why you little…!" She swore resisting the urge to make him meet her fists.

"I'm not talking about the ANBU and the gangsters listed after you in the Bingo Book."

She eyed him carefully.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

He smirked and looked in her innocent/outraged hazel eyes.

"Seems like it and I want information on the Earth country."

"It's too much! I have to act as your fiancée for your liking and now you ask me to give you information on the Earth country? What will I win for doing all this?"

"What do you want?"

"To get away from here as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid it's not possible for the moment but when I will say so you can go away."

He gave her another smirk that she wanted to whip away from his face.

"Fine but here's my conditions: don't try anything funny on me, don't touch me, I want a bedroom ONLY for myself whatever your little old friends think about it, after the I-dump-you-and-disappear part I want that you never mention my true name ever again and I want to never hear of you again."

'So demanding…' He sweat dropped.

"I can agree to all of this and here's my others conditions: I want you to spar with me, to act like a woman, to convince other people that we are together and finally never EVER again order me around in front of other people."

She fumed. 'I will kick his butt.' He smirked. 'It was so easy…'

"Oh and before I forget… You will also spar with a Ninjutsu user, a Taijutsu user and a Genjutsu specialist to make the elders believe I evaluated you and declared you skilled and worth to be my bride."

"Anything else for your Highness?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I'm a little tense can you give a massage?"

SLAP!

He glared at her rubbing his burning cheek. 'This woman is…ARGH! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!?'

"Did you…"

She cut off his I'm-the-boss-here-did-you-forget speech.

"What? You said to act like a woman, ne? Deal with it."

There was an eye contest before she turned her head huffing. He smirked. 'I win…'

"LEE!"

There was a loud sound behind the door. 'Not again! Not a third door! God, help me!'

"Dynamic entry!"

The door was pinned down and a man with black hair, fuzzy brows and shining teeth entered in the nice guy pose.

"Hello my beautiful flower I will be the one to evaluate your youthful Taijutsu! I'm Rock Lee, the Green beast of Konoha and the World's greatest Taijutsu specialist!"

'Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, deep breath… DID THIS WEIRD GUY JUST CALL ME 'BEAUTIFUL FLOWER'?!?'

"What is your name, my beautiful flower of the morning?"

She couldn't find a way to tell him to stop yelling in her ears for her sake's and for God sake's too because she was sure he heard his voice. Neji elbowed her in the stomach. He didn't know her name so how come he was supposed to present her. She glared at the King from the corner of her eyes and smiled brightly at Lee.

"I'm Tenten, Lee. I'm really pleased to meet you."

"Such a beautiful name for such beautiful flower! I love your youth! Shall we behind the youthful exercises?"

"Yes. Bring her to the North gardens."

"Roger! If I can't be there in less than 5 minutes I will have to run 500 laps around Konoha."

He ran away leaving a traumatized woman and a Lord sweat dropping.

"I hate you."

He rolled his eyes as she tried to catch up with Lee.

"Guard! Ask for Lady Yamanaka and Lord Nara. I need them, now."

"Hai!"

The guard disappeared and Ino Yamanaka bowed her head in respect at Neji soon followed by Shikamaru Nara.

"I want you to…"

**Meanwhile in the gardens**

'This thing is going nowhere!' She signed and dodged a blow. 'He's not even taking me seriously!' She sent him a low kick and at the last moment she punched him in the face with her fists. Going back in her Taijutsu fighting stance she glanced at him.

"Take me seriously, Lee."

"Roger!"

He ran towards her. They kept sending each other punches and kicks without wounding seriously the other one. A blond lady with sea-blue eyes named as Ino walked towards them. 'Hum… Not as incompetent as Neji attempted to think…' A tall man with brown hair tied up in a high pony tail yawned lazily deep in thought. 'A too strong Taijutsu for an ordinary woman… I know she has the ANBU and probably all the countries on her heels but still… There's something wrong. It's far too troublesome to think about it now, later maybe after watching the clouds going by…'

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm your evaluator for Genjutsu."

"I'm Tenten and kind of busy."

She dodged a kick with her own leg and attacked once more Lee.

"You can stop now. Lee, Neji wishes to talk to you."

They broke apart sweating and panting.

"You are a great opponent, Lee. We train tomorrow?"

"Of course, Tenten! Your flames of youth need to burn even more."

She smiled brightly. 'He's a weirdo but he's still nice.'

Lee ran off murmuring something about running 549 laps around Konoha for being late.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

She smiled cheerfully.

They did regular basic Genjutsu for almost 2 hours until Shikamaru stepped on lazily.

"I guess it's my turn. Troublesome… I'm Shikamaru Nara leader of the Nara clan. Anyway, I will be evaluating your Ninjutsu but first tell me if you have a bloodline limit."

"I don't have any." She lied.

"It's troublesome since I have one."

She smirked and picked up her leather coat from the ground. She had taken it out to spar with Lee. 'I just have to watch the shadows.'

"When you are ready, Lord!"

She looked at the ground waiting for him to do his first move.

"Shadow Imitation no jutsu!"

She backed off dodging the shadows. 'The Nara clan… It was a long time ago…' She bit her thumb and ran her blood on one of her scrolls. 2 katanas appeared and Shikamaru cursed with a 'troublesome' He wasn't good at all in close combat because of his jutsus. His Shadow Imitation required a certain distance between him and his opponent. 'Damn…' He took out 2 kunais just in time to block the katanas. After 1 hour, he bowed his head and walked away. It was too troublesome to continue since he knew most of her attacks.

"She's skilled."

"Hn."

"This is troublesome… She seemed to know the name of my clan and my abilities related to it. She didn't even blink once with my Shadow Imitation no jutsu and she was looking at the ground before I attacked. This is such a drag."

The lazy boy signed scratching the back of his head.

"Her power of youth is wonderful! I could barely touch her! Her flames of youth are still burning gracefully!"

"She doesn't possess any Genjutsu in particular. She just knows the basics. She doesn't have any interesting point here."

"Hn."

"Neji… Do you think we should…?"

"Watch over her and make sure she doesn't run away."

"Hai! But you don't want us to investigate about who she is?"

"No. It doesn't matter now but if I found something suspicious I will let you know. Dismissed."

"Troublesome."

"Roger!"

"Hai! I have some times before the shops close. Shika you come with me!"

'Such a drag… and troublesome… It's too troublesome to argue so I suppose I will just follow her like a cloud flying by, pushed by the breeze…'

They all disappeared in a pouf of smoke leaving Neji sighing at his papers work.

**In the North Gardens**

Tenten stayed for a while in the Gardens training with her weapons. She needed to clear her mind. Konoha… It was a long time since she had felt its breeze on her skin. For so long, she had been running away from here and now, due to fate or maybe just destiny she was here again, in this castle, trying not to remember much of it to not have to feel the pain anymore.

"Tenten…" A soft voice called her from behind.

She turned around putting her swords down and smiling cheerfully at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Do you want to spar?"

"I would like to but Brother requests your presence in the ballroom this evening. It's a ball in honor of your new engagement. He asked me to teach you how to act and I'm very sorry that my brother blackmailed you."

Her voice drained again in a low murmur.

"It's okay Hinata. Can you show me my room so I can get ready?"

She plastered a fake smile on her face and picked up her weapons lying all around her. 'Even if it's the last thing on Earth I want to do; nodding politely all the freaking night! Argh! This bastard! How come he's even related to Hinata? She's so nice!'

"Of course…" She answered silently.

Tenten followed the quiet woman in the castle. After a long succession of hallways all richly decorated in the same old style, they finally arrived in front a door in cherry wood. Hinata opened the door quietly and moved aside to let the Weapons Mistress entered.

The room was HUGE! 'Holy shit! It's bigger than my whole apartment in Suna! The King is an iced cube jerk but he's generous. I'll give him that…'

The beige bedroom was illuminated by the door-window which led to a balcony. The King size bed was thronging in the middle of the room with a pale green blanket fitting it neatly. She smiled cheerfully. She had always needed light and the sun here was calming her down. In Suna, it was the Moon but here… Everything was so different from before.

"A maid will bring you your dress for this evening. Shall we begin the lesson? If you don't mind of course…"

Tenten didn't hate Hinata at all but God! Her shyness was annoying in the end. 'Maybe she's just uncomfortable around me… What the hell did I do to be so intimating?' She smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"I don't mind at all."

Hinata began to explain how to behave this night. Tenten, well, with all the respect due to Lady Hyuuga, wasn't listening at all. She already knew how to behave. She resisted the urge to yawn. It wouldn't be very polite though she wasn't already listening. A thought was whirling over and over in her head as she nodded absently at Hinata's last sentence. The dress… Tenten was frightened. One, because she hated girly things especially dress. How the hell are you suppose to defend yourself in a dress? The only good point here was that she had more places to hide her weapons. Two, because she didn't want to expose her left up shoulder blade for the simple good reason she couldn't. It wasn't very lady-like to have a tattoo. Sometimes, it disappeared but it was still there. In fact, the weapons mistress called it a tattoo to not remain guilty that's all. A tattoo never appears when you are mad, when you call for it or when you are about to use something related to your name (related to the mark if you prefer…) and disappears when you are not using it for a long time. She had tried to get rid of it a long time ago but it couldn't disappear. The best she could do was to seal it but again she didn't know how to. This mark wasn't like the others and couldn't be that easily washed away. Finally, she didn't want at all to act like a lady all the night it will remind her old memories she was certain of it and this fact will lead the damn design on her back to appear.

"… Well I think you know all. I will go now. My husband must be waiting for me."

Tenten faked a smile to hide her anxiety.

"Thanks a lot Hinata. Bye!"

She smiled hesitantly back and closed the door behind her quietly.

She collapsed against the comfortable mattress looking at the ceiling.

'Life sucks…'

'**Well, well aren't we a little depressed?'**

'Shut up you stupid inner self!'

'**You realize you are insulting your own self?**'

'No, really?' She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

'**Hmmm. It's sad that we are back in this castle once more after all this time running away from it… I mean the last time we were happy to be here and she was here too!'**

'Shut it!'

'**Ohhh! Bad mood, ne, dear?'**

'GO BACK IN YOUR HOLE!'

'**Which one? The one you are calling your heart or the one where you tried to entomb all your memories?'**

'JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!'

'**Fine but I will be back now that we are here once more…'**

Tenten hit the wall with her fists angrily ignoring the pain and the blood. She exhaled deeply closing her eyes. 'Calm down…' She moved away from the wall walking to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

Her blood melted with the water falling slowly down the sink. The weapons mistress did some hand signs and green chakra surrendered her right hand. She closed her eyes as the healing jutsu closed the bruises. She relaxed a bit. She wasn't a medic nin but she knew some healing techniques for small injuries.

Someone knocked at the door. She jumped a bit passing a tired hand on her face. She opened the door plastering a smile on her face. The maid smiled timidly and handed her a deep red dress. She bowed her head and walked away without a word. 'Strange… Am I that intimating?'

The chocolate hair woman shook her shoulders and closed the door. She took out her leather coat throwing it on her bed. There was a loud sound and the floor moved a bit as the mattress tried to resist at the shock. Tenten laughed sheepishly. 'I forgot the weapons in there…'

She yawned and put the dress on absently. She turned around and looked in the mirror. The woman cheered mentally. Her back was all covered. Even if it appeared in a bad moment nobody will ever know. The deep red dress was following gracefully each of her curves she had been hiding for so long.

'**You look HOT! This cold heart bastard will drool over you!'**

'I thought I said to leave! Besides, we are talking about the King of my ass. To drool is the last thing he will ever do.'

'**Maybe but at least he's kind of HOT! You should consider having some fun.'**

'YOU SICK BASTARD! LEAVE NOW!'

'**Relax… Geesh! I was just telling some facts. Back later!'**

Tenten rubbed her temples. 'I knew it was a bad idea to be here. Maybe, I can just leave now… This bastard is probably too busy in the ballroom.' She pushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed her leather coat. She opened the door to meet Ino in a long blue dress. 'Oh shit…'


	3. Neji fell flat on the face

**Somewhere in Suna**

A woman with a huge fan on her back stared beyond the gates of Suna. The wind blew the sand of the desert towards the city. Temari smiled peacefully. Suddenly a piercing sound was heard, breaking the silence of the night. She frowned and her hand reached her fan. 'The hell?' The painted face of her brother appeared in front of her in a pouf of smoke.

"What was that?"

They looked at each other.

"Gaara…"

They ran towards the Kazekage's tower and broke down in Gaara's office. The office was a mess. Papers works were lying all around the room on the floor. The window was broking and Sakura was healing Gaara's head.

"Gaara?"

Temari stared in shock at her injured brother. In her whole life, she had never ever seen her brother injured once. Gaara looked at her and groaned lightly to at least save the last tinny part of his pride.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!?" Kankuro yelled at the top of his lungs.

Temari hit him on the head to make him shut up before Gaara could strangle him.

"SHUT UP BAKA!"

Sakura sweat dropped at the siblings' behavior while Gaara's brows twitched.

"Well… What happened anyway Gaara?"

He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at all the poor things that were only on his way.

"Someone broke in to steal some papers… I tried to stop him but he sent me a kick on the head. Then, he jumped out by the window."

Temari stared in shock at Gaara. Kankuro being the good brother he was… laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that someone had broken down to steal some of your papers works!"

Gaara stood up calmly. Very far away, they heard a man screamed like a girl for a short instant. Temari giggled as Sakura sighed eyeing her beat up brother-in-law. 'Now, I will have to use up my chakra to heal him… Great… just great.'

"What is the important paper which was stolen, Gaara?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. The girls widened eye in horror. If Gaara was nervous it only meant it was bad… very bad.

"It was a map of Konohakagure."

Sakura let out a cry and astonishment was written over all Temari's face. 'I thought it was important!' They thought at the same time. Kankuro started to laugh again having apparently recovered from his unconsciousness.

"An idiot stole a map of the Hidden village of the Leaf. HAHAHAHA!"

Temari's fan hit him on the head and he returned to his Lala-land.

"Well… The point is that with a map like that anybody can enter Konoha without being noticed. If an enemy possesses it a war can begin and it won't be on Konoha's favor."

"WHAT?!? WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A MAP OF MY VILLAGE IN HERE?"

Sakura punched the wall and it exploded in a million of dust. Temari sweat dropped and Gaara stared at her. 'Note to myself: never pissed her off, if I want to live in an advanced age.'

"Sakura, I would appreciate if you don't break the whole town."

"Gaara… DO SOMETHING!"

Temari smirked. Little Gaara was being ordered by a woman… how cute! To her surprise he hugged her. She smiled evilly. That only meant… BLACKMAIL! Her brother glared at her like he was reading her thoughts. It wouldn't be good for his reputation to be known as 'the soft man' instead of 'the strong Kazekage'. He signed knowing that her sister will ask him something to remain quiet. It was so…like her.

"Gaaraaaaaa…"

Here we go.

"What is it, Temari?" He asked coldly not looking at her.

"Well Sakura asked you to do something, soooo…"

"Spill it already Temari!"

"Send me to Konoha to protect the village and to catch that !& of #$. Oh and I will take Kankuro with me. I want someone to hit if I'm bored."

Gaara had to sweat dropped to this. Sakura smiled brightly and stared at her fiancé with her best puppy eyes. Gaara began to sweat more and more. 'ARGH! STOP IT SAKURA! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH THE PUPPY EYES!' He nodded shortly and Temari cried in victory. She dragged her still unconscious brother in the street to begin to pack.

Sakura grabbed his chin and gave him as chaste kiss on the lips. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Panda!"

"Anything for you but DON'T CALL ME PANDA FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

She giggled and kissed him again.

**Back to Konoha**

Tenten threw her coat behind her not caring a bit until it fell on the floor. 'My damn weapons!' She tried subtly to mask the noises by coughing loudly. Ino cocked her brows. As brutally she started to cough she stopped smiling brightly.

"Hello there, Lady Yamanaka. Can I do something for you?''

"Well, Neji sent me to get you. You seem ready so let's go!" She said loudly smiling cheerfully.

"Okay…"

'Crap! I was going to get away from this hell! God must really deeply hate me…' Tenten smiled back and closed the door behind her.

"Did Hinata show you how to behave properly?"

"Yes, Lady Yamanaka." She nodded absently thinking about a way to escape.

"Good! Because if you do a slight error Neji won't be happy at all."

'What about this night? I could sneak out of my room by the balcony…'

"I know, Lady Yamanaka."

"Stop calling me Lady Yamanaka! We'll be together for a while. Call me Ino!"

She nodded slowly. 'I could create a genjutsu powerful enough to fool them for at least an hour.'

"Fine, Ino."

She snapped back to reality cocking her brows.

"We'll be together for a while?"

"Yes! Neji asked me to watch over you. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping in town to buy you dresses and I will be the one to teach you how to behave like a woman."

'Shopping… tomorrow… dresses… behave… woman…?!?!? This bastard is going to kill me someday!' She screamed interiorly hitting her head on an imaginary wall. After a second the shock of the unwanted news, the anger raised up and she fumed.

"That iced cube jerk, I will have his head…"

Ino giggled and took her arm to turn the corner. As Tenten continued to list all the 'qualities' of her dear King, Ino had already stopped in front of a huge door. Ino became serious and faced Tenten who stopped cursing to listen what she had to say.

"Don't curse, act like an innocent woman and play along with Neji. If you do that, he would let you go without telling anybody you were here when the elders would have seen enough. In the other hand, if you do a slight mistake that will lead the elders to order him to marry Lady Amaya he will give to the ANBU and will make sure you live a hell."

"Oh joy!" She muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Good! Now that it's clear we can enter!"

Before, Tenten could open her mouth the long blond haired woman opened the door and pushed her inside. All the guests stood up and bowed their heads. Tenten looked beside her. Ino was gone. 'HELL HOW I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!' However, she plastered a smile on her face. She moved asides to get to the left the throne of the King at the end of the table. She bowed her head and the guests sat down. The moon eyes man appeared besides her. She restrained her killer pulsations and bowed her head. Neji couldn't help it but smirked. Lord Hyuuga eyed her dress nodding acceptably. In fact, he was shock to see how well the red dress was fitting her tiny body. He sat down soon followed by her. He made a move of his hand and the guests all begin to talk at once.

"Glad you didn't run away…"

She took a water-soak from the glass in front of her to prevent the colorful yet outrageous curses to escape her red lips.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, did you say something?"

He smirked and Tenten looked away thinking about something else than to beat the crap out of him.

"Did my sister…?"

"Yes."

"It's rude to cut off, Tenten."

"Oh, sorry sweetie."

He narrowed slightly his eyes before glaring coldly at her. She smiled innocently. 'Hehehe… How to annoy a King in one hundred ways…'

"Let's end it!" He growled.

He stood up with his goblet of wine. The members of his court grew quiet letting the King talk.

"I announce officially that Lady Tenten is my future wife and your future Queen."

Tenten blushed innocently yet adorably. If Neji wouldn't have been Neji he would have laugh his ass off at her expression. Being the stoical man he was, he just raised an elegant brow seeing the mocking glint in her hazel eyes. The courtesans applauded respectfully. It wasn't every day that a woman was supporting the presence of the cold heart King. It was even a miracle she didn't run away.

"The wedding will take place in 3 months. You are all invited."

They applauded once more and Neji took Tenten's left hand.

'**Knee him in the nuts. We said that he doesn't have the right to touch us. Make him remember his words with the painful way! That means only one thing… REVENGE! Go for it girl!' **

'I think I have an idea…'

She smiled brightly as he passed a golden ring with a diamond in her finger. Neji just snorted mentally, slapping himself for doing something that he had never thought of to a woman he didn't even love.

She stood up and hugged him. Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Tenten…" He hissed.

A smirk curved her lips.

"I said do not touch me now face the consequence." She whispered to his ear.

She let him go and gave him a peck on the cheek. Some of the girls fainted and the man laughed loudly shouting something like; 'You have good taste, Lord!' or some joked 'Let some fun for your Honeymoon!'.

The weapons mistress smiled and sat down. Neji wanted to strangle her delicate neck or simply waited at nightfall to kill her in her sleep for humiliating him in front of all his subjects. He had a pride damn it and this woman just destroyed it. She kissed him! Him the cold heart number 1 in the world in front of everybody. He would have mind if they were alone but… Wait a second! He is Neji Hyuuga he had never loved a woman and he wasn't about to begin now with a tomboy. Oh… well…She will get it. She just has to wait…

He approached thoughtfully his goblet of wine towards his lips. 'I should humiliate her…' He glanced around the table, only courtesans nothing to take advantage of. He put the goblet down in front of him eating silently his meal. Tenten tried to hide her smirk. For a genius, Neji was pretty slow to make out a plan. The couples began to stand up to dance. 'She can't possibly…' A smirk curved his lips. Tenten froze. 'No… He's not thinking about… OH MY GOD THIS SMIRK! HE IS THINKING ABOUT IT! GOD, SAVE ME!!!'

Savoring his frightened expression he turned slowly his head in her direction still smirking. She gulped and picked up her glass of wine to clear her mind. Enjoying her nervous features, his smirk grew wider and Tenten restrained herself from running away. Neji was creepy when he was smirking. It was just… scary!

"Would you like to dance, _sweetie_?"

She coughed brutally trying hard not to start laughing. Neji had called her sweetie. It was just odd… and funny!

"So?"

She realized brutally the words before 'sweetie'.

"To be honest… Not at all!'

An evil glint burned in his moon eyes. 'Gotcha! I will force her to dance and because she doesn't know how to her pride will be destroyed! Hehehehe! Time for pay back!'

"To be honest the base of the ANBU is near by."

Her brows twitched. 'ARGH! Screw him with his blackmail skills!'

"Besides, I'm sure your dancing skills are _excellent_…"

Tenten crossed her arms and huffed looking away. 'Baka! It's not because I don't know it's because I know how to dance!'

To make things worse for Tenten and better for him, Neji stood up and held up his hand in front of her. The courtesans began to stare and the fragile ones passed out. The King had never given something in his whole life. Even less a hand to a woman!

Tenten bit her below lips. 'Okay if I dance he will begin to ask questions because it's not everybody who knows how to dance this kind of music, only the nobles. But in the other hand, if I don't ANBU will be on my back. Still, if I dance he will fell flat on the face… hehehehe!'

She placed her hand in his and stood up. 'So soft…' He shook his head. 'Bad thought, man. Very bad thought… She's a woman and a tomboy, not your kind and not of your rank at all.'

They stopped in the dance area. Tenten smirked mentally faking being afraid. 'If he underestimates me, he will die…' He smirked snapping back to reality. He put his right hand on her below back still holding her other right hand on his left one. Tenten resisted the urge to pull away and to slap him in a very painful way. She put her hand on his shoulder trying not to appear disgusted even if he was muscular which was very pleasant. 'Snap back, Tenten! He is the enemy! Stay focus!' He began to turn around certain that she would fell or something but he found her smirking evilly and following each of his step perfectly. 'What…?!' For the first time in history, Neji Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan, was surprised. Tenten smirked. 'His expression is just priceless.' He stared at her in shock. 'Impossible… only the nobles know this kind of dance!' He frowned and looked in her chocolate eyes.

"Surprising…"

"Don't underestimate me, sweet heart, or you will fell flat on the face."

He twitched. 'Sweet heart?'

'**Man! This woman is so noble, beautiful, intelligent and yet SEXY! Go for it man and opened up to this little angel! She's just perfect!'**

'Are you out of mind? She's crazy, that's it! Besides, only the nobles know this kind of dance…'

'**You are just denying your blossoming love to this adorable angel! Stop to think about the details!' **

'You just fell _too_ flat on the face I think because you don't see how much she's trying to hide something from me…' His inner self shut up to his disbelief.

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

"Mind your own business."

"Hn."

Neji gazed at her. She had piqued his curiosity. Normally, he would have just forgotten about that and walked away but something was different about her.

"Where are you from?"

"The country of none-of-your-business."

"How old are you?"

"Do I look like a granny?!"

"What's your full name?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Do you have a bloodline limit?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good to kick the boys in the nuts."

He glared at her coldly, eyebrows twitching irritably. Lord Hyuuga hated when he didn't know everything. He was the King after all and he had the right to know everything. It was probably the Hyuuga's germs and maybe heir pride.

"Would you mind to answer seriously my questions?"

"Of course I do! That's why I'm answering this way."

He signed. That woman was definitely something.

"You are stubborn."

"Because you are annoying to no end with your questions."

"I would have stopped by then if you had answered correctly my questions at first."

She closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, Neji. Can we do the eye contest another time?"

He smirked down at her as she yawned.

"Neji? That's new… Usually it's My Lord or sweetie."

"Well I felt sick and tired of calling you with the honorifics since you are a total asshole."

She smiled evilly and he glared.

"Go to bed."

"Thanks Neji!"

Tenten disappeared in a pouf of smoke leaving the King alone.

"Since when did a simple General knows how to dance like that?"

Shikamaru appeared besides him frowning slightly.

"I was asking myself the same thing… Search along with Ino some answers."

The leader of the Nara clan nodded shortly.

"How troublesome…" he signed lazily rubbing his neck. "Well I will go find the most troublesome woman on Earth to watch her tonight. Ino said that she was about to sneak out of here when she came to take her. Man, such a drag… I have to ask Shino to investigate… Man, I'm off."

He disappeared in a pouf of smoke leaving again the King alone.


	4. the pervert yet impatient King

_Thanks guys for the reviews! _

_I love you! LOL!_

_I had decided to update as fast as I can! So, please enjoy!_

_Leave a nice little review… it will be lovely!_

_Thanks!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**In the forest between Suna and Konoha**

Running through the forest with his best ninja speed, the man tried to make an acceptable distance between him and his pursuers. He could feel 2 chakras signatures behind him which annoyed him to no end. He thought he would have had a little more time ahead from them but it seemed that his escape was as brutal as he thought. The village had probably sent the top shinobis to track him down. He just wanted some money! Why was he always trapped in this kind of situation? He signed and took an explosive tag from his pocket. He put it carelessly on the trunk of the nearest tree and ran off faster than ever. When he sensed the 2 humans approached the tag he laced his fingers together and it exploded. He groaned hoping that he could ask an augmentation for these little inconveniences… He was always in that kind of shit because he was a poor thief always in need of money. If only he hadn't over dropped his conversation everything would have been fine and that man hadn't asked in to steal a map in the Kazekage's office.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**A day ago…**

**A slender figure jumped from the tree he was standing in to touch down in front of an old man. He smirked viciously looking at the elder who tried as hard as he can to not flinch. He hadn't sense his presence until he jumped in front of him. **

"**You won't believe who pinned down the door of Lord Hyuuga's office, sir…"**

**His smirk grew wider. **

"**Let me guess… A beautiful woman with a hidden past and who is attached to sharp objects?"**

**He let out a laugh as the aged man just smiled weakly. **

"**I couldn't believe that she came back after hiding in all the countries… I wish I could kill her in the same spot as her mother died. It will be a so delectable… torture!"**

"**Lord Hyuuga declared her as his bride to be."**

**The tall man narrowed his eyes. **

"**What?!?" He hissed. **

**The elder avoided his cold glance. For some reasons and for several minutes, he just stared at his feet finding the bottom of his honorific robs somehow interesting. **

"**Lord is probably out of mind… He was supposed to marry Lady Amaya according to the plan but he surprised everyone by saying he had already found someone."**

"**No way… This country was supposed to be in our hands after the assassination of Lord Hyuuga right after the wedding! It destroyed our plans!"**

**A killer aura surrounded him as fast as the light. The old man backed off a little. Sometimes, he really asked himself why he was obeying this man. Yes… it was because he had the power to kill everybody that stands in his way. He was at the head of the economy of all the nations and he was at the head of the clan which made him a subordinate. It was his fate to obey him. **

"**Yes… and Lady Amaya is not pleased at all. She wishes to kill My Lady."**

**He ran his hand in his black beard. She was his target damn it! **

"**There's no way I will let my niece kill her but at the same time… She can bring her to me…"**

**He smirked. Yes… Amaya will bring her to him like that she could die and he could see her blood. Chills of excitements traveled through his spine as he chuckled lightly. The old man looked at him worriedly. Was he gone crazy or something?**

"**Sir, are you sure? I mean we are talking about one of the Deadly Weapons… Even you had some difficulties to get rid of them."**

**The black haired man grabbed the neck of the elder and pinned him to a tree. His back hit it loudly and painfully causing him to let out a yelp of pain. The old man gasped seeing an evil glint burning insanely in his blue cold eyes. **

"**Are you calling me weak?" **

"**N-noo-noot a-att a-al-all!" He shuttered trying to calm him down. **

**He smirked enjoying seeing the old man suffered. He could see his fear and his pain. He liked it, this feeling of superiority and the way every human begs for life afraid of the unknown death... It was the same pleasant emotion each time one member of his clan was with him or when he was about to kill someone.**

"**You know why I'm not scared? Because she won't use neither the Hiruski (1) style nor her bloodline limit now that she's there… She's frightened by her own past, her own memories. That's why she is so vulnerable in this Country. I will torture her with all of those facts and she will become weak, easier to get rid of."**

**He laughed hysterically letting his grip loosed on the poor old man neck. The elder fell shaking on his knees massing his throat. **

"**Let Amaya fights her but tell her not to kill her. I want to do it by myself. Besides, My Lady needs a proper dead like her dear mother had."**

"**H-hai!"**

"**The Gushij clan will take revenge on Konoha… I think I will pay a visit to the Kazekage's office… He has something interesting. Don't do anything to be discovered. Oh and make sure the war with the Earth country stops. I don't want any of those fool ninjas interrupting my perfect plan. In a couple of days, my troops will breakdown in the city and kill every living thing until the King became reasonable..."**

**A smirk played on his lips. **

"**Until he gave us the lead of Konoha… Take care of My lady and of my niece! Oh and if you don't want to die you better don't say anything... Sweet dreams, old man!" **

**Picking himself up, he ran towards the Hyuuga castle. The man smirked standing alone in the middle of the forest. 'This will be easy…' Suddenly, he heard a soft noise in a brush. He sent a kunai towards it and a young man caught it midline surprising him. He smirked. **

"**How much did you have listened, kid?"**

**He played nervously with his hands not looking directly at the man. **

"**Nothing… I was just passing by… Now I will go! 'Night sire!"**

**It was a lie. He had heard all of it but he didn't want to get in trouble. This man was kind of creepy and powerful, a dangerous combination. He ran off but a firm hand caught his ankle. He stared widened eyes at the smirking man. How come someone had caught his speed? He was so fast that the merchants never knew that something had been stolen before they checked the receipts of the day and their stuck. **

"**It's not pretty nice to over drop others' conversation, kid, but since your speed amazed me I will spar your life and give you some money if you steal something for me…"**

**The teenager held his chin in a business way looking at the older man. **

"**You are talking about the thing in the Kazekage's office?"**

"**Yeah, kid, it's a map of Konoha. I will meet you at the gates of the city. You cut the travel of 3 days to 1 with your speed and you ran one day to return here. Do you think you can? Because the more I wait the less money you get. So? It is a deal or not?"**

**The teenager smirked and held up his hand to shake the man's one. **

"**Deal!"**

**He gave him a last smirk before running off towards Suna.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Temari and Kankuro**

The 2 siblings were flying from branches to branches without reaching the thief even with their best speed. He was so fast. Temari frowned as she sensed the mysterious man running faster.

"All that for papers works…"

"Shut it, baka!"

He rolled his eyes only to notice an explosive tag on the trunk of a tree in the process. He opened his mouth to warn his sister but it blew up, destroying the environs.

* * *

**About 50 kilometers away **

He turned his head in the direction of the sudden increase. 'This must have stopped them' He turned around seeing already the borders of the Fire Country. His lips curved into a dreamy smile. He was going to become rich! That was certain! He had killed 2 men from the Sand, stole the map, wounded the Kazekage and finally made the trip from Konoha to Suna in one day and he was going to do the same for the return. He speeded away still with the same daydreaming expression not doubting a second that the man had fooled him… that he wasn't going to let alive a brat who saw a traitor from the Hyuuga's council and heard of his plans to take control of the city. No no… A Gushij never missed an occasion to torture anybody...

* * *

**Area which exploded **

A dense unbearable smoke was still surrounding the area where the explosive tag had exploded. After the violent loud sound the silence had planned on the area. The animals seemed to have disappeared replaced by an awkward silence. The wind blew away some smoke little by little, not enough powerful to blow it all at once.

Suddenly, a wooded puppet began to move obeying the instructions of its master. Kankuro kicked the surface of his puppet which was keeping him and his sister safe from the explosion. His giant marionette was practically unbreakable. In a form of a crocodile, its first and only function was defensive. He cursed the thief and the stupid explosive tag. Why was God against him? Temari had been knocked unconscious from the shock. How the hell was he supposed to run after a thief as fast as he could if his sister was in his arms? Kankuro picked his sister up bridal style and continued to run. He hadn't time to waste and despite the number of times he was smacked on the head per day she was still his sister and there was no way in Earth that he would abandon her. Moreover, the thief will be able to attack Konoha if he wasn't able to capture him now. He gritted his teeth getting tired of running with a considerable weight in his arms. Temari wasn't fat but God she wasn't as light as a feather.

* * *

**In the morning in Konoha **

A hand over her belly, Tenten was still sleeping. Her sleep was without any dream since she had taken a pill to sleep. If she hadn't taken it, she would have probably woken up in the middle of the night crying, screaming or simply panting heavily. Now, that she was back she couldn't have borne the pain at all. Even, when she was living in the Lighting country a bit after the massacre of her clan she had painful flashbacks making her sick for days. In order to stay sane she had started to take sleep pills. The window was wide open but no breeze entered the room. It was so damn hot outside, so she was sleeping only in underwear.

Neji wasn't the patient kind of man at all. In fact, he couldn't even wait for 5 minutes without breaking something or killing the damn person who was late. Without taking the time to knock like a gentleman would have done, he opened the door violently and closed it as loud as he could. Tenten didn't even wake up. She just moved closer the sheet from her sides burying her face in the pillows. Neji's brows went twitching. How the hell was he supposed to wake her up without hitting her? He would have been so easy to punch her in the face but Neji was only a gentleman on this point. He would never hit a woman even if she was annoying like hell.

"Tenten, wake up!"

Nothing. He tried to calm down inhaling and exhaling deeply but he couldn't. She was so peaceful. Damn was she mocking him?! He approached the bed and almost glued his mouth to her ear.

"TENTEN WAKE UP DAMNIT I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

He was pinned to the wall by 5 kunais. He stared at them in shock. 'That was fast… Wait a second! Does she really sleep with kunais in her bed?!'

"Neji, nobody wake up before noon these days. Let me sleep…"

Now he was clearly annoyed. She hadn't the time to sleep. She had to be presence during his training since she would spar with him after and she was supposed to go in town with Lady Yamanaka. He took out roughly the kunais from the wall riving slightly his robs. In one big stride he was in front of her petite silhouette. He began to shake her shoulders her eyes snapped opened as the sheet which was covering her body fell from her torso. Her face became red crimson. Tenten grabbed the sheet back to her chest as fats as she could. 'Why is the night so hot in this moment of the year?' She was lucky that she was wearing at least a bra but damn he wasn't supposed to see that! Neji was smirking ear-to-ear even if he was trying to hide it. What? He was a man after all. Realizing how much he had visibly enjoyed the view she gritted her teeth becoming red of anger.

"Pervert!"

She slapped him and kicked him out of the room in a very unladylike way after having beaten the crap out of him. He rubbed his burning cheek trying not to think about the impossibility to have children anymore.

'ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE SAW MY BREATS!'

'**Technically, dear, he saw your bra.'**

'SAME FREAKING THING!'

'**Touchy… But the good point here is that you can ask to see something from him in payback!'**

'PERV!'

She strangled her inner self throwing her at the very back of her mind.

She grabbed her long black leather coat with her dark pants and her red shirt. Finally, she put her boots on still fuming. He had the nerve to enter her room without knocking, to scream in her ears, to shake her shoulders, to see a very good part of her breasts and finally to smirk about it. This man was so dead. She opened the door and blushed. Neji was stoic as ever but still, he was a man who saw her half naked. It was embarrassing and he was still so dead!

"I will train then spar with you and finally you will spend the rest of the day with Ino in town."

His voice was so monotone, so cold. The Weapons Mistress rolled her eyes wondering if he was a robot or something and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Spar with him? How interesting! He won't be able to move for weeks.' She smirked.

The King walked down the hallway towards the North gardens with Tenten behind him. Lee was doing his five hundred push-ups on his thumbs, Hinata was blushing madly with a grinning Naruto and Ino was yelling something the ears of the lazy ninja from the Nara clan. Neji sweat dropped mentally. He was a Hyuuga after all, he never or barely showed any emotion. But man, he would have liked to show Tenten how his men were good not to show her how much stupid they were. It was certainly another thing from the Hyuuga blood; pride. As he approached with a killer aura surrounding him, the noise of chatting quieted down.

"Hey, Neji! What's with the bad mood?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stance combat, Naruto!"

Neji was not in a good mood and Naruto was a loudmouth. Sending him to the hospital will be a good way to make him shut up. Though, Naruto had been the only one to beat him. Lord Hiaishi had wanted him to fight Neji to see if he was good enough to marry his daughter. That day, the loudmouth had demonstrated how stubborn and determinate he was and that the true strength was to fight for someone.

Lord Uzumaki nodded happily. Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek. Neji glared at Naruto warily. Even if he had won his sister's hand Neji was still a protective brother. His brother-in-law laughed sheepishly.

Tenten sat down on the grass in an Indian position closing her eyes. Hinata watched worriedly the match against her husband and her brother. Ino was cheering loudly each time one of the 2 Lords was doing a good attack next to a sleepy Shikamaru. As for Lee, he was doing laps around Konoha like every morning.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply Tenten was trying desperately to relax. She needed to think about this situation. She was back to Konoha, she had been blackmailed, Neji was a jerk, a lot of people were after her and her past was slowly taking over her. She signed. All that was bad… very bad.

A shadow leaned on top of her. She blinked as she looked up. Tenten widened eyes and her mouth slightly opened.

"My Lady!?!"

* * *

_(1): The Hiruski style is a style of combat that I invent for Tenten's clan. It's their kind of taijutsu in fact... You will find out later on what it is. I can't tell you anything yet because it will ruin everything but I didn't want to confuse you so just you know it's a style of combat..._

_See you and leave me a nice little review!_

_Thanks!_


	5. The cold massacre

_Thanks guys for the reviews! _

_It's so nice!_

_I love you!_

_Please enjoy!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**North Gardens, Hyuuga castle**

From the corner of his eyes, Neji saw a man approaching Tenten. With his byukugan he could see the astonishment written all over her face and the joy of the man. What the hell was going on? How could Tenten know someone from his village? Why would he care, anyway? He had already seen too much of her intimacy for today anyway…Though, the weapons mistress wasn't even a friend, mostly a blackmailed girl under his control until he says other wises. He shook his head it wasn't the moment and the place to think about that. Naruto was attacking him with his clones. The King sent them flying through the sky knocking them 'dead' with his juriken.

Tenten continued to stare in shock her mouth slightly opened at the man in front of her. He had girlish features. In fact, it was pretty hard to tell if he was a man or a woman. His traditional robs were reaching the ground and his brown hair was put in a big messy bun at the top of his head not to have them in the way while he was fighting.

"Haku?"

His shock broke down in a bright smile. She returned the smile and jumped in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

BAAM! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OUCH!"

Hinata gaped in horror seeing Naruto being juriken with an extreme force. He passed through 3 trees before falling on the ground beaten up, bloody and knocked out. Neji's byukugan was pulsing dangerously around his eyes. Tenten raised her head from the neck of Haku and stared at the bloody loudmouth. Haku pushed her away from him gently seeing the death glare the King was sending him. Ino along with Hinata ran to the blond haired man to give him medical needs. Before going to Suna, Sakura had shown them how to heal but nobody had her perfection in regard that she was from a clan of medic nin.

"NEJI HYUUGA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" Hinata yelled.

Everybody's eyes were now glued on her. The shy Hyuuga was fuming and they had to admit that she was pretty scary. It was the first time for everybody except for Naruto and her brother to see her angry. The quiet woman was never frustrated, never pissed off. One time, even through she didn't like the tea a maid brought her she drank it too shy to ask the maid to bring her another one. Furthermore, since when does she even know how to scream? Neji looked at her emotionless brushing some dust from his robs.

"He will survive."

HInata's brows went twitching. What the hell was that answer? She opened her mouth to curse, scream and more but Ino laughed nervously pulling her away from Neji. It was never a good idea to annoy the King even if the annoying one was his sister. Though, 2 Hyuuga pissed off would just brought pain and dead bodies.

Haku smiled excited turning back his attention to Tenten.

"Are you here to claim your inheritance?"

Her face darkened and she backed off looking away.

"No."

"But… My Lady…"

"Haku, I said no."

His pale complexion saddened.

"Why are you here then My Lady?"

"I never wanted to come back here, Haku."

He looked at the ground. She had changed or was it just the pain she felt? When she was seven, she was so proud. He never thought she would run away after the slaughter of her clan. She stayed a few days with him before running away without a word. He had not received any news since then. He remembered the days when he had first met her. A true prodigy…

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

**A woman in a war's outfit walked in the gardens followed by her only daughter. Zabuza grinned, next to him Haku his son looked curiously at the girl. The child was the copy of her mother from her abilities to her beauty. The little girl had only seven years old, she wasn't supposed to train her bloodline limit and less the Hiruski style until she received the mark. It was the tradition. When a girl in the clan would turn 8 years old she would receive the signature of the Jurinai on her left shoulder blade to mark in her flesh her appurtenance to the clan. With the mark on her back, she would be considered an adult and ready to learn the secrets of her ancestors. After the Ceremony Of The Mark, the elders would train her until eleven years old. Then, she would be sent to the ninja academy. Finally, she would become an ANBU or a Jounin but it was rare. In majority, the Jurinais were all ranked ANBU. They were nicknamed the Deadly Weapons because they were used as assassins by the King, Lord Hiaishi. **

**Zabuza bowed his head soon followed by Haku. Tayuga smiled brightly as the little girl looked at them fiercely smiling. **

"**It's an honour, Lady Tayuga. My son, here, will train your daughter."**

"**Thanks, Zabuza-sensei. My daughter has some troubles with Hiruski style because…"**

"**Mother!"**

**She looked down at her child grinning.**

"**Tenten, your style is scary."**

**She huffed crossing her arms under her chest. **

"**Honey, listen to me. You need to control it. Ten maids gave up because you scared them."**

**She groaned. **

"**She scared them?"**

**Tayuga grinned putting her hands on her hips. **

"**She threw a kid through the wall."**

"**Mother! He was trying to infiltrate the compound! I had to stop him!"**

**She laughed caressing her cheek. **

"**He is**** the son of one of our Sisters, honey."**

"**But he had been disgraceful! He even dared to insult me!"**

"**Tenten you have to learn how to control your anger. You can attack people before they had been disgraceful. Besides, the Hiruski style is only for combat when you don't have any other choice."**

**She pouted in defeat. **

"**Fine…"**

**Her mother laughed running a hand through her smooth hair. Zabuza looked at the child. He was kind of impressed. Tayuga turned herself to face Haku. **

"**Haku, I leave my daughter at your cares! Swear you will protect her with your life."**

**He nodded smiling. It was his first mission and had been trained to protect Lady Tenten. Zabuza had protected her mother training her hard to control her chakra too. It seemed that like mother like daughter. Tayuga had been a true rebel in her teenage days until his father began to train her. The elders were supposed to but Tayuga was impossible always breaking walls and sending the elders in the hospital. Zabuza had been the only one to teach her something. When she became the head of the clan, she proclaimed that his family would always train the heiress of the clan. It was a shock for the population of Konoha. The Jurinais never interacted with men for the simple reason that they were all women. It was only to concede children that they would interact with them. Though, it was always an arranged marriage with the other clans. They would give the sons to the fathers and keep the girls. It was as simple as that. A boy could not be a Jurinai. Some of the boys would receive the bloodline limit but it was rare and in this case the mother would train him but he would never receive the signature of the Jurinai because he would never be able to use the Huriski even with a hundred years of training. For some reason only the women were able to use it. **

"**Hai, My lady!" **

**Tenten smiled smoothly at him and followed him to the training field. **

"**Sit down, My lady. I will show you how to control your chakra flows."**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

Who knew she was going to turn out like that… He could tell that she was suffered and that she was scared of her memories. The young man smiled weakly.

"You don't use it anymore, hun?"

She looked up at the sky avoiding his gloomy glance.

"Tell nobody whom I am, Haku. We met in the Lighting country by the family of aristocrats named Mizu. You were a maid there."

He looked at the ground. Neji walked towards them with Shikamaru now fully awake on his heels.

"Ask him. It looks like he knows her. I would spar with her. Tell me what he says after." The Hyuuga whispered not looking away from Tenten.

He could tell she was nervous.

"Tenten."

He wasn't talkative and he didn't feel the need to tell her it was their turn to spar. Anyway, he was certain she would understand. Her sad expression broke down with a smirk. He was so going to get it to have seen her half naked. She approached him and they faced each other. His Byukugan already activated could show him all the signs of revenge in her features.

"What are the rules?"

He smirked.

"Don't die. That's all."

She narrowed slightly her eyes for only a second before wearing a cold unreadable expression. He ran towards her in the Hyuuga style stance without a warning. Tenten threw ten kunais towards him. He dodged them all easily. She took out 2 scrolls doing hands signs.

"Twin Rising Dragons!"

He stopped frowning. The scroll became 2 giant dragons and Tenten was secured between them. She began to summon several weapons sending them towards him. He smirked and spun around.

"Kaiten!"

She cursed. Her weapons were sent back towards her. She let down her scrolls thinking. 'The kaiten can block all my weapons. I need to buy time to think about a strategy to take him down… There's no way I will let him win!' She took out another scroll throwing him more and more weapons in a faster way. He spun again sending them all through the garden.

"It won't work."

'I know that smartass!' She looked around for an idea.

"Gentle fists!"

'Crap this is bad!' She managed to dodge the most of his blow but the chakra had stopped to flow in her left arm. He smirked and went back in the Hyuuga stance. Tenten gritted her teeth. Her left arm was in pain but she simply ignored it. Besides, she had seen worse and felt worse. Suddenly, she smirked. She had found her plan.

"Sorry, Neji, but this is your funerals!"

"Hn. Show me what you've got!"

She joined her hands making fast hands signs. Even though, it had lasted for almost 30 seconds she was still doing some signs. Neji frowned. What kind of jutsu required this many hands signs? It must be powerful but it was too long…

"You won't have time to finish your jutsu."

He blew her in the stomach with his palm. He widened eyes when the supposed woman 'pouf' to become a branch. He looked around with his byukugan when Tenten attacked him at his left with taijutsu. He raised a brow. Was she that stupid to attack him from the front? When he kicked her on the shoulder she disappeared in a pouf of smoke. He frowned. 'A replacement technique and a clone? It must be a distraction…' Another Tenten showed up who turned out to be a shadow clone. A kunai flew dangerously towards him. He dodged. 'The hell is she doing?'

"You can get me with that!"

"Are you sure?" Several voices asked around him.

'Genjutsu!' He cut slightly his thumb. The pain brought him back to reality. He looked around. His byukugan saw Tenten at the top of a tree in front of him smirking down at him.

"I know you are there! Fight!"

"I'm sorry, Neji, but this match is over."

She moved her hands pulling up the stings hidden on the grounds. Soon, a thousand of weapons were pointed towards him so close that if he moved the kunais would cut him. He couldn't spin in his Kaiten without being wounded in the process. She jumped in front of him smirking.

"Gotcha!"

"Are you sure?" A deep voice asked form behind.

Neji pinned her to a tree immobilizing her arms. He smirked.

"Not bad but it was obvious that it was all a simple little distraction. When I fought with your first clone, I realized that your hand signs weren't for one jutsu but for several. After that, you were fighting against one of my clone."

Tenten huffed. 'That was so close… I almost had him! ARGH!' He deactivated his Byukugan still smirking.

"I win."

"Okay… but this position is pretty uncomfortable so BACK OFF!"

He raised a brow apparently amused.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? You can't move."

"Smart-ass."

He smirked and let her go. She had to admit that he was good and strong but damn it she wanted to teach him at least one of 2 things.

"You are going in town with Ino."

She poked him on the chest.

"Are you a robot or something?"

He looked down at her coldly. She laughed sheepishly he was almost pissed off. It was her revenge and her way to show him he wasn't always the King around here. He might win in spar match but to leave him speechless was her cup of tea. 'The final blow! Drum rolls!'

"Or maybe you are just a little tense… A massage?"

That wasn't fair at all! The buns-head woman was using his own words against him. She smirked as he tried to kill her with his famous glare. It amused her even more. Tenten walked away. The king had been defeat and she had won.

Neji slapped mentally his forehead. Why was she able to corner him that easily? The Weapons Mistress just said a sentence but she can even manage to leave him speechless behind. It was so confusing. He rubbed his temples and turned to see if Shikamaru had finished his interrogation with the girly man.

His Byukugan pulsed around his eyes automatically. When he thought about the way she hugged him, his blood boiled. Why was he enjoying the idea of beating the crap out of him? He cursed under his breath. Damn woman! Since she was here, the ex-general had never stopped to confuse him. He was supposed to be cold not confused by a woman and less jealous of a boy.

He deactivated his Byukugan walking towards the castle. He had a lot to think of. Anyway, there was no one left in the gardens. Tenten and Ino were gone in town to buy some dresses –cough and maybe a pyjama cough-, Shikamaru was probably waiting for him in his office, Hinata was taking care of her poor husband who was just in way when Neji saw his supposed fiancée hugging that boy and Lee was only at his 499 laps around Konoha.

* * *

**In the forest, 25 kilometres from Konoha**

Temari brought her hand to her lips looking away from the body. Not able to bear it anymore, she walked away purging behind a tree. Even Kankuro had paled under his Kaki Paint.

They had arrived ten minutes ago and still hadn't said a word. They had found the body of the thief on the ground tortured, beaten up and dead. Even though, Shukaku, the _thing_ sealed in Gaara, had done a lot of damage once he had never done that much. In fact, Kankuro had never seen a man able to do such a thing. It was too cold-blooded. He summoned silently his puppet to frisk the cadaver. It was no way he would be able to touch the what-seem-to-be-a-boy without fainting, purging and having nightmare for the rest of his life. Still hearing, Temari sobbing and purging, Kankuro controlled his puppet to turn over the corpse having found nothing in the front.

Nothing. The map was gone. He put a plaid on top of the body. He knew the King would want to see the body. Not that Neji was a sadist or anything but he would probably know who would be able to do that. He made hands signs and another puppet appeared opening his wooden belly. The first appeared puppet put carefully the body in the belly on the second puppet and vanished in a pouf of smoke.

"Temari?"

His sister looked over at him wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. Normally, her brother would have laughed at her for being scared but even him was frightened. Though, it wasn't the time to joke or anything.

"Come on, Temari, we need to go."

She nodded shortly at his gentle tone. They ran off as fast as they can. This was bad. A psychopath had managed to steal a map of Konoha with all the weak spot on it through a now dead body.

Around 2 o'clock, they finally arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga castle. A group of guards stopped them but Temari wasn't a patient woman so she blew them away with her gigantic fan. There was no time to waste. Besides, Neji will probably forgive her… someday.

* * *

**In Neji's office**

Shikamaru had found nothing about the boy who turned out to be named Haku. He said that he met her in the Lighting Country. She was from the Mizu family a family of aristocrats directly under the orders of the Feud. In that time, he was a maid at her service.

His story meant 2 things; one: she wasn't from the Earth Country which means she won't be able to give him proper information. Two: she had forced him to lie. Since when the girls from aristocrats' family were able to fight?

He leaned back on his seat rubbing his temples. He had asked Haku to come over to ask him some questions too because unlike Lord Nara he was able to see the distinction between a lie and the truth. Though his questions were going nowhere the kid was telling over and over the same thing. The King could see he was sad and… lying.

Suddenly, the door opened brutally. He closed his eyes. He didn't need to see the intruder to know that it was Tenten. He was certain of it. She was the only one who dared, along with Naruto, to pin down his door.

"Neji, we have a big problem and Konoha is in trouble."

He cocked his brows opening his eyes. It wasn't Tenten like he thought it was the siblings of the Kazekage. Kankuro had one of his puppets summoning besides him and Temari was a bit too pale for his tastes.

"But first of all can you give a room to Temari? She isn't feeling well…"

Haku was becoming uncomfortable in his chair but Neji glared at him telling him through his eyes to remain silent and to stay on the chair. Turning back his attention towards the Sand Siblings he nodded slightly. He hailed a maid and Temari followed the old woman towards a comfortable guess bedroom.

"What is it, Kankuro?"

The puppet master glanced at Haku.

"You don't need to see that, woman."

Haku turned red and Neji mentally hit his head on an imaginary wall. Why on Earth was Kankuro as stupid as Naruto on some cases?

"I'm a man."

The ninja from the Sand rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"Sorry, man."

"Kankuro, don't make me wait. I have tons of paper works and the stupid treaty of peace from the Earth Country to sign. So, what is it?"

"You know the map of Konoha in my brother's office you gave him in gage of peace."

"He lost it?"

"No, worse. Somebody stole it."

"What?!"

"Yeah Temari and I ran after him but the guy was pretty fast I swear but about 25 kilometres from here we found him…"

Neji relaxed on his seat.

"… killed in the most horrible way I have even seen. I think that even Subaku (1) isn't able to do such a thing."

The King was alarmed. It wasn't good at all. With this map, even the dumb guy on Earth could entered in Konoha infiltrated the castle and do whatever he wants. He jumped from his seat guessing that the corpse was in the puppet next to Kankuro.

"Show it to me."

"I have to warn you that it's not pretty at all. Temari vomited."

Lord Hyuuga was gotten off guard. Temari had vomited? It must be very ugly but he had been trained to be emotionless by Lord Hiaishi so he wasn't going to faint or anything.

He cleared his desk with the help of Haku. Kankuro moved his fingers and the corpse, under the plaid, was placed on his desk. Neji removed the blanket. Haku widened eyes looking away. 'Could it be…?' Kankuro being already used to the body looked at it a little paled. The King stared coldly at it.

"Did you find the map on him?"

"No, so I think that he had been hired by somebody to do it. The man who hired him must have done that to keep him from talking."

Neji nodded slowly examining the body though it disgusted him.

"Do you know who can do that?"

"No I thought you will be able to tell me since it happened in your territory."

"There is no clan able to torture someone like that in my country. I have never seen something like that in my whole life."

"I do…"

Kankuro and Neji turned their heads towards Haku.

"Talk."

Haku gulped. 'My Lady would kill me if I said all the truth but Konoha is in danger so he must know the crux…'

"It happened a while ago… My father had been killed that way. It was when your father, Lord Hiaishi, was ruling this country, My Lord. They never caught the culpable. He vanished right after and my farther wasn't…"

The door opened brutally and Neji was irritated. Why does she have to arrive in the middle of his story? Then, he widened eyes. 'The corpse… She must not see it!' If Temari had purged he didn't want to know how Tenten would react.

"Neji! To shop with Ino is hell! I don't…"

She stopped. Haku took his head between his hands. 'She's going to kill someone…' Kankuro jumped in front of her to block the view but she had already seen it. Neji put the plaid back on the cadaver.

"Tenten…"

Neji didn't know what to say. She wasn't supposed to see that!

Tenten's mind was blank. Slowly, she took out a kunai from her boot. With one hand, she pushed Kankuro aside and walked to the cadaver. She must know if he was really what she thought it was. She rived the shirt of the victim, the plaid thrown away. She closed her eyes. A black circle was on his chest, his symbol…


	6. Forbidden no jutsu named Death

_Please leave me a comment and enjoy!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**Neji's office**

Haku looked at her worriedly as Kankuro began to curse and Neji to frown.

Tenten tried to restrain her killer's pulsations. It was the mark of his technique on the chest of the man. He was the only one to use it since he invented it. Of course, it was a forbidden technique. But why did he use it on this man? It had been a while since she had seen it.

"_Mother! What is that? __Is that a new mark for our techniques? _

_Mother! Are you alright!? ANSWER ME MOTHER! MOTHER!"_

The world became dizzy around her. The dead body was still in front of her. Blood was not flowing on the desk from the several cuts he had all over his body. His expression tore in a painful, shock and maybe surprised way was fixing her with empty holes. She took her head between her hands. 'Stop it damn it! STOP IT!'

"_Sisters! Mother is not well! Sisters? _

_Why are you all on the floor? Why is there blood on the wall? SISTERS!"_

The sound of the kunai dropped on the floor seemed to be too far away. Everything became black as she lost contact with the reality.

With his quick reflexes, Neji caught her before she could touch the floor but Haku and Kankuro plunged too to catch her. They bumped their heads together and The King looked at them coldly. 'Idiots...' They rubbed their heads cursing lightly. Haku stood up soon followed by Kankuro to save the little pride they still had after the accident. The two men cleard their throat while the King simply rolled his eyes.

"I said it. A Lady doesn't need to see that." Kankuro stated arms crossed.

"Hn."

Lord Hyuuga sat down on his seat Tenten on his laps her head against his shoulder.

"Continue your story, Haku."

He nodded still watching the woman. He would not bear the pain to lose her a second time. The first time, Tenten had run away Konoha without an explication. She had vanished cold turkey. Now, his protector could understand why… Her past was her enemy. Haku cursed under his breath. How this man could still be able to affect her like that. The truth was that the young heiress would never find the peace until he died under her own sword. He knew it and her too.

"Like I said my father had been killed this way but he had still his eyes… However, you see this mark on his chest? It's a forbidden seal jutsu. His soul had been sealed in his own body. Each time the man who did that cut him or worse this young man would feel the pain in his soul and in his body. It's the worse torture ever. Only a pinch can drive you insane."

"It's disgusting…"

"Yeah… and the man tortures him until he is satisfied or until the brain or the heart explode. This jutsu preserves the victim from the death but as I said sometimes the pain is unbearable for the organs so they explode killing the victim in the process. It's the most horrible way to die. This man is dead because the circle is black but when there is a white point in the middle the victim is still alive…"

"I won't be able to sleep." Kankuro growled.

He put his hands on his pockets and exited the room. Even with Orichimaru, he hadn't seen something like that.

Haku bowed and walked towards the door biting his below lip. Tenten didn't deserve to hear and to see again what he was capable of.

The King looked at the pale complexion of the woman against his chest.

"Haku?"

The young man stopped on the threshold of the door looking at the King from above his shoulder.

"Why did she react this way?"

Haku's face darkened.

"She had seen a lot of thing in her life, My Lord, and like it wasn't enough, she had found the body of my father. After that, My Lady ran away from the Mizu family unable to bear the pain. One day, she will tell you if she trust you."

With a final bow, he disappeared leaving Tenten and Neji alone. All he had said was true. After running away from her homeland she had lived in the Lighting Country adopted by an aristocrats' family named Mizu. One day, she had found the cadaver of her mother's protector on the edge of a river relying Konoha and her new country. Zabuza was dead. He must have searched for the responsible of the massacre to avenge Tayuga. He had found his man but he had been killed. Tenten had sent the body to Konoha with a letter to Haku. It was the only news he had received for years. He tried to find her in the Lighting Country but she had run away again.

Neji picked her bridal style and walked to her room. A maid opened the door for him smirking. He rolled his eyes and closed the door with his foot at the nose of the maid. Some of them were just too much curious or just too much intrusive in other ones life.

Neji wanted to put her on her smooth comfortable bed but she gripped her robs not wanting to let him go. He gritted his teeth cursing. He tried to remove her hands from his honorific rob but her grasp tighter as she buried her face on the cocked of his neck. He froze.

"Have you any idea of what you are doing to me, woman?"

He had the control of the most of his emotions but not of his hormones, damn it! He tried to remove her hands for the last time. Tenten sneaked her arms around his neck assuring her a better hold. He closed his eyes trying to forget her body against his and her intoxicating scent of strawberries.

"Fine you win but you better don't kill me in the morning…" He groaned collapsing against the bed with her on top.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**A little girl was crying her knees brought to her chest and her head resting on top of them. A man with long dark hair looked down at her. **

"**We don't have any choice but to…"**

"**I don't care! I don't want to do it anymore!"**

**She sobbed even more.**

"**It the last one, Tenten. Besides, it's your mother. You have to perform the jutsu once more to free her soul or she will continue to live in this body without being able to walk, to talk and even to think."**

**The little girl let out a yelped of pain. **

"**I want my mom! Why?!? Why I am the only one left?"**

**She shook her head as more tears began to fall on her cheeks. The man kneed in front of her. **

"**I know it's painful but you are the only one still alive with their blood, which means the only one able to free them. It's the last time, Tenten. Be strong."**

"**Lord Hiaishi, all is settled. We can proceed."**

**The man nodded shortly turning back his attention to the survivor. **

"**Let's go Tenten. Your mother doesn't deserve this pain. You have to free her soul…"**

**The girl wiped her tears sniffing with her sleeve. The man held up his hand which she took leading her towards the dark room. A big circle with the symbol of the Ying and the Yang in the middle was thronging in the center of the room. L****ord Uzumaki, Lord Nara and Lord Aburame were sitting in each of the cardinals points. Lord Hyuuga took place on the North place in front of Shibi(1) Aburame. The little girl stepped in the circle and the 4 leaders of the clan joined their hands together top build up their chakras. **

**Tenten kneed in front of the body gulping and trying not to look at her mother. She bit her thumb and began to draw some symbols around the black mark. She closed her eyes crying and began to build up her chakra. She nodded shortly and the 4 leaders began to do some hands signs. Tenten made different hands signs. **

"**Soul's Torture Divination!"**

**They clapped back their hands together as the colour of their chakra appeared around them. **

**Tenten sobbed even more and drew a last sign on her mother's forehead. She joined her hands together. **

"**Unseal!"**

**A green chakra appeared around Tayuga as she coughed blood. **

"**Bye, Tennie."**

**Her head fell on the left.**

**Tenten cried on the outfit of her mother full of dry blood incapable of letting her body go. **

"**MOTHER COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! MOTHER!"**

**The leader of the Nara clan pulled her back by the waist. Lord Hiaishi picked Tayuga up bridal style and walked out of the room. **

"**MOTHER! PLEASE!"**

**Lord Aburame tried to calm her down but the child continued to cry until Lord Uzumaki injected a sleeping solution through her veins. Lord Hiaishi came back later nodding satisfy at the now asleep child. It had been a while since she lasted had a good night of sleep. **

"**What will happen to her, Hiaishi?"**

"**I don't know… She will live with Haku, her protector, until the council decides what she will become."**

"**My clan can take her. I owned a lot to Tayuga." Lord Uzumaki stated. **

"**We all owned a lot to her. I can't believe that somebody did that. I mean to massacre a whole clan that way… Even Itachi Uchiha didn't do that much… All tortured in the most horrible way. I can't believe that it's the end of the Deadly Weapons. We need to rank new ANBU. We had lost 76 percent of our ANBU in only one night."**

"**Yes… List me your best men. They will all become ANBU."**

"**This is troublesome, Hiaishi."**

"**We know that work is troublesome for you, man, but it not the moment to laugh about it."**

"**I wasn't talking about that. If a man wanted that bad to torture every single Jurinai I don't want to know what he will do if he learn that one of them is still alive. I bet that he would do whatever to kill the child. That is **_**more **_**troublesome than work, my friends."**

"**I will take the child at the moment the elders will sign the papers. This man is not crazy enough to attack the Hyuuga clan."**

"**True…****"**

"**Alright, but the Uzumaki clan will always welcome Lady Tenten Jurinai heiress and now on leader of the Jurinai clan.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Tenten's room**

Neji woke up in the middle of the night because he felt something wet down his shirt. Tenten was sobbing against his chest like no tomorrow.

"Tenten?"

He took her chin like that he could face her. He realised she was still asleep. His face softened and he wiped her tears with his hand. The King was tempted to undo her buns but he was already sleeping with her. He was already in trouble anyway. But God why the hell did she even sleep with these panda-buns? He let out a small laugh caressing her cheeks. He froze. Neji Hyuuga had laughed. Lord Hyuuga was sleeping with a woman in his arms. The King of the Fire Country was enjoying it.

"Man, I'm growing soft…"

The Weapons Mistress was now sleeping peacefully against his chest. He could hear the soft and soothing sound of her breath. He kissed her forehead swearing mentally that he would never tell her even on his deathbed. He closed his eyes falling soon asleep.

* * *

**Wind Country, Gushij ****castle**

Another vase was thrown on the wall bursting in a thousand pieces of glass. The maids were shaking silently praying to not receive any object over the head. Lady Amaya was dangerous. This brat seemed to totally ignore the word 'no' but Lord Hyuuga had to say 'No, I don't want to marry you.' The women cursed under their breath. If only he had stopped there. No, he had to add 'I already have someone.' She had cursed for days as she exited the castle. She thought that he needed sometimes to accept the fact that they were bonded to be together. But now, they received a message from the council to state that another woman was his bride and that they were deeply sorry.

"I WANT THE NAME OF THIS SLUT!"

The maids signed. She really was hopeless. If the King loved her be it but Amaya wasn't the type of woman to give anything even less a boy. She said that she was in deep love with Neji but everybody knows it was only because he was hot. She didn't know the King. She just daydreamed about his awesome face, that's it. Many people said that she had time and men to forget about that since she had done it before but it was a different case. A woman had won over her. It was unacceptable. She had to kill the bitch! A man entered the room and she seemed to calm down a little. His uncle smirked at the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Uncle, it's not fair! A bitch will become the new Queen and the wife of Neji! I want her head!"

His smirk grew wider. His only niece didn't know he wanted to kill Neji Hyuuga to have the Fire Country. After, he would have to eliminate her of course since she has been in the way. Some says he has no shame but power is power and whatever stands on its way is useless and deserves to be thrown away.

"Well, well, my niece. I talked to the elders and they accepted to let you fight her over Lord Hyuuga. Aren't you happy? You will have the chance to show her the place where she belongs. After, you will send her over here. I don't want to let alive the woman who broke the heart of my dear niece."

The redhead woman smiled brightly.

"Oh thanks Uncle! I will beat her!"

She jumped up and down and walked out of the room saying something about telling the news to all her friends. He laughed thinking about how stupid and gullible his dear niece seemed to be. Like he cared if the woman who stole her dear Neji from her was alive or dead. He just wanted to have the heiress of the Jurinai. However, Lord Hyuuga can't love and My Lady can't get over her past. It's simply impossible they ended up together it must be a kind of trap or misunderstood. Again, like he cared! He just wished to kill her.

"No, Amaya, thank you to bring her to me."


	7. Misunderstoods after misunderstoods

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_You guys rock!LOL!_

_Anyway, I was supposed to update yesterday but I chose to make it a little longer._

_I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy and please leave a review!_

* * *

**Hyuuga castle, Tenten's room**

Tenten moved closer to the warmth. She knew that night in Konoha was hot but it was warm and comfortable like hell. She didn't want to move at all it felt so damn good. She smiled in her sleep passing her hand on the surface under her. It let out a groan and a grip appeared around her waist. 'The hell? Since when do beds groan? And what's that around my waist?' It was so warm so inviting… 'Who cares? I don't feel like moving at all.'

"Tenten? I have papers works can you please move?"

"Don't feel like moving… You are comfortable, Neji."

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Her hazel eyes snapped open meeting the pearls ones of the King.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!"

**In the Wind Country**

Amaya was looking at her in the mirror satisfied. Her scarlet curly hair was cascading freely on her shoulders barely touching her waist. Her cold blue eyes were scrutinizing herself for the merest default. She smiled proudly. She was gorgeous in this white dress cough-if you are a pervert-cough.

"Your carriage is ready Lady Amaya."

The maid bowed and exited the room quietly. Amaya wasn't the type of girls to say thank you anyway. She looked at her profile a last time before exiting the room. 'This whore is going to eat her dress. I'm so much more beautiful from all the other girls. I swear I will retake my…'

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!"

She turned around surprised and frowning.

"What was that?"

The coachman and a maid looked at each other.

"We don't know Lady Amaya."

She glared at them like it was their fault if they didn't know what it was. She held up her hand briskly and the maid helped her getting in the vehicle. The red haired woman slammed the door at the nose of the maid as soon as she was in.

"KEEP MOVING I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Amaya shouted clearly annoyed.

The maid rolled his eyes and walked away. She was simply impossible for anyone who met her. The coach mouthed a help me at anyone who passed by before going towards the Fire Country. They will be at the Hyuuga castle in 4 days since Lady Amaya doesn't want to pass through the desert. It won't be good for her sensitive and pale skin after all.

**In front of Tenten's room**

Ino and Shikamaru looked curiously at the door of her room. They heard her screamed the name of the King and the maids just told them that Lord Hyuuga never entered his room. They assumed (mostly Ino) that he was with her. So here they were, trying to figure out what was going on. It was Ino's idea to listen to their conversation even if the Leader of the Nara clan kept telling her that the Byukugan can see through the walls. No, she hadn't listened. 'Why was I dragged into this?'

"Ino, this is troublesome. If Neji learns that we are here, he will have our heads."

He rubbed the back of his head bored. Nothing was happening anyway. They were not saying a thing.

"Sssshhhh! They are talking!"

"Ino nothing is going to happen behind that door. You heard me, troublesome woman? Neji would die before even being able to kiss a woman."

Ino opened her mouth to reply in the lines of 'We never know!' or 'They would so cute together don't you think?' or again 'We could play matchmaker, if nothing happen!' but the voice of Neji cut her off.

"**Damn it, why do you have to be so loud?"**

"**Well, probably because YOU WERE UNDER ME!"**

"**Next time, I promise to be on top of you…"**

They heard a loud sound from the other side of the door. Ino smiled proudly having the I-told-you look on her face as she looked over at the lazy genius.

"They are making out!" Lady Yamanaka whispered excited.

Shikamaru signed. This troublesome loudmouth just loved that kind of thing. She had at least tried to bond together all the Leaders of the clans once. However, the words they said to each other were pretty suggestive. He passed a hand through his hair. 'Damn this too troublesome…' Hinata and Naruto sneaked behind them trying to figure out what the hell were they doing in front of Tenten's bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

They jumped surprised and praying all the Gods they know that it wasn't Neji. They looked around and signed in relief. It was only Hinata and her husband. Ino smiled excited while Shikamaru tried hard not to hit his forehead on the nearest wall. He knew her too well to know what she will shout.

"Your brother and Tenten are making out!"

Naruto laughed holding his side until he heard the King's voice. Even Hinata let out a small laugh.

"**Take that out, woman!"**

"**Why should I? You should appreciate the position you are in."**

Naruto widened eyes in surprise. 'I shouldn't have overdone ramen this morning. I'm hallucinating things.'

"**I don't care. Take it out already because if I do it by myself it will hurt..."**

"**What the hell are you doing?!? You say it by yourself; it will hurt! Stop moving if you want me to take it out…"**

Hinata blushed in several shades of red. 'My brother is making out with someone…'

"**I****t wouldn't have happened in the first place if you were good at it…"**

"**What is that supposed to mean?!"**

"**Well, you sucked at it."**

Hinata and Ino gaped. 'He didn't just say that!'

"**Hey! Give me a break it's my first time and like you should be talking, Neji! Besides, I wouldn't have missed, in the first place, if you didn't wake me up damn that early."**

'Yes he did!' The girls thought shocked.

"**Stop rambling, Tenten, and take it out before someone enters and finds me in that position."**

"**Shut the hell up pretty boy I'm trying but it's stuck in it…"**

"**WHAT?!? Tenten you definitely suck at it!"**

Shikamaru, Ino along with Naruto and Hinata busted in the room clearly outraged and disgusted by the previous comments of Tenten and Neji.

"You disgusting pigs! At least when Hinata and I do it we are not shouting it out loud." Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs causing his quiet wife to blush in a deep red.

They scanned the room to see a surprised Tenten and a Neji trying to save the slight piece of dignity he still had. He was pinned to a wall by an arrow closely stuck in his shoulder while Tenten had the arrow in her hands but it was still stuck in the wall. As much as they looked at the pair, they still had their clothes on.

Shikamaru signed. 'This is such a drag. I knew it was a bad idea in the first place to listen to their conversation but it would have been too troublesome to argue with Ino. Why is God against me? Why every time I'm lazy it has to turn out like that. I can't help it. It's the blood of the Nara clan. It's too troublesome to fight against it.'

Ino laughed sheepishly. 'Too bad I thought they were already together. Now I would have to play matchmaker. Shika will help me so everything will be alright with his brain and my matchmaker skills. Hehehehehe! Maybe Hinata and Naruto will help. Man, I need to get out of here before Neji murdered all of us.' She_ subtly_ tried to reach the door.

Hinata was still red not snapping back to reality. 'Please God tell me he hasn't tell that to my brother. Please tell me Iruki will sill have a father by the end of this day.' She backed off towards the door still praying for her husband.

Naruto grinned backing off towards the door. 'Oups…'

"Froze."

They froze in their spot, in front of the door.

"What the hell were you talking about, Uzumaki? And I hope you have a good explanation to compare me as a disgusting pig…"

"Hey! He insulted me too."

He smirked looking down at Tenten.

"Yes and? I think you deserve it."

"What kind of gentleman says something like that?"

Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"Neji Hyuuga." They chorused.

Tenten sweat dropped. 'Of course, I should have known…'

"Well, I'm listening Uzumaki."

Lord Uzumaki gulped. He had called him twice with the honorific. He must be mad.

"Well, we heard your conversation and Ino started saying you were making out with Tenten."

His brows began to twitch. Were they real? He had fan girls and all but he was not even worth not to make a woman cry after 5 minutes with him.

"And your suggestive comments began to scare us and Hinata almost fainted so we broke in…"

SLAP!

They widened eyes and Naruto touch his cheek still not believing it. Tenten hadn't slapped him, she had slapped Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Lord Hyuuga. The King of the Fire Country!

"I feel better. Now can we get breakfast?" She asked innocently.

Naruto punched his firsts in the air.

"Hell yeah!"

Neji's pale face took a shade of red. He was near from assassinating someone.

"Nara, take that arrow out. All of you leave. I will teach her some respect."

He was pissed, horribly pissed.

"I can't argue with you with nothing in the stomach!"

He snorted.

"You are childish."

She leaned closer to him. He raised a brow not certain of what she was about to do.

"And you are an idiot."

She took out the arrow roughly walking away from him.

"Now can we get breakfast?" She asked cheerfully.

They nodded happy to get away from Neji.

"Froze."

They turned around slowly gulping as Tenten groaned slightly. Apparently he wasn't done.

"What were you talking about when you say 'at least when me and Hinata do it we are not shouting it out loud'?"

"NEJI PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" His sister looked at him with teary eyes.

Lord Hyuuga looked at his sister emotionless for several seconds.

"Fine."

He relaxed a bit. He would let Naruto live until… tomorrow training.

"Can we get breakfast now?!?" Tenten yelled annoyed.

"Wait a minute… What were you doing, together?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…

**FLASHBACK**

"**NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!"**

**He pushed her off the bed. She stood up and looked uncertain at him. He shook his head. **

"**Damn it, why do you have to be so loud?"**

'**I will be deaf before the end of the day.' Neji stood up brushing his clothes while Tenten began to fume. **

"**Well, probably because YOU ****WERE UNDER ME!"**

**He raised his head smirking at her. **

"**Next time, I promise to be on top of you…"**

**The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by an arrow too close from his shoulder for his comfort. He looked at her then at her bow. 'Where does it come from?' Tenten pouted looking at the bow. 'I missed…' He looked at the arrow stuck in the wall through his honorific robs. **

"**Take that out, woman!" He hissed. **

**She leaned closer smirking. **

"**Why should I? You should appreciate the position you are in."**

**Tenten giggled tapping his forehead. He gritted his teeth. **

"**I don't care. Take it out already because if I do it by myself it will hurt..."**

**She continued to laugh so he tried to remove it by himself.**

"**What the hell are you doing?!? You say it by yourself; it will hurt! Stop moving if you want me to take it out…"**

**She was just too close for his tastes. She frowned a little. 'Damn it's stuck…'**

"**Well it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you were good at it…"**

**He smirked and she stopped to remove the arrow outraged. **

"**What is that supposed to mean?!"**

"**Well, you sucked at it."**

**Her brows twitched as his smirk grew wider. **

"**Hey! Give me a break it's my first time and like you should be talking, Neji! Besides, I wouldn't have missed, in the first place, if you didn't wake me up damn that early."**

**She stuck out her tongue at him and he raised a brow. 'So innocent… How the hell she ended up being a General?' Tenten began to curse slightly still trying to remove the arrow. **

"**Stop rambling, Tenten, and take it out before someone enters and finds me in that position."**

'**Stupid Hyuuga pride…' She snorted. **

"**Shut the hell up, pretty boy, I'm trying but it's stuck in it…"**

**He cocked his brows smirking 'Pretty boy, hein? Wait what did she say?'**

"**WHAT?!? Tenten you definitely suck at it!"**

**The King slapped his forehead mentally. ****Tenten opened her mouth to reply but the door opened brutally.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well that explains a lot but it was the first time with a bow?"

"Yeah… I missed. I was supposed to at least shoot in his…"

"We don't want to know!" They said waving in front of their body. "What about breakfast?"

**Dining room**

Kankuro and Temari had joined everybody to take breakfast and to talk about the man who tortured and killed the thief. They were talking quietly with Neji not to scare everybody. Suddenly, Haku walked in bowing.

"My Lady, the council wish you to fight Lady Amaya. It is a final decision, unless you gave up Lord Hyuuga to her. It's the words of the elders please do not blame me for them."

She smiled trying to hide her anxiety. She didn't want to fight over Neji. She wasn't attached to him. It was just fun to annoy him and to make fun of him. That's it, right? In the other hand, there was no way in hell, in heaven or even in Earth to give up Neji to a drooling fan girl who has nothing to do of her life except to check out boys. However, like Neji would give her the choice. Being arrested by the ANBU will bring her in deep troubles. She gritted her teeth.

"When?"

"She arrived an hour ago. At noon you will meet her in the Gardens to start the combat."

He leaned down at her.

"Careful, My Lady, this woman is the type you hate so much. Try not to overdo things and to control your emotions because even me I had some difficulties to control my tempter. This woman is impossible. Please beat her. She deserves it but even if you want to strangle her restrain your pulsations it won't be good and it could lead to a war." He whispered to her ear.

He stood up and bowed to everyone before exiting the room. Tenten frowned slightly. This was bad. If Haku had to control his tempter, which turns out to be so tiny you can hardly even tell he has one, it only means that she will have to remain cold all the fight.

"The fight will be lead in the North Gardens and I will be the referee." The King said coldly not looking at her.

She had heard from Neji that she was the heiress of the Gushij clan or something like that. Her family was at the head of the economy of all the Countries which means she was really rich. Her clan was from the Wind country. It seemed that they held no alliance with Gaara even if he was the Kazekage. They had created their own court; apart form the Hidden Village of the Sand. It was almost all that she knows. Apparently their abilities were unknown.

"Who's this woman, Hyuuga?" Temari said bringing Tenten back to reality.

It was certainly confusing since she had never seen her before (that was because of that mask she wore in the Sand) and she was sat next to the King.

"Yeah… I don't think we meet before, dear, what's your pretty name?"

Neji brows twitched. He would have his head if he tried anything funny. Tenten looked disgusted at him.

"Kankuro, this is Tenten, my fiancée."

Temari began to choke uncontrollably as Kankuro laughed his ass off.

"I didn't know you were interested in such beautiful creatures."

He eyed her suggestively. Neji used his famous glare to make him shut up. The Weapons Mistress contained her killer aura. A creature? She was a creature?

"It's sad you are taken, honey…"

Tenten would have jumped in Neji's arms if she hadn't a pride. He was the brother of her ex-boss and it was scary. A man with more make-up that she had ever worn in her whole life was flirting with her. 'I must have fallen very low…'

She smiled weakly and took Neji's hand under the table. He froze looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He mouthed a what-the-hell-are-you-doing? Yes, what the hell was she doing? She was starting to be attached to him, to almost depend on him. She was shocked to have the guts to take his hand. It was so odd… She didn't want to be here in Konoha with Hiaishi's son but she was still here. She didn't run away but she would love to… run away this castle where all started, where she had been so many times inviting as the heiress of the Jurinai clan. All this was so far, behind her. Why does she have to remember? Why did she isn't able to pass over it? The answer was simple, stupid and pointless; because she needed the pain, because it was a way to punish her to have survived when everybody had died tortured in the most horrible way. Her? She was still breathing freely running away in her mind from her memories but absorbing a little to remember how lucky she had been and at the same time how unfortunate. She would remain guilty how her life and she knew it. It was her fault, her mother's fault, her Sisters' fault, the Jurinai clan's for being damned and destroyed to a little memory. She held his hand tighter not wanting to let it go. 'Please don't leave me like them…'

She let it go and smiled brightly to Ino.

"You know what the Gushij clan is able to do?"

She held her chin with her hand looking at the blond woman.

"It's for Lady Amaya? I heard you will have to face her… but nobody knows what she's capable of but be careful. I heard she was skilled. Kankuro? Temari? Do you know something? She's from your country after all…"

The Mind controller turned herself towards the Sand siblings. Kankuro rubbed his neck and Temari shook her shoulders.

"We don't know anything about them. They are apart from the Suna. They have their own court. Lady Amaya is the heiress of the clan since her uncle doesn't have any child but their abilities… I don't know."

"You'll be alright, Tenten, anyway. If you had fought well but you had lost I will let you go without giving you to the ANBU. If not your life will become a hell…" He whispered to her ear.

She nodded frowning. 'That only means… he knows she is skilled.'

**North Gardens**

A red haired woman faced Tenten. She had a black outfit. Lady Amaya looked up and down at the King's fiancée snorting. 'I'm so much better than her!' She waved happily to Neji who just stared at her coldly. Haku appeared near from Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Iruki in his mother's arms who were watching the fight. The elders were

Neji crossed his arms.

"Are you ready?"

The women nodded. Neji watched Tenten a second. 'Please beat her because I don't want to be stuck with her… and to watch you leave…'

"You may begin."

* * *

_Hehehehe..._

_The fight is next chapter! I will update probably tonight!_

_So... later!_

_-Red- _


	8. How to fight to seal

_As promise I update it tonight!_

_Please enjoy!_

_Don't forget to leave a nice little review!_

_Warning: The name of Amaya's jutsus are lame but the jutsus aren't that bad!_

_Well I hope so..._

_-Red-_

* * *

**North Gardens**

Lady Amaya gritted her teeth. Tenten was just standing there calm and cold with an unreadable expression. Annoyed by the other woman, she took out a katana from her back. The Weapon Mistress frowned and backed off not certain of what exactly was her attack.

"You bitch! You stole my Neji so you are going to get it."

She ran her thumb on the iron of her katana leaving a trace of blood on it. An amount of chains appeared at the end of the hilt of her sword falling brutally to the ground. Tenten looked at her weapon. It was unusual. 'It must be a kind of trick in it… But I hope she is not a Weapons Mistress because it will be tougher than I expect as much for me as for her…' She backed off again. If the red haired fan girl attacked she would be able to block the blow. Amaya smirked.

"Scared, hein? You are weaker than I thought. It will be easier to get rid of you that way. Anyway, you don't deserve Neji."

'Remain calm, dear. She's just a stupid brat…'

"You don't have anything to give him. Not even a last name… How pathetic. You are a low life with no past, not even a future. Why don't you go back in your hole where you belong?"

'Is she a Genjutsu user or what to talk like that? She's using words to try to hurt me. No… Her method is unsure because she has that weapon… What could it be?'

"Trying to know what is my special jutsu? What don't you me show yours in the first place or maybe you don't have any…"

She laughed throwing her curly hair behind her shoulders.

"Then, I will begin…"

Amaya smirked and ran towards her with her katana. 'How stupid! She is attacking me by the front.' She clocked the blow with her own katana jumping apart but she realised too late that the chains had encircled her left wrist. 'Crap… This is bad!' Amaya joined her hands doing quick hand signs.

"Bronze torture!"

A burning pain ran through her body sending it towards a tree. Her back hit the nearest tree. Tenten stood up dizzy throwing away the chains and gritting her teeth. 'She's a torture user… I will give her the best then…' Ignoring the protest of her muscle she took out a scroll.

"What is that?"

Tenten smirked at her.

"It's your funerals, dear."

Twisting it around her body, several weapons appeared flying towards her. The red head dodged them but Tenten appeared in front of her sending her a punch in the face. The clone with the scroll disappeared.

"You are the pathetic one here, Lady Amaya. Not even able to tell the different between a clone and a human."

She laughed backing off when the redhead woman tried to plunge her sword in her chest. Tenten dodged it easily taking out another scroll.

"What is it this time?"

"The sequel of your funerals."

Amaya gritted her teeth going hands signs. 'This woman is so… ARGH! Not even beautiful and her jutsus are lame! Me, I have special abilities but her? She's just attached to sharp objects if I may call her weapons that way. Why does Neji is even with her? She doesn't deserve to be with an awesome and hot man. She's just a whore. I got to finish her off!'

An electrifying net appeared at Tenten's feet but with a kunai she cut it jumping in the air.

"Rising Twins Dragon!"

Creating a spiral, two dragons appeared becoming after 2 unrolled scrolls. Tenten started to summon her weapons throwing them towards her. She shrieked trying to dodge them. She knew she will be unable to dodge them all. They were coming to fast. She felt her blood flowing down her leg. She looked down. 2 kunais were pinned in her left leg. She gritted her teeth. How was she supposed to stand with an unable leg like that now?

"You whore!"

Amaya took out a paper neatly folded in two from her pocket. Tenten frowned backing off a little. The heiress of the Gushij clan smirked and opened it. A black powder was inside.

"Now, you will be tortured…"

She blew the dark powder towards her. Tenten protected her eyes and tried to inhale the less she could.

"Mind Soul Pain!"

She clapped her hands together. A dark whirlwind appeared around Tenten as she widened eyes. 'This is bad…' The Weapon Mistress saw Amaya smirking standing in front of the tornado. Lady Amaya approached the dark wind and entered it.

"Now let me see… How I am going to torture you…" Countless voices said around her laughing.

Tenten looked around being trapped. 'How the hell I am supposed to get out of here?' She aimed a kunai towards the wind wall but it was sent back in the ground in front of her. The Amayas laughed.

"It won't function, dear… Anyway, you seemed quite sad and maybe mad… Are realising that Neji is watching you being defeated? Do you feel his pain seeing his beloved one like that? Useless and weak?"

Tenten gritted his teeth trying to find where Amaya was.

"You are weak… Weak from the moment you come in this world. You were born to be useless, to be weak. Do you really think you would be able to change… You were born to be trash. How does it feel to know that the man you loved so much is watching your real you?"

She tried to ignore her words but they rang into her ears. Tenten widened eyes not able to move and less to put her hands on her ears to prevent her from hearing this.

"You are an orphan with no name because your parents leave you behind. They leave without a word and you cried for years, correct? You are as weak as before. You never changed. You are still the same pathetic girl who tried to run away her memories because it was painful. Is that correct?"

Tenten flinched making her opponent laughed around her.

"You had never been needed. Do you really think Neji loves you? Do you really think he wants you? No, Neji just took you in pity."

'**That's enough, girl! Show her who you are!'**

'How…?'

'**Really you are stupid! Use your bloodline limit, dude, or the Hiruski style to send her back to hell! This little witch… Punch her in the face! CHA!'**

'Shut it! I'm not the stupid one around here! Besides I already told you; I won't use it neither this style of fight.'

'**Then, stupid girl, die!'**

'Very funny! I'm not going to die, you smartass! Fast we need a plan!'

'**Hmmm… I know! What don't you play the dead one and then you…'**

'That's the most stupid plan I have ever heard! She's not even wounding me physically.'

'**Fine! Then****, what's your plan?'**

'Hehehe…'

She joined her hands still arguing with her inner self which prevent her from hearing the painful words of Amaya. Doing quickly her hands signs she inhaled deeply filling her lungs.

"Giant Fire Ball!"

Amaya widened eyes as her dust was blown away by the fire. 'Shit! She escaped!' She fell gracefully on the ground looking around to find Tenten. Suddenly a fog raised up masking everything around her. She didn't move too scared to bump into a tree. It would have been very stupid to lose like that. 'The Fire Ball and now the Mist Technique? Things are bad. It seems like I underestimate this little slut!' The Gushij heiress looked around her to maybe perceive something but everything was grey and the mist was heavy. She tried to detect her chakra but Tenten had masked it.

Someone laughed at her ear. Amaya widened eyes as she felt a sharp object against her chest where her heart was racing and another one as cold as the other kunai against her milk neck.

"I win, My Lady." Tenten whispered to her ear.

The Mist fell blown away by a sudden wind revealing her smirking in front of Amaya. A kunai was pointed towards her heart and the other one against her neck. She let out a yelped of rage as the elders nodded accepting the fact that Tenten was now officially engaged to Neji. She had beaten the woman from the Wind. Neji smirked and Haku frowned. 'The Fire Ball? Where does it come from?!' Ino and Naruto cheered loudly as Hinata tried to calm the cried of Iruki. Shikamaru was in his thinking position.

"Lady Tenten has won. Lady Amaya is required to quit the Fire Country Territory before midnight tomorrow or she will be considered an enemy."

Tenten let her go hiding back her weapons in her loather jacket. Amaya looked at her back as she walked away gritting her teeth. 'This is not happening! I want her head!' She took out a kunai from her belt.

"This is not finish whore!" She shouted sending the kunai towards Tenten.

"Tenten!"

"My Lady!"

Tenten turned around slowly to see a kunai flying towards her chest.

**Library**** with Kankuro and Temari**

Tons of scrolls and books were stacked everywhere around the siblings. They looked at each other.

"Do you find something about the cadaver, bro?"

Kankuro smacked his head against the desk.

"These researches are going nowhere! But this dude, argh I forgot his name… Anyway, in this register it said that a body was found in the Lighting Country. But the strange part, here is that the body was sent back here anonymously…"

Her sister hit his over his head.

"And you called that nothing, baka!?"

"OUCH! But seriously how is it supposed to help?"

"I don't know maybe the person is from the Lighting Country." She stated sarcastically.

"Hmm but there is also that woman, Tenten, she walked in and saw the cadaver. She cut his shirt exposing the tattoo on his chest and after she fainted."

He received another hit behind the head. Temari brows were twitching.

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Maybe there is a connection between this boy, Tenten and the body. Now is there anything else?"

He rubbed his painful head while her sister glared at him.

"I don't think so…"

"Are you sure, you idiot?!"

"Hey calm down, sis, I found nothing else! I swear."

He protected his head from another blow but Temari didn't hit him. She looked at him sceptically but didn't hit him over the head again.

"Fine…"

She signed and leaned back down in her book she was reading earlier.

"But you? Did you find something interesting?"

She raised her nose form the book looking at him.

"No… There is nothing." She signed trying to forget how hopeless this research was. "There is not even a book about this forbidden jutsu you were talking about and less about that symbol on his chest. We should ask some questions to the boy and to that Tenten girl… Maybe we could find something."

"Hmmm… Can I interrogate Tenten?"

He had a pervert smirk on the lips that annoyed Temari to no end. She knocked him out with her fan inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm down. Sometimes her brother was just too much… She signed and continued to search for other information.

**North Gardens**

A drop of blood fell on the ground soon followed by several others. They gaped in shock as Tenten took out coldly the kunai from her chest. She glanced down at Amaya phlegmatic. Amaya looked down at her own chest. Two kunais were stuck in her own chest directly on her lungs. She began to cough blood. A sadist smirk played on Tenten's lips.

'**Kill her! Don't waste time! She had attacked you… She deserved to be sen****t in hell. Tenten do it! Cut her head off.'**

"How…? When…?"

She tried to stop the pain and the blood while covering her wound. Tenten shook her head as she watched the blood.

'**What the hell are you doing? Kill her damnit! Empty her veins on the ground! Kill her!'**

She shook her head trying to keep her cool but she could feel the need to see more of her blood, to kill this brat. She must get out of here. Her eyes changed of color for a few seconds alarming Amaya who widened eyes.

"I'm a Weapons Mistress. I can't die from a weapon. Remember that, little witch. You know it's pathetic to attack someone from behind? You are lucky I didn't cut your head off."

She turned around not even feeling the pain in her chest. This Lady Amaya… Argh! She just wanted to cut her head off! She touched her forehead. The mark… It became unstable. She had almost lost the control and killed her without a second thought. Haku ran to her looking at her bloody shirt. Neji soon followed with all the rest of the gang.

"Lady Amaya, exit this country now or I will personally kill you. You had injured my fiancée. Don't make me kill you right here, right then because I had never been considered a sweet man." He hissed.

Some maids helped her up and walked to the carriage. Amaya glared a last time at the calm Tenten before passing out.

"My Lady, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine really. I had been in a worse condition, I swear."

Neji took her wrist pulling her towards him. She widened eyes in shock. He lifted slightly the shirt to see blood flowing down.

"No, you aren't. Hinata, take care of her."

"Hai, brother!"

She walked to Tenten but Haku stopped her.

"Please, My Lord, let me take care of her."

Neji hesitated before nodding. Haku smiled and picked Tenten up bridal style even if she was protesting loudly. She fell asleep before he reached her room. Her protector put her down on her bed. He took her shirt and began to heal her wound. He tried to ignore the fact that she was only with a bra. It was kind of embarrassing but he had to talk to her.

He had seen something the others hadn't. She had almost killed the woman and the fact she was still standing even with a kunai in her chest. This was becoming dangerous. He had taught her how to control her anger but that was something else. It was probably because she remembered and that she had used neither her bloodline limit nor the Hiruski style for too long now. He signed banding her chest with a neat cloth. He injected some blood pills through her vein to make her recover quickly. He hadn't much time before the King would come to see how she was.

Tenten woke up giddy after a few minutes.

"My Lady?! Good you are awake. We need to talk about what happened earlier."

She nodded slightly taking her head between her head.

"This wasn't supposed to happen… I'm scared Haku. I'm scared of the consequences… If I can't control it I can kill someone even if I don't want to…"

He wrapped his arms around her sobbing figure.

"Calm down, My Lady, there is probably a way to end it before you lose the control of it…"

She pulled away wiping her tears away.

"Yeah… I want you to seal it, Haku."

He widened eyes jumping on his feet.

"Are you out of mind?!? It's your birth right! You can't possibly think about getting rid of it!"

Some tears fell on her cheeks as she clenched her fists. Haku looked at her worriedly. He hadn't seen her cry like that a lot. She had cried at her mother's death and that's it. Even if she had been injured Tenten had too much pride to cry.

"I don't have any choice! I can't bear it! I'm here where she had been. I'm walking where she had walked. Please this favour to me. Seal it! It will become more and more unstable because I can't bear the pain. It's too much and the mark I hated it! Take it out! I would be able to continue like that. It would kill me someday. Help me Haku and seal it."

He bit his below lip nodding slightly. Maybe it would be a good idea after all. Her pain would destroy her and the people around her. He understood how she must be feeling but he didn't want to end the generation of the Jurinai like that!

"Fine. I will but I will show you how to unseal it and you have to promise that you will unseal it if your life is in danger."

Haku looked at her seriously. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because he had sealed her mark. She smiled weakly and nodded.

**Library**

Neji frowned slightly at the results of the research.

"So you think Tenten and that Haku guy know something? Fine. Ino, watch over Tenten and make sure she's alright. I will ask her some questions by myself. Shikamaru, follow this Haku guy everywhere and cornered him if he does something suspicious. Hinata, watch the environs to see if someone, who is not supposed to be here, enters Konoha. Naruto doubled the security around Konoha and if some men are left then double the security around the castle too. Kankuro, Temari, I need you to search through the records from the Lighting Country. I wan to know who sent the body and why. Dismissed."

"Hai!" They chorused.

They all disappeared in a pouf of smoke except Neji and the Sand Siblings who were still sit in front of the scrolls and the book.

"I would go see if she's alright. Don't do anything stupid, Kankuro."

The puppet master growled cursing under his breath as the King walked out of the room.

**Tenten's room**

Neji entered the room silently watching her chest moving up and down and the soft sound of her breath. Haku had exited the room leaving her some medicines to help her recovering quickly. He lay next to her watching her sleep. The King was really growing soft but Tenten didn't realised she was the only one to have that kind of influence on him.


	9. Truth, Moments and Memories

_Again thanks for the reviews guys!_

_I love you all! LOL!_

_Please enjoy and if you can leave a little review!_

_-Red-_

* * *

Neji was meditating in front of her bed in an Indian position. Tenten was awake for while but he didn't seem to notice. For once, he wasn't cold or pissed he was just peaceful. She smiled weakly touching her shoulder. Haku had erased the pain by sealing her bloodline limit and her memories. Before her fourteen years old there was nothing, just a blank page where her childhood had been erased. Haku said he couldn't erase any further because he was already lacking of chakra. Anyway, he had sealed the principal. 

She remembered the cadaver of Zabuza but she didn't remember why she sent it back here why it had pushed her to go to the Mist and to become their killer personal machine. However, the only thing she knew that her fourteen first years of life had been hell and that's all she needed to know.

The Weapons Mistress stood up picking her clothes on a chair. Neji opened one eye and studied her back, her hips and her legs. He reclosed his eyes. 'Man, I'm becoming a perv…' Tenten looked at the King unsure if it was a good idea to change her clothes in the same piece of him. He was meditating and he was without a doubt a pervert but in the other hand if he decided to open his eyes when she's naked. She opened her mouth but he stood up and walked out of the room. She cocked her brows. 'How rude…'

The instant she had finished to put her clean clothes on, Neji entered the room.

"How did you…?"

"I used my Byukugan."

Her brows began to twitch.

"What would have happened if I wasn't finish, hun?"

"Nothing I hadn't already seen anyway…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!?"

"Nothing. Anyway, are you feeling better?"

Tenten raised sarcastically an eyebrow.

"The great King of the Fire Country is asking me if I'm alright?! Do you have a fever, Neji?"

She pressed her hand against his forehead. He flinched at the contact. 'Damn…' He pulled away gently.

'**What the hell are you doing, boss? You could have enjoy the moment a little longer, ne?!'**

'Shut it. I'm not going to jump on her.'

'**Well you are talking about a good idea…'**

'You are really hopeless… and pervert.'

"You don't seem to have any fever. May I ask what you were doing here, meditating in my room?"

He looked away.

"Well? I'm listening Lord Hyuuga."

She smirked and sat down. Neji looked at the way she crossed her legs shaking his head.

'**She's so SEXY!'**

'Holy shit…'

'**So you admit it!'**

'No… but oh crap… Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga!'

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"What were you doing here?"

"IwasworriedaboutwhatAmayadidtoyouIjustwantedtocheckoveryouandIwantedtoappologyformakingyoufighther."

She raised a brow confused.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. What were you saying?"

'**Kiss her damnit! You are a chicken you aren't even able to say a sentence straight. Go ahead kiss her. She will understand!' **

'You saying by yourself you idiot! I'm not even able to say a sentence straight how the hell am I supposed to have the guts to kiss her.'

'**Well let me show you, smartass!**'

Without knowing what the hell was going in his head he just collapsed his lips against hers. Tenten widened eyes soon falling on the bed with Neji on top of her.

'Hmm… He's a good kisser… I think it means he was worried.'

'**What the hell are you doing!? Kiss him back already. It's not everyday that Hyuuga Neji shows emotion. Besides, he's HOT!'**

Her arms sneaked around his neck as she began to kiss him back. His tongue made his way on her mouth exploring it. She moaned against his lips making him smirk. He moved his hands under her shirt and Tenten moaned again.

"Crap now they are really making out!"

Their eyes snapped opened and they pulled away jumping apart. Tenten was red and if you looked closely you could tell that Neji was blushing as well. Naruto was grinning and Hinata was next to him blushing madly poking her fingers together.

"I hoped you let her some times to sleep yesterday Neji."

He glared at the Lord who was still grinning madly. Hinata pulled the sleeve of her husband away from Neji.

"Well sorry brother for the…hum… interruption… and just continue… what… hum… the thing you were doing…"

The quiet woman pushed Naruto out of the room closing the door behind her but they could still hear the loudmouth laughing his ass off.

Tenten took her head between her hands.

'Argh that was embarrassing like hell! HInata saw me making out with her brother. Why does God hate me that bad?'

'**Now the real thing you need to worry about now is: TO KILL NARUTO FOR INTERRUPTING THE MOMENT!'**

"Tenten? I need to ask you something…"

She raised her head from her hands not looking directly at him.

"What is it?"

"What do you know about the cadaver we found two days ago?"

The Weapons Mistress frowned cursing quietly.

'He's not sweet for a long time…'

'**Does it mean the make-out session is over?! NNNOOO!'**

"Well I found a body in the Lighting Country and it had the same mark as this one."

"Haku's father, right?"

"Hmmm…"

"Okay… But why did you send it back here anonymously?"

Tenten closed her eyes trying to remember why but the memory was blank thanks to the seal jutsu.

"I don't remember clearly... but it was important for Haku."

He scrutinized her facial expression searching for the truth.

"Yeah but why didn't you let your name?"

She rubbed her neck a little annoyed by her amnesia and his smart questions.

"I guess it wasn't good for the image of the Mizu family."

He nodded slightly accepting this answer.

"But tell me…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP NEJI AND KISS ME FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

Tenten blushed madly clapped her hands on her mouth. Neji's jaw dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes.

'Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!'

'**You did worse… You screamed it! HAHAHA! Have fun! Bye!'**

She cleared her throat looking away.

"I mean common spill."

He smirked crossing his arms.

'**She asked for it! What don't you…?'**

'Wait… I will corner her like she's always doing then make-out with her.'

'**Hm… Seem fair enough!'**

"I was going to ask if you want to spar with me but if you have other things in mind… I guess I can't say no…"

His smirk grew as she hided her face behind her hands.

"Common, I'm hungry… What about breakfast?"

Tenten looked at him sarcastically forgetting the incident from before.

"Neji… Are you sure you are alright because you are feeling something…"

She smirked while he huffed. Tenten walked in front of him out of the room towards the dining room. She was welcomed by an excited Ino who took her arms soon followed by Hinata. The girls pushed her in an empty room closing the door behind them. Neji rolled his eyes and sat down. Naruto was still grinning.

"Naruto if you still want a mouth to kiss your wife you better stop grinning."

"Touchy…"

But after a second thought, he stopped. Neji was able to cut his entire body if he wanted to. Kankuro and Temari entered the room with their amrs overcrowded of papers.

"Can we know why there are some records which had been burnt?" The puppet master yelled frustrated.

Neji cocked his brows.

"My father destroyed the ones which held the secrets of this country. Why? Did you find something?"

Temari put some folders on the table showing them to Neji. He read the highlight lines promptly. The King widened eyes as he perused the text with his eyes.

"A whole clan had been killed like that? Find me the name of it!"

"Well that's the problem. The records had been burnt. But it was just a little after the Uchiha massacre… You can ask the Informer…"

Neji nodded slightly giving back the papers to the Sand Siblings.

"You should ask her another question while you are under the castle."

They turned to look at the Nara genius.

"Like what?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

'Shikamaru is creepy when he's this calm. What is he up to?' Naruto thought stopping chowing his food for a second.

"Like why does Tenten know a jutsu of the Uchiha's speciality."

Neji almost hit his forehead on the table. Was he that stupid? Of course it was an Uchiha's jutsu. Why didn't he notice it? He gritted his teeth clenching his fists.

"You mean, maybe she's an Uchiha!?" Naruto yelled.

Neji slapped himself mentally. He had make-out with an enemy of the Fire Country. He just had too much pride to admit he liked the supposed enemy of the country.

"Ask Haku all the questions you want, Nara, I also permit you to use torture if he stays quiet. Naruto you shut your mouth about it and you will come with me to ask the Informer some questions downstairs. Kankuro tell Ino to never lose of view Tenten after you'll return to the Library to search with your sister. This is very bad."

"Because 'your make-out partner' turned out to be an enemy of this country?"

"Shut it Naruto!" He snapped.

The silence fell on the room. The King was more than pissed. They quickly understood, even Naruto, that Neji wasn't in the mood to hear anything. The most of them disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

* * *

**Wind Country, Gushij castle**

His cold eyes were staring at the elder in from of him. He leaned back in his seat still staring at the sweaty old man.

"Let me get this straight… My Lady almost killed my niece without using her true powers?"

"H-hai!" The old man shuttered.

He smirked, paused a few instant to enjoy the fright of the elder. It was a so good entertainment to see the fear of the others. Though, he wasn't going to kill his only man in the Hyuuga council but the old man was to afraid to believe other wise.

"Then? My niece tried to cheat and plunge a kunai in her chest while the match was already finished. More importantly, My Lady didn't flinch at all?"

The elder nodded slightly. Lord Gushij smirked.

"She was about to use the Hiruski style then… Why didn't she use it? Because I told you her past is haunting her… It will be easy now!"

He laughed hysterically with that same insane glint burning through his cold eyes.

"I was right!" He shouted between two laughter.

He laughed even more while the elder backed off a little making sure a secure place was distancing them. He stopped to laugh brutally narrowing his eyes.

"Tell one of my men to kill Lady Amaya."

The elder widened eyes. Did this man just asking to kill his own niece?

"Sir? You mean…?"

The black haired man hit the desk in front of him with his palm. The old man jumped in surprised.

"Yes! Kill her! She's useless! Not even able to fight without cheating. It's a disgrace for our clan. We are torture users not losers who are not able to stand by themselves without cheating."

"B-bu-but… She's the heiress!"

He looked at him disgusted.

"I have nothing to do of an heiress who is not able to claim proudly her name. She cheated, not even able to fight properly My Lady and not even causing her some serious injuries. By the end day, I want to hear that she dies because of her injuries. Do you hear me?! NOW OUT!"

He yelled punching his fists on the desk. The elder ran off scared. The man leaned down in his seat smiling contently. 'If I don't have any other chance… I will have to kill My Lady on the spot and then taking control of Konoha.'

* * *

**In the g****aol under the Hyuuga castle **

Lord Hyuuga crossed his arms under his chest looking at the slender figure on the couch. She was smirking ear-to-ear looking at them. Naruto was a little behind the King staring nervously at the woman. Though, she was solidly attached with chains nothing can really resist to Hirou Yoshi. She was a criminal from the Mist but born in Konoha that Neji had captured. She was a dangerous woman who turned out to know the names of a lot of people. That was the only reason she was still alive because the laws in Konaha stated that a missing nin became automatically an enemy of the Hidden Village of Leaf and must be executed if ever he's captured. The purple head woman had left the country because she didn't achieve the same goals as the other ninjas anymore.

"What can I do for you, Lord Hyuuga? Oh…"

She smirked, sitting up on the couch.

"Lord Uzumaki? It had been a while. Hasn't it?"

Neji glared down at her.

"Stop toying with us, Hirou."

Another smirk played on her lips as she stood up to face the Lords.

"Fine, but I was so lonely… Too bad!"

She shook her shoulders turning her back from Neji and Naruto.

"Do you know a woman named Tenten?"

"Always straight to business, hun, Hyuuga? To answer your question, My Lord, I will have to see her…"

He frowned. 'I can't permit her to leave the cell or she can run away.'

"So you do know her?" He repeated slowly.

Naruto looked at the King from the corner of his eyes. 'Does he really think about letting her face Tenten?' He gritted his teeth.

"Is she an Uchiha?!" He yelled pushing Neji aside.

Hirou raised a brow apparently amused by the Uzumaki's reaction. She smirked.

"No… There are only two survivors; Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha but one will kill the other someday if it's not already done."

Neji cheered mentally.

'**YEAH! WE CAN MAKE-OUT WITH HER WIHOUT WORRIES!'**

'Shut up! It's not just that!'

'**Yeah… It's true… See you LOVER boy!'**

'Why you…!'

"I have…" Naruto started bring the King back to reality by his loud voice.

"I know you have other questions but I want to see Tenten… After, I will answer all of your questions… along with her." She cut off smirking.

The 2 Lords looked at each other nodding slightly. It was a fair deal besides she wouldn't be able to run away if Neji and Naruto were there, accompanying her. She wasn't crazy enough to fight the 2 powerful Lords. However, the meeting promised to be very interesting…

* * *

**With the Girls**

"TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS, GIRL!"

Tenten covered her ears with her hands along with Hinata. 'Geez… She yelled so loud.'

"Ino… I think she needs some silence…"

The Weapons Mistress thanked the heavens to have allowed Hinata to live.

"Fine… Sooooooo? You make-out with the King?!"

"We just kissed…"

Hinata blushed playing with her fingers.

"Well, I saw his hands under your shirt…"

Tenten became red. 'Crap… She saw it!'

"Urgh…"

Ino began to laugh clapping her hands together.

"I can't believe that maybe you would have done 'it' if Hinata hadn't entered the room."

"Of course I wouldn't have done 'it' I'm not a… a disgusting pig."

Hinata giggled quietly remembering the accident of yesterday.

"My, my, girl, you have got a lot to learn…" Ino signed.

Tenten had to smirk at this.

"But you Ino? Are you with Lord Nara?"

Lady Hyuuga giggled even more looking at Ino who was blushing madly.

"I…"

"What she's trying to say is that Shikamaru was her best-friend but now they are going out together."

"He didn't purpose, yet?"

Ino shook her head.

"We didn't the time to get married because of your dear King, Tenten. He's always sending us on mission but Shika purposed. We just never get married that's all."

"Yeah… I hope my brother will softer with you, Tenten, because the day I gave birth he sent my husband to get you!"

Tenten rubbed her head nervously. 'Like it's my fault…'

"He's a little too much, ne?"

"ONLY TOO MUCH?!?" They yelled.

She smirked looking at the 2 mad women.

"I know he's impossible after that you exited the room, Hinata, he started asking me questions about the body they found. I just wanted to strangle him."

"No! He didn't!?"

They giggled before being interrupted by a knock on the door. An ANBU entered the room bowing at the 2 princesses.

"Lady Tenten, Lord Hyuuga wishes your presence in the North Gardens. There is a guest he wishes to present you."

* * *

_I know some of you will be confused with the Uchiha's jutsu but Tenten IS NOT an Uchiha!_

_It was just an excuse to enter a new caracter... hehehehe_

_The interesting meeting is tomorrow!_

_Bye!_

_-Red-_


	10. Between the lines of the truth

**_I can't believe I'm updating the 10th chapter of this story..._**

**_HELL YEAH! LOL!_**

**_It had been a while since I didn't sleep beofre 11 because I was taping a chapter but..._**

**_TONIGHT IS A MIRACLE I'M UPDATING MY 10th AT 10 O'CLOCK!_**

**_Hehehehehe! Yeah crazy people still exist! LoL!_**

**_Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for the reviews! _**

**_Seriously you rock guys!_**

**_-Red-_**

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

**The captain of the 8****th**** squad of the Hidden Village of the Mist was still working late on night. Houri signed heavily. Reading the reports of her soldiers wasn't supposed to **_**her**_** tasks for God's sakes. That's why there was a secretary in the office next to hers. Rubbing her temples from a possible headache, she grabbed a bottle of sake under her desk. She rested her chin on her hand filling carelessly the grass in front of her. This was such a drag. The reports were so boring. I mean common do they have to be so formal, telling from the color of the sky to the time even counting the slight little seconds. It had been years since she had been declared a missing nin in Konoha. She wasn't proud at all but there was no going back. She had chosen the way of the criminals even if it was because of a selfish love for a man she cherished the most. She laughed quietly filling again her grass. The biggest error she had ever done. The man never loved her he was just manipulating her. 'Men are trash…' She thought darkly drinking the sake in one shot. The purple haired woman put the bottle back in its hidden place going back to work. She had the right to have some fun and to take a few breaks after 5 hours of work but the boss wasn't someone patient at all. If she hadn't resume the useless reports before tomorrow morning he would probably pinned the door down of her office and spar with her until she ask for mercy begging. She cursed. Her boss was just an idiot bunch of muscles with maybe a bird brain if you look cautiously. She smirked at the thought. **

**As she was finally finishing the last reports, a soldier entered the room with a teenager behind him. He bowed his head while she raised a brow. What the hell was doing a teenager in this department?**

"**Captain, we found her in front of the gates. The Colonel wants you to look after her. She would become your apprentice if you accept."**

"**Leave, soldier!"**

"**Hai, Ma'am!"**

**She looked over at the girl. She was staring coldly at her and didn't seem intimidate at all. Houri joined her hands studying the teenager. Her long brown haired was cascading around her shoulder as her hazel eyes were still looking straight in her eyes. The Captain cocked her brows. This girl was about to fall into the darkness. Did she know it? Did she understand that to become a ninja from the Mist it was required to kill? Did she understand that the most of the people leave broken? By the look on her face she could tell she was already broken but it wasn't a good idea anyway, to become a ninja from the Mist. **

"**What's your name?"**

"**I'm Tenten and before you ask I don't have any surname or clan."**

**She shivered. This kid was cold. **

"**Do you know you would have to kill?"**

**The girl nodded slithgly. Hirou smirked to her self 'At least now I know she's still alive...' **

"**A kinochi is always ready to put her life on the line to protect her village. She must never show emotion either. Her feelings must never get in the way even if it means to kill the beloved ones if they are in the way for the success of the mission."**

**Hirou stared widened eyes at the stern girl. She reminded her of her own self when she had finally understand that the man she loved so much was a total bastard and that all his sweet words were lies. **

"**Listen up, kid, you are already broken do you really understand that here you will have more demons on your heels? It's not a game! 'To kill or being killed': that's our law!"**

**She was frustrated this girl didn't understand how it was difficult. **

"**I'm a not afraid because I am already dead…"**

**She widened eyes while the teenager said hethe words she had once said on a neutral voice. **

'_**I don't care anymore! He killed me, he betrayal me! **_

_**I'm here because of this, because of HIM! I'm already dead anyway more dead body won't affect me.'**_

"**However I have a request…"**

**She looked up at the girl. **

"**What is it, kid?"**

"**I do not wish to kill any kinochi or shinobi of whatever country. I only kill criminals."**

**She smirked leaning back on her seat.**

"**Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look…"**

**The teenager didn't even glare at her. Hirou's smirk grew wider. It was good to know she hadn't fall in the darkness yet. She was broken but she was still managing to get a hold of her self. She was still standing but lost. She was like her and she wanted to teach her how to never fall in this hell. **

"**Fine… You will never kill any ninjas, only the criminals…You will sleep at my place, come before I fell asleep in my office."**

**She yawned and stood up taking the teenager by the shoulder. **

"**I will be your sensei, training start tomorrow. Now tell me, do you have any special ability?"**

"**Weapons but I don't have any bloodline limit if it was what you wanted to know."**

**She nodded slightly accepting this answer. **

"**Tomorrow, you will show me your aim."**

"**My aim is perfect, over 200 of accuracy."**

**She stopped to walk looking deeply in her hazel eyes. She had still this annoying expression unreadable even her eyes. All around her was unreadable. She couldn't tell if she was lying, kidding or simply telling the truth. **

"**Wow… Where are you from, kid?"**

"**Mizu family of the Lighting country."**

**She cocked her brows. 'I never heard that the aristocrats' families were teaching the girls how to fight…' She rubbed the back of her head deep in thought. **

"**Tell me, kid, what the hell are doing here away from this family of aristocrats?"**

**The teenager looked up at the woman. **

"**I apologize but I won't tell you."**

"**Why not, kid?"**

"**It's my past and nobody needs to know."**

**Tenten looked at the starry dark sky of the night. Hirou smirked.**

"**Very nostalgic your thing…"**

**She nodded slowly still gazing at the sky. Okay, that was becoming very and totally annoying. She clenched her fists and stared at with fire burning in the eyes. **

"**ARGH! LISTEN TO ME KIDDY! QUIT THAT COLD ATTITUDE OF YOURS OR I WILL HAVE TO BREAK IT BY MYSELF!"**

**She raised a brow at the woman's childish attitude. For Houri, it was no way in hell or in heaven she would continue to watch the one she had been and that she hated so much. However, this teenager had her whole life in front her. She just hoped Tenten would understand that to kill was the thing to do in any case. But even there, the child seemed to already understand it. She didn't want to kill shinobi and kinochi. It was a relief for her. Maybe then, she wouldn't turn out like her…**

"**HERE I GO!"**

**She threw a punch towards her face but the teenager blocked it. **

"**Crazy woman…" She muttered under her breath dodging another blow. **

"**WHAT WAS THAT, KIDDY?!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The wind blew the purple hair of the woman away form her face revealing her pale complexion. It Neji was standing stoical behind her with Naruto who was for once neutral. The ANBU walked with Tenten to North Garden's area. Seeing the purple haired woman standing in front of the 2 Lords, the Weapons Mistress widened eyes. 'Purple hair…?' Hirou smirked.

"We need to talk, kid. Common."

A vein popped on her forehead. 'Do I really still look like a kid?!?! That crazy woman! I can't believe she's here. So it was true… she got caught.' The ANBU pushed her inside followed by the King and Naruto who were pushing Hirou in Neji's office. Her eyes narrowed. 'They are treating me like… I did something wrong.'

"So you know each other."

The King's voice rang to her ears bringing her back to reality. He was sitting behind his desk staring at them coldly. 'This is worse than a true interrogator! What the hell is happening here?!'

"Yes, the kid and I have a very long story together. We met in the Mist. Pretty stubborn this kid… I taught her everything."

She smirked but received a punch in the face by Tenten. The boys widened eyes looking at the red cheek of Hirou. Naruto stared at the fuming Weapons Mistress. 'Why the hell did she do that?' Her eyes flashed of anger as she turned her head to face her ex-sensei.

"Taught me everything, hun?! My ass, Purple-sensei! You are a crazy woman able to attack a poor kid in her sleep to show her how to not let her guard down! Besides, you let yours down!"

The purple haired woman looked at her with fire burning in her eyes.

"You should be thankful, little shrimp! Besides, you were nothing like a poor kid!"

They were glaring at each other their noses only a few inches apart.

"Do I look like a child anymore, Granny?"

"WHAT?! I'm not a Granny! I'm as pretty as before!"

Tenten grinned still glaring at her.

"Turn around, Purple-sensei! Now it's better!"

Neji punched the desk in front of him glaring at the 2 women in front of him.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE WORSE THAN SAKURA AND INO! NOW I WANT ANSWER SO REMIND QUIET FOR NOW ON!" He shouted.

He exhaled deeply sitting back in his seat. The 2 women stopped, huffed and looked away from each other. Neji's brows began to twitch.

"So she was your sensei?"

"Yeah in the Mist."

"Are you an Uchiha?"

Tenten laughed her ass off holding her sides. Neji glared at her to answer the question. She cleared her throat becoming brutally serious.

"One question: Do I look like one? You certainly know that to be an Uchiha it would take me black eyes to be able to do the Sharigan. So I'm as much an Uchiha as Purple-sensei is beautiful."

Hirou opened her mouth but Neji cut her off but throwing a kunai in front of her face. She dodged cursing something like 'Stupid bad-temper King'. Tenten stared at Neji smirking proudly. 'At least I had taught him something, ne?'

"Okay because for an instant we all thought that you were a traitor!" Naruto shouted grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

If looks could kill everything would have passed out around Tenten. Neji slapped mentally his forehead. 'Nice going idiot! Nice! Very nice! Now how the hell I am supposed to…' He was interrupt in his thought when 5 kunais were sent towards and 5 others towards Naruto. They dodged looking at Tenten with a 'do you know you could have killed us?!' expression.

"You. thought. I. was. a. what?"

Now her voice was scary between a whispered and an angry snap. Naruto gulped so did THE Hyuuga Neji. At that moment, Tenten was scarier than Hiaishi Hyuuga.

"Tenten, calm down…"

"No, I can't believe that you thought I was a traitor."

"Well you were able to do an Uchiha jutsu…" Naruto's voice, for the first time in 20 years of existence, drained into a murmur.

Other kunais were thrown in there direction making jump apart. Hirou leaned in her seat praying silently to be forgotten.

"I can't believe that you were that stupid, Hyuuga, you think you are higher than everyone but in fact you are a low life not even able to express feelings for more than a minute."

She pushed violently the ANBU out of the way and slammed the door brutally. The painting of the great Hyuuga clan on the wall shook for 5 minutes before Neji recomposed his facial expression. Her words hurt him more that they were supposed to. Maybe because they were true or maybe it was because it was Tenten who shouted them. He joined his hands sitting back in his seat. Next to him, Naruto was shivering non-stop. It began seriously annoying.

"Naruto, go find Hinata."

Without a word, he exited the room thinking about the scary and creepy face of Tenten. The King turned back his attention to Hirou.

"Which clan had been completely destroyed by the Soul's Torture seal jutsu?" He asked sternly looking at her with his Byukugan on.

The purple haired woman huffed outraged. They made a deal. She wasn't executed and she would tell him everything the King wanted to know. There were really a few things she didn't know. For example; what happened the 2 years she was imprisoned in the cell underneath. She smirked crossing her legs.

"The clan is from here, Lord, don't you remember? You were 9 years at that time…"

Neji cocked his brows deep in thoughts. 'I don't remember anything… How come?' Hirou titled her head.

"Well, Lord Hiaishi seemed to have never tell you about that, hun? It was secret after all. But you surely remember the Jurinai clan known as the Deadly Weapons."

"Yeah… We had received a couple of times them here in the castle. Lady Tayuga was in good terms with my father and the other Lords. One day, they disappeared all at once. Father said they went another country for business."

Hirou's smirk grew wider. 'Interesting how he had been gullible… A whole clan never disappear like that.'

"They have been massacred in the most horrible way. All the souls of these women had been sealed in their body and tortured but they were all alive when Hiaishi found them. He had to unseal them all. They had searched for days the culpable but never find him but it was obvious that it was a gang of Torture users who did it."

She leaned closer looking at him in his pearl cold eyes.

"Another body had been found in the lighting country 2 years later. Zabuza… A great kinochi from the Leaf but with the power of the Mist… Tenten found the corpse but I believe from the look on your face that you already know that. After, she had been broken. She said it was because she had found it but if you want to know there's more she's not saying… She was 13 years old and she had found a body tortured on the edge of a river. She came to the Mist and I gave her a job. I swear, My Lord, she was colder than you and the whole Hyuuga clan put together. Even if you insulted her she would never glare at you. She would just stare coldly. She would never raise her brows. She was a lost soul that's why I protect her and at the same time respect her. You know the first thing she said to me? _'I will never kill any kinochi or shinobi from whatever Countries. I will only kill criminals.'_ I respected her for that. Even if she was lost broken she still remained attached to her values."

The purple haired woman took out two scrolls from her jacket. Neji tensed taking a kunai from his pocket. Hirou smirked making the scrolls rolled in front of him.

"Give them to Tenten. She would need it someday. I don't know what it is but a long time ago it was the only piece of her identity… Oh and, My Lord, this kid is stronger than you could ever expect. You can trust her with your life she would never disappointed you. I had taught her the right things because I didn't want her to do the same mistake as me. This girl had been Colonel, General, soldier, Caporal, Captain and more but the last thing she would ever be is a traitor. If you look closely in her past you would find something surprising…"

She smirked as he nodded slightly to make her talk.

"Tenten had never been a ninja."

He widened eyes almost falling down his chair.

"She was always in the Army never a kinochi even in the Mist. They called her Death. Even though she was a true killer machine she never laid a finger on any ninja. That's why you can't call her a traitor."

Satisfied by the look on his face, the criminal of the Mist leaned against her seat smirking. Neji shook his head. He stared to feel guilty to even think she was possibly a traitor.

"Tell me, where is she from."

"Well, Lord, she said she was from the Mizu family. I don't know more about it even though I contacted them and they said they _adopted_ her."

He cocked his brows. 'That's why she knows how to fight? But that's why she acted like a noble. She had been adopted by a rich family…'

"So she's not really from the Mizu family? She had another past…"

Her smirk faded away as she looked directly in his eyes.

"There are some secrets that never meant to be told, My Lord. Don't play with the fire or you would get more than burned. They can destroy you killing you right in the spot. Anyway, the only word I can tell you about her past is: pain. It's the only word you need to know and maybe the only one you would ever know… like me."

She passed a hand through her violet hair signing. 'Yeah… The only one I will ever know…'

"Tell me all you know about Torture users."

She smirked uncrossing her legs.

"There is only 3 clans known as Torture users and, My Lord, you should know that if you found another body than you have to worry about Konoha's safety. Konoha had been attacked after the Jurinai's massacre because the enemy knew they were at the head of the ANBU force." She warned him.

The King nodded slightly to make her understand he already knew that. Hirou smirked crossing again her legs. 'I didn't expect much from the Hyuuga prodigy…'

"There is the Gushij clan from the Wind Country, the Bifhou clan from the Cloud Country and the Huui clan also from the Cloud Country."

"That's all?"

She cocked her brows grinning.

"Yes… but are trying to do a conversation to avoid Tenten? She seemed pretty angry and she's right. Besides you can't win against her."

She smirked as she caressed her chin. Lord Hyuuga's brows began to twitch.

"Why is that so?"

"Because she's a lot like you, My Lord. I'm even surprise destiny didn't bring you together sooner. I hope you will find the way through her barrier while she would be passing through yours."

She stood up bowed her head and the now conscious ANBU walked her to the goal under the castle.

He knew what he was about to say was very un-Neji like but he couldn't help. He shook his head. No, it was un-Hyuuga like. Man, he was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan. He passed a hand tiredly on his face.

"This is so troublesome, but I have to apologize to Tenten…"

Great! It was sound like Nara in the first part and well in the second –gulp- it was just… Well a miracle.


	11. The clans' compounds

_Sorry for the long wait but _

_I was never happy with the result of this chapter._

_I rewrite it 2 times. I swear it was soooo lame!_

_And after I thought it was along time that Lord Gushij didn't appear_

_in this story. It was just too much calm for my tastes and for a while _

_so I ended up throwing another rough copy fo this chapter in the garbage!_

_This time I hope it's good and for making you wait_

_for 2 days I did it much longer. Usually I only write 2500 words per chapter_

_but here I write 5280 words. So it's like the 11th and the 12th chapter __together! _

_Hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

_Please leave a review!_

_-Red-_

* * *

Tenten ran towards the gates of the castle. She knew that she had only several minutes before they would come chasing after but she didn't care. She just needed time to clear her mind. This jerk! How could he have thought only a second that she was a traitor? She ran faster. The worse was certainly the fact that she had given him her first kiss. The Weapons Mistress gritted her teeth angrily. If he wanted to survive he better not show up before a thousand years. She jumped in from of a compound. She frowned trying to remember what the hell she was doing here. It was a bad idea to let her legs take her anywhere. Her gaze stopped on the sign. It was a black dragon with a red dragon in circle, eating each other's tail. She frowned touching my left shoulder. That sign… The bun-head woman approached the estate but a hand on my shoulder stopped her from going any further. 

"What are you doing here, Miss? This compound is forbidden. You should return where you come from!"

Tenten turned around to see an old man looking at her with cold brown eyes. He seemed angry.

"I… I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't supposed to be here but why is it forbidden?" She asked innocently looking up at the gates of the compound where the 2 dragons where looking at me.

"It's damned, go away!"

She frowned turning her gaze towards the old man.

"How could it be damned? It's just an empty compound!"

His eyes flashed with anger looking at her menacingly

"That's the reason why it's damn! You have nothing to do here! There's nothing left, anyway for you to steal! Leave before I call someone to chase you!"

It was useless to argue with him anyway even if she wanted to pin him to a tree to teach him some respect. She wasn't a thief and she surely wasn't here to steal anything!

"I was supposed to leave anyway…" She whispered.

She turned around running towards the gates of the city passing through the forest again. Tenten ended up in a glade. She frowned but it was better than nothing. She was supposed to head towards of the city but for some reason she just couldn't. All her life she had ran away for a reason she didn't remember but she knew it was stupid. From the age of 13 she didn't stop running away. Was she considered like a traitor for all those countries? She laughed sarcastically. Of course she had told them it was only temporally but they never listened. They nodded not believing a word of what she had told them even if it was the truth… From the moment she stepped on the city, she knew the exact moment she would have to run away… again. Then, she had hid. This time she remembered why. The world is cruel and a woman is never considered like a good soldier. She's always accepted when she's a ninja but you never would see a woman in the army. It's two different and very distinctive worlds. The Ninjas are meant to protect the people, to receive missions and to complete them even if it means to put their lives on the line but the Army is to kill senseless the enemies of the Country. That's it. She had chosen the Army. She had chosen to kill. In this point of view you can say she's a traitor but again she had the right to kill the persons that were in her territory. It was a law. The moment you stepped in a country and you don't have any papers of authorisation from the Kage or the King there you can't enter the country. If you persisted then you are considered as an enemy and the Army or the ANBU had the right to kill you if you don't cooperate. Even with the laws she knew it was cold-blooded to kill a human but she never had that choice. An order is an order and the officers who executed them are not the responsible of what they do. The ones who gave orders are. Anyway, who in this world didn't kill once?

Run, hide, run, hide, run… That was her life. You can also insert kill between them because she had refused to stay armed crossed in whichever Country she had stepped in, except the first time she had been in the Lighting Country. She had been adopted by the Mizu family because she had been lucky.

To have hide, run and kill he had the right to call her a traitor but still… it hurt because he was the one to think it and this jerk was going down!

She thought that she could trust him! She thought… ARGH! Even if he was cold with her he was softer. For once, maybe, Purple-sensei was right! Men are jerks! She had given him her first kiss. Tears of rage fell down her cheeks as she threw more and more kunais on the trunk of the trees around. Wiping away her tears with her sleeve, she pulled out her shurikens and began to throw them one by one on the trees. It was a good thing she had a perfect aim because she would have killed all the animals of this forest.

She cursed slightly as she realised someone was watching her. The guards had already found her. Or was it just now that they were revealing their presence because she was low in chakra?

"Come out! I'm low in chakra and my weapons are all on the ground!" She yelled annoyed.

She was busted. She had nowhere to run, her chakra was dangerously low and her weapons were all on the ground or in the trunks of the trees. The Weapons Mistress was vulnerable. Soon, a killer aura surrounded her. The bushed moved and a man came out arms crossed.

"Finally, you shouldn't have come out, Neji!"

She picked up some weapons throwing them at Neji. He sweat dropped dodging the weapons. His plan was to wait until she was low in chakra and to talk to her. Then, she would have listened to him but he had underestimated her stubbornness.

"Tenten…"

"Don't 'Tenten' me, you jerk!"

At the end, maybe she had a lot of energy left…

"We need to talk…" He said slowly dodging another bunch of shurikens.

She laughed sarcastically stopping a second from throwing another shuriken. She knew anyway that she won't be able to wound him. Her aim was becoming less and less precise.

"Like when you will execute me for being a traitor?"

Her harsh tone hurt him. Normally she would never be so harsh. She was always cheerful. It hurt to know it was his fault if she was like that now. He was the one who hurt her after all. He felt even guiltier.

"Tenten! You are stubborn! Would you please put your weapons down?"

"Fine…"

She dropped her weapons on the ground. Her aim was off anyway. The King raised a brow. The hell? Was she drunk or something? Or maybe…

BAAM!

He backed off a little holding his burning cheek. She had punched the King straight in the face. He glared at her. That was enough. He can understand she was mad but not at the point to hurt him that much. But maybe he deserved it after all… No, he was going to apology. His pride was already crushed. She didn't need to push him to his bottom.

"Do you know you just hit your King?" He hissed.

She grabbed his collar looking at him in the eyes. Their noses were almost touching. He watched her lips but he knew she was going to kiss him.

"My King? Ha! I don't have any King. You are just a low life with a big pride that's all. However, you should be thankful I was going to knee _my King_ in the nuts."

Tenten let go his collar walking away from him but being the stubborn King he was he grabbed her wrist. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her other wrist as well pinning her down to the ground. He was on top of her but she didn't seem to enjoy the position they were in at all.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you, bastard!" Tenten snapped trying to break free.

Neji smirked down at her. She wasn't able to move her legs because of his knees and her wrists were still encircled by his hands.

"I hate you." She said finally calming down a little.

His smirk grew wider as he activated his Byukugan.

"No you don't. You are lying."

She huffed looking away.

"I can see your blush…"

He was apparently amused by the situation.

"Shut up!"

He stopped to smirk looking down at through his Byukugan. She was still mad.

"Anyway, Tenten, I…"

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you! Get off of me. I want leave so get off."

"My eyes see that…"

"Your eyes see nothing! You are blind even with your Buykugan!"

"I…"

"Let me go!"

"No. Listen to me."

She shook her head.

"No. Go away and let me go."

"Tenten, stop being so stubborn and listen to me 2 minutes."

"Let me go and then I will listen to you."

Neji narrowed his eyes. Did she really think he was that stupid?

"Tenten, are you trying to lie to my Byukugan?"

She glared at him fiercely even if his image was buried. He was so going down when she would be up in chakra.

"I don't want to listen to your pathetic words, Neji. Let me leave like I had thought of it in the first place."

He smirked. Her head became strangely heavy.

"Are you still trying to lie to me or are you trying to make you believe you really wanted to leave? You see… If you wanted to leave you wouldn't have lose your time here at throwing all your weapons on the trunks of the trees. Is that correct?"

Tenten closed her eyes and Neji smirked in victory. He frowned after 45 seconds.

"Hey, wake up!" He shouted while shaking her shoulders.

His frown deepened. Was she faking or was she really asleep because of her low chakra. He cursed under his breath. He didn't even have the time to apologize! He had to debate with his inner self about when he would apology to her for 2 hours. Damn woman! She didn't let him talk she even punched him. He let go one of her wrist to touch his still burning cheek. He had to admit she punched pretty hard. He was lucky to have all his teeth in the right place. Damn woman! She was the only one able to cut him off and to punch him. Why did he have to apology to someone like that? She had that pride of hers and he had his. She was stubborn and he was just as worse as her.

He stood up brushing the dust from his honorific robs. The young King signed as he picked her up bridal style. She would be madder than ever. He had thought she was traitor and now he was carrying her back to the castle. Man, she would have his head. The only good point here is that he had all her weapons. He smirked. Perfect blackmail material! Tenten will never be able to survive more than a day without her weapons. That's when the lines of 'please listen to me and you will have them back…' enter in the conversation. Besides, he wasn't mad that he wouldn't be pin to any wall now. His smirk faded. 'She still has her scrolls…' A chibi Devil appeared at his left.

'**What are you waiting for? Take them to****o! We want to live in an advanced age!'**

A chibi Angel appeared at his right shaking his head.

'_No, Neji, don't do it. She will be madder! Besides you already have her weapons. It should be enough…'_

'**What are you saying? It won't be enough! This woman is not like the others. Besides do you want to be pin to the wall with an arrow again?!'**

'_But… You have better manners than that Neji! Would you really be able to search for them __on__ her? A gentleman would never do that!'_

'**Of course he would be able to do it! Go for it man! Don't forget to check her out a little… Hehehehehe.'**

'_Neji! You want to apology to her not to create a second reason to apology to her! Don't do it!'_

'**It's already a miracle if he can say the words 'I'm sorry' once! Go back in your hole, stupid pathetic Angel!'**

'_But…! She deserves better than that! Do you really think she would be able to forgive you if you had taken all of her weapon__s?!'_

'**Of course she would! Neji is a total hottie! She can't stay mad ****eternally to him! Do it man before you lost the guts to do it!'**

'_Like a Lady would ever forgive you! She would immediately think that you take advantage of her while she was sleeping. Neji, if you do it Tenten would never talk to you again!'_

'**Don't listen to the Angel! Listen to me!'**

'_Don't listen to the Devil! Listen to me!'_

'**So what are you going to do?'**

'_So what are you going to do?'_

Neji shook his head. They were helping in anything. He rolled his eyes. The King gulped taking his decision. Tenten was so going to scream.

**50 kilometres from the gates of Konoha **

After the _painful _death of his_ dear _niece that he _loved so much_, Lord Gushij decided it was time to send some **warnings** to the King of the Fire Country. He smirked caressing his bear. First, he thought about killing a whole clan but his counsellors said that the King won't take him seriously since he can't do worse than that. No… He had to make him wonder if one of his clan would be destroyed. A new idea popped in his head. He will blow up a compound while the majority of the clan members would be doing their duties. Like that, the Leader of the Hyuuga clan will fear to lose one of his precious clan and he will probably take seriously his little advices. He thought about the Inuzuka clan a clan of dog users since they were well known but the Uzumaki clan will have more impact on the King since his sister is married to Lord Uzumaki. Then, judging he had been too much generous for the day, he chose to destroy the 2 clans.

His men looked at him wide eyes. He raised a brow looking at them.

"But… But we can't! The Uzumaki clan is too much for us. We can't beat them!"

Lord Gushij rolled his eyes and grabbed his Captain by the collar.

"I didn't say we would kill them like for the Jurinai clan! I said we would _destroy_ them."

His Captain began to shake under his intense stare. He enjoyed his fear for a few moments then let it go.

"Prepare the explosive tags. Is that alright with you, Captain?" He added sarcastically looking at the still shaking man. "It's just a little piece of advice for the King."

He turned his attention towards his other men smirking.

"But if you can kill some Uzumaki I won't reprimand you…"

Some of them laughed as the other just stay stoic bored from the inactive situation.

"Oh… and I hope you won't get caught because all our clan will go down. Remember that and if we go down I will personally kill you with my Soul Torture jutsu. Go luck guys and make sure I can hear the explosion."

"Hai!"

They ran towards the city with their ninja speed. At 10 kilometres from the city they split up in two groups of 15 men each. The first team headed towards the North where the Inuzuka compound was. They waited hiding in the bushed around of the estate for the signal from the other team.

As for the team B they headed as fast as they could towards the center of the city by passing under ground where the Uzumaki compound was. Nobody was using those tunnels unless they were a big emergency. It hadn't happened for the pass 10 years so they were no risk about crossing in front of a guard. The map turned out to be more than useful…Arriving under the compound they installed the big explosive tag under it. Calculating where the middle was supposed to be. The Leader of the squad looked at his watch lighting his cigarette.

"Not yet, guys… But get ready to run away as fast as you could. I don't care if one of you exploded but if they find your corpse they will know who we are so be careful. I don't want to be obliged to run with a dead body in the arms."

He took out the cigarette of his mouth looking at his men. They made a circle around him ready to run away in different directions. He smirked as he looked again at his watch. He extinguished his cigarette under his boot nodding towards his men who took out chakra pills to go faster.

"Let's go guys!"

The Leader made quick hand signs and the explosive tags became red. The 15 men ran off in different direction leaving nothing behind.

Team A had installed the explosive as fast as they could to be in time with the other team. If they were late Lord Gushij will probably kill them with his own hands so they hurried up. Their leader looked at them bored. He was the one to make the compound blow up but he certainly wasn't going to install the whole thing.

"Hurry up, would you sissies! We don't have all freaking day!" He snarled like a drunk man.

They rolled their eyes used to his behaviour. When they were done, they stood up and did a line in front of the forest. He spitted on the ground from his tree. He looked towards the city waiting for the first detonation. He growled. It was just too long for his tastes.

"And I thought you were slow, kiddies." He laughed.

The men tried to ignore his comments looking straight of them.

"What are you waiting for? Take the damn pills. I can sense it! It will blow up in a couple of instant."

They rolled their eyes. Sometimes, they really wonder if he's always drunk or if it is just the way he is. Anyway, they were lucky he didn't insult them for once. They swallowed the pills while their Leader growled excitingly.

Lord Gushij hadn't moved a muscle. He was scanning the city arms crossed and a smirk on his lips from his perch on a tree. Suddenly the center of the village exploded. His smirk grew wider. Everybody was running in every direction panicking and screaming their heads off. He stared amused as the estate continued to burn reducing the big mini-village in an amount of smoke and dust. He turned his head towards the North of the city just in time to see the Inuzuka compound blow up at his turn. He chuckled lightly seeing that the dogs were yapping loudly and once again the people present in the compound and around started screaming. Team B appeared bowing at the bottom of the tree where he was standing.

"It's done, My Lord, and nobody is missing from my team."

He nodded still looking at the village. Maybe he enjoyed a little too much other's pain but he couldn't help it. He had to see…

"We will wait for the other team. Then, we will go."

"There's no need, My Lord, We are here and these sissies are all still alive!"

Team B bowed their heads at the sign of the Lord. He crossed his arms and jumped from the tree to face them.

"We will be back in 5 days to blow up another compound but this time we will leave a nice little message with the condition to stop from blowing up every single clan. He would have to give us the control of his dear city…"

He chuckled sadistically while his men just smirked. Then, they ran off behind Team A and Lord Gushij. 'The third time I will come here, it will be for you My Lady…'

**Dining room**** in the Hyuuga castle**

"So what happen with Haku, Nara?"

The King asked looking straight the leader of the Nara clan.

"Nothing really… It was too troublesome to push him to answer anyway. This kid is stubborn and deeply attached to Tenten. What about with the Informer?"

"We learned plenty of things…"

He resumed all his information with Hirou. At the end, the lazy genius was in his thinking position, Ino was rolling her eyes, Naruto was yawning and Hinata looked straight at her brother.

"Brother! Tell me you apology to Tenten." Hinata said breaking the silence of the piece.

He turned to face her with a smirk.

"No, I didn't."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other while Naruto shook his head and Shikamaru muttered a 'so troublesome…'. Kankuro raised a brow.

"I'm not an expert with girls but trust me you should apologize."

Temari nodded.

"This baka is right for once."

The smirk of the King grew wider while the Sand siblings glared at each other.

"I didn't apologize because she didn't let me so I will have to _force_ her to listen to me."

Naruto grinned looking at his brother-in-law.

"So you apologized after all!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Didn't he just listen to what he just said?

"No. I didn't."

"Hyuuga, get straight to the point! What did you do?" Temari yelled annoyed.

Neji smirked.

"You will see in a couple of minutes…"

"If she's mad after can I comfort her?" Kankuro grinned.

The King glared at him.

"Just try, Kankuro, and you will end up in the hospital."

The puppet master scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly while Naruto poked Neji on the arm.

"I knew it! You like her, hun, hun?"

"Naruto, don't touch me."

The loudmouth jumped away sensing, for once, the dark aura surrounding the young Leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"It's troublesome, Neji. How can you be sure she will listen to you this time? She's pretty stubborn."

He opened his mouth to say another 'wait and watch' but Tenten entered the room with the darker aura they have ever seen.

"NEJI HYUUGA YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK NOW OR ELSE!"

The King smirked looking at her. She was mad, no she was pissed.

"Or else what Tenten? I took every single weapon you had."

The girls gasped in shock. 'No he didn't!' The guys smirked. 'Nice going! Now she doesn't have a choice! Besides you surely had time to check her out!'

"STOP JOKING AROUND YOU JERK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Tenten, calm down and listen closely…"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND, KING OF MY ASS!"

"…If you want to have them back in one piece." He finished trying to ignore her insults.

She calmed down instantly but her eyes still flashed with anger. 'The nerve! He's again blackmailing me! ARGH! I want his head!'

"Everybody leave."

"But we wanted to see you…"

"Naruto if you aren't out in the next ten seconds you will never see the sun set tomorrow."

They ran out without another word. He reminded them of Hiaishi sometimes…Tenten wanted to whip away his annoying little smirk. She almost felt naked without her weapons and he knew it. It was the perfect blackmail material.

"What do you want?" She asked finally looking away from him.

She still can't believe he had all her weapons. He had even dared to take her scrolls. She was for the first time in her life unarmed. She gritted her teeth. He had searched on her for her scrolls.

"I…" He whispered the last part crossing his arms.

"Sorry talk louder Neji I didn't hear that!"

She had him. She smirked approaching him until she was straight in front of him.

"You were saying?" Tenten asked innocently smirking ear-to-ear.

He moved his hand to grab her but she moved away. 'I will play his game… Besides he won't touch me before he apology!'

"If you have nothing to say then give my weapons back."

"I'm sorry."

She raised a brow amused. 'THE Hyuuga Neji is apologizing! A Hyuuga is apologizing! Hahahahaha!'

"I didn't catch that. Really Neji! You should talk louder."

He gritted his teeth.

'Why do I want her forgiveness again?'

'**Are kidding me? You said she was a traitor! It's the worse insult ever to a woman when she is not. Apologize again!'**

"I'm sorry for saying that you were a traitor."

She stopped smirking and looked at him wide eyes. It wasn't funny anymore because he meant it. She frowned. 'Snap out girl! Even if he had to crush his pride he thought you were a traitor.' She turned around showing him her back.

"You took my weapons…"

Lord Hyuuga rubbed his temples. It had already crossed too many unspoken rules of the Hyuuga clan with this woman. He had shown emotion. He had lied to the Hyuuga council. He had screamed. He had been pinned to a wall. He had been cornered by her. He had offended a woman. Finally, he had said sorry.

"And you did worse! You took my scrolls while I was sleeping. I hope you didn't check me out because you will lose a lot of your anatomy."

He grimaced a little. Why everyone kept saying the thing about checking her out? He wasn't** that** perverted! Erase that thought! Damn another rule broken! He had seen her breasts and just smirked. His farther would probably die another time if he heard of it.

"I didn't check you out." He replied slowly moving towards her but she moved away.

Neji gritted his teeth. She was still stubborn like no tomorrow. Why does life have to be so cruel? Not even able to touch her. He closed his eyes. 'I need a way to make her forgive me!' She only had a weakness that he knew. He took out the 2 scrolls Hirou had given him from his robs.

"Here…"

He handed the scrolls. Tenten frowned slightly looking at the scrolls in his hands. She didn't remember the scrolls but once they were important for her. One had a black dragon designed on it and the other one had a red one. She picked the red one unrolling it to read it. She closed it frowning. The dialects were unreadable but she had signed with her blood so they were hers. 'It's like…'

"Where do you have found them?"

The Weapons Mistress picked up the other one. It was also signed with her blood. 'When did I sign them?'

"Your Hirou gave them to me." He replied simply searching for any signs of madness in her features.

She looked up at him frowning.

"My weapons."

He sweat dropped. She still hadn't forgotten. Plan B then… He grabbed her hand and put a chain on it. Her eyes widened as she realised that the motif was a kunai with the Kanji, the symbol of love, on it. He smirked at her reaction. While he was debating his inner self about how he was supposed to apologize to her. He had the idea of a plan B if she didn't want to forgive him. He knew she probably hate jewellery but it was a kunai with the Kanji and he was a Hyuuga. A Hyuuga never love. It was a miracle he even gave her something like that but in the other hand it was worth for… Another broken rule but he didn't care much about it. He waited until she jumped in his arms. He smirked before wrapping her arms around her waist.

'**Score!'**

'Shut up I'm busy!'

"I'm sorry…" He breathed on her neck holding her tighter.

She laughed.

"A Hyuuga had said sorry twice in a day! I'm lucky!"

Neji could almost see her smirk. Someone cleared his throat interrupting them. He frowned looking towards the door. Naruto was dead serious with the others. Wait... Naruto was serious? The hell? Tenten pulled away looking towards Haku and blushing a little. She mouthed a 'what is going on?' and he mouthed a 'where the hell did you find these scrolls?'

"What's going on?"

"The Uzumaki compound had been destroyed along with the Inuzuka's."

The King widened eyes. 'What? Someone had destroyed these compounds?!'

"Neji, this too troublesome! We have to go the Cloud Country! There are the two possible clans able to do such things. We can that way erase these 2 names if they aren't the ones who did this and we would attack the Gushij clan. Besides, they blew them up when almost nobody was inside! It looks like a piece of advice nothing more nothing less. This is bad, Neji. We have to catch them now or they will use the map more and more until the village would be completly destroyed!"

"Makes sense…" Neji said slowly still not believing it. "How many deceased?"

Naruto clenched his fists.

"10 from my clan and 8 from the Inuzuka clan. Kiba is about to kill someone I swear… His sister is dead in the explosion. He's the new leader of the Inuzuka clan."

He nodded shortly. 'Shit... We are in deep trouble!'

"We are leaving… Naruto, Hinata, you stay here in my absence and govern this kingdom _intelligently_. Make sure it doesn't happen again. I trust you, Hinata, to check on him if he does anything stupid and put all the ninjas under alerted. Nara, Yamanaka call Inuzuka we are going. Tenten, pack your things. Your weapons are in my room. Temari, Kankuro, return to your village and ask for help. Bring Lee and Shino with you. Try to see if it was the Gushij clan that attacked us meanwhile. Haku, return at your duties and don't tell anyone about that."

That was bad. Someone had penetrated Konoha without anybody noticing it and had blown up 2 compounds. 18 persons dead… Neji gritted his teeth. It was too much. Around him his men disappeared in a pouf of smoke. He hoped there was still time left to save Konoha.


	12. The forests and the Desert

_Thank you Solmarie_

_for telling what the hell was the name of Kiba's mother!_

_I corrected it!_

_Thanks for all your reviews, you guys!_

_Love you! LOL!_

**

* * *

**

**Konoha's gates**

Neji was the first to arrive at the gates of the city. He had ordered at his team to pack as fast as possible and to meet him at the gates to leave as soon as possible. He rubbed his temples. This was bad… I mean very bad. Someone had blown up the compound of the 2 most powerful clans in his kingdom. Someone was stupid enough to attack the Uzumaki clan. Finally, someone had a map of Konoha that allowed him to enter gently the city to whatever he wanted and then exited the village, hands in the pockets like nothing had even happened. He gritted his teeth. Lady Hana Inuzuka was dead and her little brother was pissed. Kiba was surely going to kill someone. His only parent still alive was dead in an explosion for a reason still unknown. Now he was the leader of his clan and he wanted the head of the man who blow up his compound. He heard a yap behind him. The King turned around. Kiba had his hands on his pockets. He did a move of his head to acknowledge Neji and passed a hand through the fur of his dog, Akamaru. Through the years, his dog had grown up. When they used to go to the Ninja academy, Kiba was always hiding his dog in his jacket. The teachers were always yelling at him because Akamaru was always yapping in the middle of a lecture to tell his master how boring it was. He smirked as he remembered the little white dog Akamaru used to be. Now, he was a true monster of a meter of height. Shikamaru yawned lazily as he approached the King and Lord Inuzuka. He scratched the back of his head saying a 'so troublesome' about the 2 females being late. Tenten showed up jumping from a tree soon followed by Ino who was just behind her. The Weapons Mistress bowed her head at the sign of Kiba who raised a brow.

"Who is she? But she reminds me of someone…"

He sated the last part quietly rubbing his chin in a thinking position. 'This woman… Hum… Where did I see her? Damn, I don't remember…'

"She's my fiancée."

Neji gave him the look of 'ask anything and you are so dead'. The dog user widened eyes almost passing out while Tenten laughed nervously. He looked up and down at her. The Kind clenched his fists and gave him THE glare. Kiba stopped and murmured a 'so protective, man'.

"Can we go?!" Ino yelled scaring almost all the birds near by.

They all flinched at the loud sound.

"Damn troublesome woman! Do you have to be so loud? I don't want to be deaf."

She glared at him huffing. He sweat dropped. 'I think it means I won't have a kiss good-night… It's so troublesome to deal with her… Man…' Neji rolled his eyes even if he was accustomed to their behaviour and this relationship. Tenten rubbed her temples. She hoped sincerely that she will be able to sleep without any interruption like Ino yelling her head off and Shikamaru trying to calm her down. Kiba's brows twitched in annoyance.

"Okay… so… What's the plan, lazy-bum?"

Everybody turned their attention towards the genius who cursed lightly. Damn he hated that nickname but he had to admit that he was lazy. He was just damn to lazy to try not to be lazy so he guessed it was the result of cloud watching and maybe Ino's yells. He smirked at the last thought.

"Neji is at the head to scan the environs. If the clan is really from the Cloud country then, they have probably set traps. It's possible they didn't to increase their speed and to win some times but the opposite is possible too. So, your work is to check some anything suspicious. I'm right behind Neji to stop anyone from going into the trap with my Shadow Imitation no jutsu. After, there is Tenten. If anyone attacks us she will be the one to attack him with her weapons. Behind her, this trouble-… I mean Ino will protect her back if anyone attacks. Finally, Kiba will make sure nobody is behind us with his smell and with his dog he can assure our back. Any question?"

Tenten raised her hand timidly.

"Hum… How to say it simply?"

Lord Huuyga growled in impatience.

"Spill it already, Tenten. We don't have all day!"

"Okay, baka. So, what when we arrive in the Cloud Country? We knock gently at the door and we say something like 'Hello! Are you the ones who attacked the Hidden Village of the Leaf? If yes, can we kill you?'"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, Neji sweat dropped and Kiba signed something like 'smartass'. They didn't think about this part in their plan but they could surely come out with a simple plan at the last minute, hun? Ino just nodded frowning a little. She was right. What the hell were they supposed to do when they get there? Shikamaru laced his fingers together in his thinking position. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"Tenten what happen when someone penetrates the territory of another country?"

She cocked her brows.

"The Army is on his heels, Why?"

"Are they allowed to penetrate the territory of another clan?"

She shook her head. She didn't understand at all what his point was.

"The Army can't unless the clan requests their assistance which will be a real joke. I have never seen that."

He nodded smirking.

"The moment we step in the Cloud Country the Army will take 5 minutes to be on our back. The only way is to penetrate the Huuis' territory. If we take chakra pills we could be there in less than a minute."

He pulled out a map from his jounin vest. He showed them the area with his finger.

"It's the nearest compound from the border. The Bijhou clan is too near from the castle. There. It won't be a good idea at all to go see them in the first place."

He closed the map putting it back in his vest.

"The Torture users will surround us in no time and it will be the perfect moment to ask them some questions…"

Tenten nodded satisfied by his plan. Neji activated his Byukugan by doing some quick hands signs. He looked behind him at everybody.

"We leave now. The Cloud is about 2 days away. We will sleep only 6 hours this night. We don't have any time to waist."

"Hai!"

They ran off behind him in the position already determined by the lazy genius.

**The Hyuuga castle's gates**

Lee was an hour early. He said it will be more youthful to be early. Kankuro laughed his ass off when he saw the Green Beast of Konoha doing push-ups in his thumbs. He was just too much. The puppet master threw his bag on the ground and sat down under a tree to laugh about the 'youthful' exercises of the shinobi. Shino walked quietly to the ground not saying a word as always. Temari was the last to arrive at the gates of the castle. She appeared in a pouf of smoke her hands on her hips.

"So… Listen carefully, bodies! Our mission is simple. We go to the Sand, we bring help back here and we do a little research on the Gushij's ground. If we find anything suspicious we have the order to neutralize them no matter what."

"You got it, sis!"

"…"

"Yosh! Roger, ma'am!"

Temari looked at Shino eyebrows twitching slightly. 'Is he even able to talk? This guy is just creepy!' She shook her head turning her attention towards the decent people. Her eyebrows twitched even more. Lee was still doing his push-ups on his thumbs and Kankuro was playing with a little puppet. She felt little screaming her head off and jumping in lake to commit suicide. Her team was weird. She was the only sane person here. She signed heavily. Neji and God must really hate her.

"Anyway, we will cut the travel from here to Suna in 2 days. Understand?"

"Hai!" They chorused except Shino but she was starting to be used to it.

She smiled brightly clapping her hands together.

"Good! We can go now!"

They ran off in the forest with Temari at the head of the group.

"So, sis? How many men do we have to bring back with us?"

She shook her shoulders turning her head to look at her younger brother.

"That's Gaara's and maybe Sakura's decision." She said still thinking about the way his fiancée ordered him around.

She smirked. 'Maybe I can get more blackmail material!' Kankuro rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was going on in her head. Lee stepped in the conversation in the nice guy pose.

"I'm glad my beautiful cherry blossom finally finds love! Even if it's not with me…"

He turned around with a river of tears coming from his eyes. The Sand siblings sweat dropped.

"But I still believe! I hope you are proud Gai-sensei!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"I still have the powers of youth!"

"Can you shut up already with the power of youth?!"

"You don't have any power of youth! What about some youthful exercises to revive your fire of youth??"

The puppet master's brows began to twitch uncontrollably but Lee stared at him horrified as Kankuro began to curse.

"You freak. / You _unyouthful_ man!"

Temari touched her fan on her back.

"I don't know where you take all that crap about youth/ I don't know where you put your youth!"

She took it out from her cloth around her waist.

"Tell me about your traumatize childhood/ Tell me about your youthful past, comrade!"

The wind user hit them directly on the head sending them directly on the nearest trunk of a tree.

BAAM!

They fell flat on the ground with a few stars on the top of their heads. She grabbed their collar shaking them merciless.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IF I HEAR ANOTHER TIMES THE WORDS 'YOUTH' OR 'YOUTHFUL' I SWEAR YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR TEETH!!!! UNDERSTAND?!"

Too much dizzy to answer they just nodded slightly before being dropped to the ground in a very painful way. Shino looked at the leader of his team through his sunglasses.

"Was that very necessary?"

Temari looked at him shock.

"You can talk?!?!"

"…"

She sweat dropped.

"It must have been the sound of the wind then."

She turned around to face the two men who were probably in their Lala-land. Her brows twitched.

"GET UP!"

She kicked them and they jumped on their feet in a military stance.

"Now we can GO!"

They nodded still in their military stance.

"HAI MA'AM!"

They ran off while Temari smirked satisfied. Shino looked at her weirdly but she didn't catch his stare because of his sunglasses. It was probably better for his sanity anyway.

**45 kilometres the Gushij castle, in the Desert**

Running under the burning sun, Lord Gushij smirked. This mission had been a success. The 2 compounds had been destroyed and the Hidden village of the leaf was under alert. It was exactly what he wanted.

Fear…

He wanted the King to fear for his people, to fear the worse, simply to fear him. He ran his tongue on his dry lips. He will send a nice little message in a couple of days to the King. He will probably agree to every single request he would have made. He smirked once more.

An eagle from above his head drew a shadow on the sand and cried slightly. He raised his head stopping everyone for going any further. He nodded towards one of his subordinates and the man raised his arms to invite the eagle to come on his left arm. The royal bird flew in a circle a few moments above the officer's head before alighting gracefully on his arm. He checked his paw. A piece of paper was neatly folded in 2 with the Gushij's seal on it.

"It's a message from the spy in the Hyuuga council, My Lord."

The officer gave him the piece of paper backing off a little. It was just the usual precaution if the message was a bad news.

Lord Gushij read the message twice before burning it with a fire jutsu.

"The 2 siblings of the Kazekage will show up. We had better get moving! The King is searching the Cloud Country for us. Apparently, he found the guy I killed with my forbidden jutsu and someone told him that there are only 3 clans of Torture users. Two in the Cloud Country and one here… So, in maximum 3 days they will know that we are the ones he's searching for. We need to stop them from finding out."

He pointed his finger towards the team A.

"You. You are going to ambush his squad in the way home. If there's a woman only using weapons, DO NOT kill her. Just knock her out and bring her to me. I will buy time this way to find a way to stop them from alerting the Kazekage of our position."

He turned his head towards the other team.

"You. You come with me. Go now! I don't have all day!"

"Hai, sir!"

They ran off going back in their footstep. The leader of the Torture users ran towards his castle gritting his teeth. They were supposed to have more time ahead.

"When we will arrive at the castle, call the scribe. I need him to write the letter of requests as soon as possible." He shouted at his Captain who just nodded.

**Nightfall, 200 kilometres from the Cloud Country**

The tired ninjas dropped their bag on the ground yawning. They kindled a fire before deciding who will stay awake to be sure everything will be alright. Tenten volunteered since she didn't sleep much anyway. The other one turned out to be Kiba since his dog could sense anybody who approached the camp. The other just fell asleep as soon as their cheeks touched their pillows.

Tenten sat in an Indian position looking absently at the fire. Kiba leaned against his white dog looking at the woman in front of him. He knew her. He was certain of it but he couldn't remember where they had met. He just couldn't remember her name and who she was. He tensed a little as she reached her pocket and pulled out a kunai. She began to twist it on her hand. Then, it hit him.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kiba and his older sister Hana followed their mother. Teasing each other and yelling loudly. A vein popped on their mother's forehead. She was becoming tired of their games that always turned out with Hana crying because Kiba would make his dog drooled in her hair or worse. They arrived in front of a compound and a slender figure appeared waving at them. Lady Tsume and Lady Tayuga were very good friends since she was the only one in the whole village who was a woman and the leader of her clan. They hugged each other smiling and laughing. Kiba pouted. In this compound there were only women. His sister always disappeared with a girl named Rikku to talk about 'girls' stuff'. Him? He was always dragged around by his mother hearing for hours 'women's stuff'. It was even worse! He unzipped his jacket to take out his dog from there. Akamaru yapped happily making his young master smiled. At least, he wasn't alone. **

"**Kiba, why don't you go play in the Gardens with the girls?" **

**He raised his head looking in Tayuga's hazel eyes. She smiled down at him and he shook his head. **

"**I will play with my dog instead if you don't mind, My Lady."**

**She grinned passing a hand through his hair. **

"**You think the Girls are not match for you? Well, you should meet my daughter. Talking about her… Where the hell is she?!"**

**She looked around for a maid. **

"**Did you see my daughter, Kiko?"**

**She snorted and disappeared. He cocked his brows at the hostile behaviour of the maid. Tayuga just rubbed her neck laughing sheepishly. Suddenly, a little girl entered the room twisting a kunai in her hand. ****He widened eyes and jumped on her. She was going to attack he was certain of it. Tayuga and Tsume screamed. The girl looked at him wide eyes before knocking his face against the floor a foot on the back of his head. **

"**Don't attack someone by the front! Who teach you how to fight, idiot?!"**

**Tayuga rubbed her forehead closing her eyes and gesticulating towards the little girl with her other hand. **

"**Please Tenten remove your foot from his head and don't attack Tsume's son!"**

**The nine years old girl let him go. **

"**Kiba meet my daughter, Tenten, and Tenten, APOLOGIZE AND NOW!"**

**She bowed her head. **

"**I'm sorry, Lord Inuzuka and Lady Inuzuka but…"**

**She pointed accusingly Kiba who stepped back a little.**

"**WHO THE HELL TEACH HIM HOW TO FIGHT?!"**

**The two women sweat dropped and Kiba grabbed her hand grinning. She stared at him wide eyes. **

"**Come on, you are going to show me how **_**you **_**fight if you are so good!"**

**She grinned leading him towards the Gardens. A few months later, the whole clan disappeared leaving not even a trace what so ever. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He laughed a little remembering the way this girl was different. She had been his best-friend until she disappeared. It was time for some answer… He stood up and walked to her. He just needed to be sure it was really her. She snapped back to reality when kick was thrown to her head. Again, Kiba's cheek met the ground. She showed him her fists her eyes flashing of anger.

"Baka! Attacking someone by the front! Who the hell teach you how to fight?!?!"

Kiba grinned there was only one girl to make him kissed the ground, twice…


	13. The truth between a Genjutsu

_I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Please leave me a little review!_

_-puppy eyes- _

_LoL_

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Tenten froze in her spot looking down at the man she had pinned down. Her foot was on Lord Inuzuka's face. She had made him kiss the ground. She had wounded a Lord. Why does God hate her guts that bad?! 

'Shit…'

'**What do you mean by 'shit'? This idiot attacked you!!'**

'He's still a Lord and Neji will kill me if he knows I made him kiss the ground. Damn…'

She let him go and helped him up apologizing non-stop. 'Why am I always in trouble, hun? Where did I go wrong?' To her surprise, Kiba laughed rubbing his muddy cheek and taking out the leaves from his hair. Tenten stared at him wide eyes. 'Did I hit him that hard?'

"You don't need to apologize, Tennie, I'm fine and besides you had already done worse to me…"

Her eyes grew wider looking at him like he was crazy. 'The hell? What did he just call me?'

"Hum… My Lord, what the hell are you talking about? And why did you call me Tennie?"

He stopped laughing and titled his head to 'examine' her closely. 'These hazel eyes… Her features… She's like Lady Tayuga. She's like her mother… It can't be an error! She's the only person to talk like that to a man! I'm sure it's her! But why doesn't she recognize me?!'

"You don't recognize me?" He asked slowly looking in her eyes.

She looked at him strangely describing every single feature he possessed. She shook her head. 'I had never seen him before! I'm certain of it. I'm not the type of persons to forget someone…'

"No… Why? I should?"

"We were best-friends when you lived in Konoha! Don't you remember, now!"

She shook slowly her head.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I have never lived in Konoha. I am from the Mizu family in the Lighting Country. You must have mistaken me with someone else."

She stood up and walked away from him. Kiba looked at his hands not certain of how to react. She had disappeared along with all her clan and now she was right in front of him denying the past and the relationship they had shared. It hurt to know that his best-friend didn't remember him. His dog approached him and his master stroked his fur frowning slightly.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kiba ran towards the Jurinai's gates. His mother smiled. Her son will finally stop to pout for hours now that he was friend with Tayuga's daughter. However, Tsume grabbed his collar to prevent him from going any further. **

"**Mom! Let me go!"**

"**Kiba, I know you are excited about your new friend but at least say 'hello' to Lady Tayuga. I thought I showed you some respects!" **

**He rolled his eyes, following his mother. Well, she **_**obliged**_** him to follow because of her grip on his collar. **

**Lady Tayuga was in training ground watching her daughter and Haku fighting with taijutsu. She turned around smiling at them. **

"**Hey, Tsume! How are you? Kiba, I'm sorry but Tenten is…"**

"**Kiba! I have a new move! Wanna try it?!"**

**The leader of the Jurinai clan turned around glancing at her daughter. **

"**Honey, you are practicing with Haku…"**

"**But… You are the one to say that I never treat the guests kindly. I wasn't going to let Kiba alone!"**

**Haku stepped in smiling reassuringly at the mother. **

"**My Lady, I don't mind at all. However, Lady Tenten can practice her new move with Kiba under my supervisory control…"**

**Lady Tayuga nodded slightly. **

"**But Tenten I want you to promise me you won't use the Hiruski style on Kiba or…"**

**She smirked down at her daughter who tried not to flinch at the evil glint in her eyes. **

"… **I will take all of your weapons for 1 week and you will be the one to watch the dishes for 2 weeks."**

**The little girl widened eyes and Kiba grimaced. Washing the dishes… It was the worse punishment ever. His mother always used it as her best weapon against him when he's teasing over and over his sister and when Hana is screaming over and over horrified. **

"**Hai, Mother!"**

**He grabbed Kiba's hand and ran in the middle of the training ground.**

"**Haku I'm counting on you. Watch them carefully and please make sure nobody gets hurt."**

"**Hai, My Lady but Lady Tenten is no more the little girl who broke some kids' noses…"**

"**I know, Haku, I know but I don't want to lose my daughter and this kid is an Inuzuka. He had some tricks too. However, who said I was mad about that? These kids deserved it…"**

**She smirked at Tsume who smirked back. He bowed and the two women disappeared chatting and laughing together. **

"**Haku-sensei! Don't forget your promise to Mother. Watch us!"**

**He smiled turning around. This kid was defiantly Tayuga's daughter. From A to Z. She was the same as her. Lady Tayuga, sometimes, joked that her daughter doesn't have father. **

**The 2 children grinned at each before attacking with taijutsu. Haku sat down looking at the heirs. In fact, Kiba wasn't the heir of Lady Inuzuka but he was still the only son of a clan Leader even if he was younger than Hana. **

"**Twin Rising Dragons!"**

**The little boy looked up at the 2 dragons of smoke with Tenten in the middle sending him several kunais. He moved aside building up his chakra. His nails grew and his teeth became sharper. His speed increased and he dodged all of her weapons. She looked at him impressed by his speed and his jutsu. She smirked and moved her fingers looking at him. He cocked his brows wondering why the hell she was moving her fingers. Suddenly the kunais moved on their own pointing their sharp point towards him. She giggled at the look on his face. **

"**It's called chakra strings! I'm glad it works!"**

**He smiled at her and sat down besides her. She touched her shoulder slightly closing her eyes. He cocked his brows at her movement. **

"**What are you touching your shoulder? Are you hurt?"**

**She opened her eyes looking straight in his eyes. **

"**No… It hurts that's all…"**

"**So, you are wounded? But I didn't send you a kunai…"**

**She smiled at him reassuringly. **

"**It's because of My Mark. That's all… Don't worry!"**

**Akamaru jumped on her laps and she giggled along with Kiba. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He smiled remembering the memory. He raised his head to watch her back.

"How's Your Mark, Tennie?"

She stopped walking resisting the urge to touch her left shoulder. How the hell did he know about it? Maybe they knew each other. Maybe these memories were part of the ones that she locked. She closed her eyes.

"When I said I don't remember, My Lord, it's because I have chosen not to remember… Please understand."

He gritted his teeth and stood up.

"What the hell, Tennie? Where have you been all this time, hun? Why did you disappear with all your clan leaving not even a note? I need to understand, Tennie! Tell me, damn it!"

She looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I can't remember unless I unseal My Mark and that's the last thing I will ever do."

He stared in shock at her back.

"You have done what?! Why? Did you forget your mother? Your clan? Your sisters? Damn it Tenten what did you do?!"

"Lord Inuzuka! I have chosen not to remember because I wasn't able to sleep at night! It's better now that I have forgotten who I am! It was painful! Do you understand? Now if you would excuse me…"

She ran off without another word leaving him speechless behind.

"Tennie…"

**45 kilometres from the Desert**

The Sand Siblings, the Taijutsu user and the bugs' user stopped in a glade.

"Alright guys! We stop here for 5 hours. We will arrive in Suna a little after dawn."

The blond woman grinned putting her hands on her hips but everybody was already asleep snoring loudly (mostly Lee). She huffed and threw her bag on the ground taking out a pillow and a blanket from it.

Maybe, Temari had been a little too much demanding but the situation in Konoha was an emergency and she was certain that Lee, Shino and Kankuro understood her reasons. It was a S-rank mission after all. There was no way that she will arrive too late to save Konoha. Even if, Suna and Konoha used to be in war when she was little she had grown up to love this village. She was always bugging Gaara to no end to let her go in a mission there. All her friends were from there anyway; Hinata, Sakura (but now she was in Suna) and Ino.

Her group had traveled from Konoha to this glade in less than a day in their best ninja speed which was a true miracle. Usually, it would have taken at least 2 days but they had no time to have a full night of sleep.

Temari slept 2 hours before waking up. She had to make sure everything was alright and that her brother and his 'youthful' comrade will wake up someday. They were snoring loudly. In fact, it was their fault if she had woken up. Shino, well, she was unable to tell if he was alive and awake because of his sunglasses. His jacket was only showing his nose and his damned sunglasses. She didn't even know the colour of his hair! This guy was hopeless…

She sweat dropped and stood up yawning. She kindled a fire and prepared breakfast. At least, the scent of the food should awake the Green Beast of Konoha and if she was lucky the puppets master. To her surprise, Shino stood up and sat down besides her helping her with the food. The wind user bit her below lip not to yell a 'you are alive!?!?'. It wouldn't have been a very polite way to say 'good morning' but God this man seemed to be dead. It wasn't her fault!

Lee raised his head starving but his eyes were still shut. Temari widened eyes giggling lightly until the man jumped and ate all the food with a spoon.

"Lee, stop it!!! Kankuro needs to eat too!"

The man raised his head from the cooking pot smiling and licking his lips. Temari looked at him horrified as he plunged the spoon back in the food.

A vein popped on the woman's forehead. Shino stepped away a little while she touched the fan in her back. This time, she didn't do anything because Kankuro hit his head pretty hard. Lee flinched and fell to the ground.

"Damn… A little longer and I would have any food. Hmmm… It smells good!"

Lee rubbed his head and sniffed a little with teary eyes while Kankuro finished the food in a very loud way. Temari rolled her eyes so did Shino under his sunglasses of course.

"Come on! We had better get moving if we want to arrive in Suna before it's too late."

Lee jumped on his feet.

"Roger, ma'am!"

It seemed that he hadn't forgotten the way she had hit him with her gigantic fan. The puppets master nodded standing up and Shino, well, didn't react at all. They ran off with Temari at the head of her team.

A few hours later, they had traversed most of the Desert and the gates of the city were slowly appeared in front of them. The Sand siblings smiled at each other. 'Home sweet home…' They thought increasing their speed.

"We are almost there, guys!" She screamed behind her to cover up the sound of the wind which was blowing merciless the sand around them.

15 minutes later, they entered the gates of the city heading immediately towards Gaara's office. Without a second thought, Kankuro just broke down in his younger brother's office. Gaara raised slowly his head from the report he was reading.

"What the hell do you think…?"

Temari stepped in agitated and not giving a damn of his 'who the hell do you think you are?' speech.

"Gaara! Konohakagure is in big trouble! Neji asks your assistance. The Uzumaki's and the Inuzuka's compounds had been blown up. He's currently searching in the Cloud Country to investigate. It seemed that it is the culpable is clan of Torture users. He also asked us to investigate about the Gushij clan."

The Kazekage blinked once… twice before hitting the desk with his fists. It was his fault after all if the map had been stolen.

"I will go to assist Konoha along with Sakura and my 10 best men. Kankuro you will be in charge of Suna. I don't want to hear about something gone wrong or else… Temari, Lee, Shino, investigate as much as you want the Gushij castle but if you get caught I won't be able to do anything for you even if I am the Kazekage. They are independent from me. I can't change at all what they will decide to do of you so, make sure you don't get caught. Clear?"

They nodded as Gaara stood up facing them.

"Oh and I want you back in Konoha in 3 days. So, you will only have a day to find if the Gushij clan is the culpable. For their sake, I hope they aren't. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

Now, the red haired man just had to find a way to tell this his pink haired fiancée about Konoha's situation without eating her fists. He gulped and exited his office.

**Cloud Country's Border****s**

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba had continued their advance after 6 hours of sleep. Kiba and Tenten hadn't talked to each other since their little conversation and nobody had suspected that they had even talked to each other. Kiba was just ignoring her lost in his own thoughts and Tenten was trying to forget what he had shouted.

Now, the 5 ninjas had finally reached the border of the Cloud country. Shikamaru let them study the map a few instant to be certain they would not get lost in the forest and met the Army. Then, they would be in deep troubles.

"We will reach the Huui's territory after a minute of ninja speed thanks to the chakra pills. We will be separate to confuse the Army. Each of us will be at 10 kilometres from each other. We will reach their territory from 10 to 15 seconds of difference each. Any question?"

"Hum… Did you really calculate all that Shika?"

He sweat dropped. 'Will they ever take me seriously even if I'm lazy? It's too troublesome to ask it anyway.' Tenten giggled and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Where do we start Shikamaru?"

Lord Nara signed. 'Man… I almost forget…' He took out the map again from his jounin vest pointing several points on it.

"Neji, completely at the West, you will the first to arrive in the Huui's territory so, you will make sure it will be safe for each of us. After, Kiba will arrive for back, in case something goes wrong. Next, Ino will arrive soon follow by Tenten. Finally, I will show up. Any question?"

"How will we know when to start running?" Tenten asked arms crossed.

Shikamaru put his bag down giving a radio at each of them.

"When you'll arrive in position you declare it immediately so, technically, Neji, you will be the last to arrive in your position but the first in the Huui's territory. You will give the signal when to take the chakra pills and when to run in the Cloud Country. Understand?"

"Hai!"

They ran off in their position except Shikamaru because he was already there.

"_Shikamaru already in position."_

He could have sworn that he heard someone said 'lazy-butt'.

"_Ino in position."_

"_Tenten in position."_

"_Kiba in position."_

"_Neji in position." _

The king took out his chakra pill that the Leader of the Nara clan gave him.

"_Took the pill, now." _

"_Hai!" _They chorused in the radio.

They swallowed the pill waiting for the King's order.

"_Make sure you don't get caught because I don't have any time to negotiate your liberation. Got it?"_

"_Do you need to be so dramatic?"_

"_I'm serious, Tenten."_

"_Whatever…"_

The King rolled his eyes.

"_Get ready."_

He verified a last time if he had everything in his bag because there is only one way to negotiate with every clan… The universal language all over the world! Money…

"_GO!" _

They ran off with an increased speed towards the Huui clan's territory. As planned Neji was the first to arrive. He took out a kunai looking around the area with his Byukugan for anybody. Kiba appeared besides him with a kunai. They didn't see, sense and smell anybody. Everything was calm around them. Ino appeared but they were still nobody of the Huui clan. Neji frowned slightly. Even with his Buykugan he couldn't perceive anybody. Shikamaru appeared besides him looking around.

"Where the hell is Tenten?"

"Maybe she had been caught."

"Impossible… The Army is supposed to arrive after 5 minutes at the border."

Suddenly, Tenten jumped in front of them frowning.

"Do you hear that?"

They looked at her like she was gone crazy.

"Hear what?"

"Where the hell were you, Tenten?"

"Exactly… I don't hear even a sound. There is supposed to be animals in here I don't sense any chakra so this must be a genjutsu…" The buns-head woman stated ignoring Neji's question.

"I will take care of that…" Ino smirked.

She did quick hands signs and the image around her lurched before disappearing completely.

The group gulped a little when they saw that they were surrounded by 45 men. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"I think it was better in the genjutsu."

* * *

_I think I loved to finish my chapter in a drama way..._

_MWAHAHAHAHA! LOL!_

_I will update the next chapter tomorrow!_

_Good Night!_

_-Red-_


	14. Confusion in order to torture

_Usually I would have updated at night_

_but tonight I have to work at my Father's restaurant so I had the choice_

_to not update or to MOVE!_

_So I move my lazy ass and finished it!_

_Hope you like it!_

_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

**

**Cloud Country, Huui's territory **

Damn! Things weren't supposed to happen **that** quickly. How did they even have the time to do such powerful genjutsu. There were two simple possibilities. 1: They knew that they were coming because they were the responsible of the explosions of the 2 compounds but there was a snag in this possibility. If they were really the responsible they would have attacked earlier, ne? They wouldn't have waste their time to eliminate them in their territory. They would have killed them directly at the second they would have sensed their chakra signatures behind them. The second possibility and the one which seems to be the most probable; it was an ambush for anyone who crossed over their turf. This option leads us to an almost certain fact: this clan wasn't the culpable. They were just defending what was theirs. Tenten moved closer to Ino.

"Ino… You know that kind of mission where you have to use your charm…" Tenten whispered.

The mind controller looked at her wide eyes.

"I can't Shika is here."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"He won't mind at all if you save his dear lazy ass. Do it already! We don't have all day."

Ino shook her head. 'Shika will hate me if I do it…'

"What don't you do it?! I don't want to do this kind of things in front of my fiancé."

"In case you have forgotten, Ino, **Neji** is here. He would kill them all if I do something like that."

The 2 women shivered thinking about what the King may do if the woman he had apologized to does something like that.

"Fine, let me try the 'we-are-lost-with-the-puppy-eyes' act. If they don't buy it, you will have to do something."

Tenten nodded slightly.

"Do ahead I'm dying to watch the act with the puppy eyes." She smirked.

Ino closed her eyes and approached the men sniffing with her hands on her chest. She opened her eyes with her best puppy eyes looking at them.

"We are sorry to have crossed your territory… but please don't kill us we were lost." She stated sniffing with her lips trembling.

Tenten thought she was going to die laughing while the boys were staring at Ino wide eyes. They knew Tenten and she had whispered something but they thought it was a good plan not a try and guess game. They sweat dropped. 'This is never going to work.'

"Stop your act, woman, you are the one who broke the genjutsu. In other words, you are ninjas."

The men stared at each other from the corner of their eyes. 'I knew it was never going to work.'

Ino turned around on her heels and did a slight move of the head towards Tenten who rolled her eyes.

"Okay… We need to talk guys. It's an emergency."

The forty-five men began to laugh and the three ninjas sweat dropped again. 'What kind of plan is that?'

"If you don't listen carefully I will kill you all one by one and if you even dare to think I'm joking well that's your funerals."

They stopped brutally laughing and Tenten smirked. 'Now the final blow…'

"I want to talk to the Leader of the Huui. Tell him The Death wants to talk to him."

They widened eyes staring at her not knowing if they had to panic or to laugh. One of them laughed and broke the row of men. He had a scar under his silver eyes. His black hair was almost touching his shoulder. He had a gait of a noble. The man approached the chocolate haired woman facing her.

"What do you want, dear? I'm the Leader of the Huui clan, Jee Huui. Now, tell me what The Death is doing in my territory with a bunch of friends."

Tenten smirked and drew a kunai under his throat. The men of the Huui clan approached but were stopped by Kiba, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru who told them through their eyes that if they walked any further their chief he was dead.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?"

Jee cocked his brows looking at her.

"Since when does a leader will come out that easily? I mean I just state I was The Death and you come out fresh like the wind of the morning. No, a true leader would have stepped back and sent one of his men to pretence to be him. Don't you think? Because a leader will never take the chance to be killed. He would probably hide for a while then come out if he judges that everything is alright. What do you think about that plan?"

She pressed the kunai on his throat and the supposed leader 'pouf' being soon substituted by a man dressed in robs of a high ranked officer. She smirked and the immobilized the man on the ground with her foot on his abdomen.

Soon the same man with the scar came out.

"Liberate my officer, Madam." He ordered coldly hands joined in his back.

Tenten removed her foot from the officer who stood up and ran behind his Leader in a military stance.

"What do you want and what are you doing in my territory?"

Neji approached him and threw the bag full of money at the feet of Lord Huui.

"We want to talk business. I'm Neji Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

The 2 Lords began an eye contest while everybody sweat dropped.

"Neji, we don't have time to waste! Ask your damn questions that we can get out of here."

The King slightly nodded towards Ino because the thing she wasn't saying out loud was that her chakra was too low for a battle. The Genjutsu Released was a useful jutsu but it used almost 75 percent of the user's chakra. It was a very good thing that she had taken a chakra pill before because she would be barely standing.

"Did you attack Konoha?"

Tenten slapped her forehead. What kind of question was that? Of course he would say 'no'. What kind of idiots will answer 'yes'. The Huui smirked amused. The chocolate haired woman moved in front of Neji.

"Are you the one who invent the Soul Torture no jutsu?"

Lord Huui frowned slightly.

"We are a clan of Torture users but we don't have any kind of soul torture. Konoha had been attacked?"

She rolled her eyes. His question was cliché but the innocent tone wasn't there.

"Yes. The Inuzuka compound and The Uzumaki compound had been blow up."

The men snorted around them and Jee Huui laughed.

"I'm not stupid. Nobody is that stupid to attack the Uzumaki clan and less the Inuzuka. With those dogs they can smell us because we even stepped in the Fire Country. We didn't do anything besides if we were the one to do such a thing do you really thing we would have let you step in our territory. We would have stopped you before by killing you all. Besides…"

He did a quick move of the hand and a needle flew towards Tenten. She grabbed it examining it.

"A needle for acupuncture and with a poison on it to intensify the pain… Your clan throws these needles in the acupuncture's point to plunge the victim in pain but with the poison it's 2 times worse."

"The acupuncture's point? You mean the chakra point?"

"No… The Hyuuga clan is the only one able to se the chakra point. Their techniques are about the weaknesses of the human body, like for example between the bones or simply under a bone. In one word, their techniques had nothing to do with any soul torture."

Lord Huui nodded satisfied.

"Exactly, but the Bifhou clan uses Genjutsu. Maybe they have developed a new technique. I don't know. We don't talk at all. We are mostly rival clans because we are 2 clans of Torture users. However, I think that your thing smells the Gushij clan."

Shikamaru laced his fingers together for several seconds.

"He's right. Nobody attacked us. No one would have waited until we stepped in their country to attack us. No, he's right. This mess is the result of the Gushij clan. The Bifhou clan would have attacked us before we stepped in their country to prevent us to alert the King. This kind of thing is considered like a high treason so they would have lost everything. From their compound to their money in bank so they will try to stop even if the half of their clan dies. In other word, we don't have a second to lose. Konoha is in danger and the team you send in the Sand too."

The 5 ninjas bowed their head in the direction of the leader of the Huui clan.

"If you would excuse for our intrusion but we need to go. You can keep the money; it was too heavy for Neji anyway… Bye!"

They disappeared running towards the Fire Country. After 2 minutes Shikamaru was obliged to pick up Ino bridal style because her chakra was too low. He signed a troublesome woman as she fell asleep.

"What are we going to do, now, Neji?"

He frowned looking straight in front of him. Tenten bit her below lip. He must be mad or maybe he was just feeling guilty. After all, maybe that if he had married Lady Amaya like the elders had told him this situation would have never happened. Maybe it was the revenge of the Gushij clan because he had refused to marry the brat and heiress of their clan. He closed his eyes. Maybe nothing would have happened in the first place if he had accepted the proposition. His economy would have climbed, the 2 compounds will never have been blow up and his people would not have died in the explosion. He signed. There was no way back. Everything was already done… However, if the Gushij clan was the responsible of all this mess, it almost means that they were the one who killed the Jurinai clan. Even if the second part was his fault they had already killed a clan of his people. They must pay. No one messes up with a Hyuuga and get out alive. It was a fact. However, more he was thinking about it more he felt like something was missing in the puzzle, something important that he was not getting at all.

"I don't know, Tenten… But this clan will die from my hands I swear."

She smirked looking back in front of her.

"However, you will stay hun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will stay in Konoha even if I don't need you to act as my bride anymore…"

She rubbed her neck avoiding his white eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Why not? Tenten, don't you have enough of running all around the world? Stay in Konoha with…me."

"I don't know, Neji, I really don't know…"

She looked down at the necklace he had given her which was moving across her chest at each of her movements. She didn't want to leave but at the same time it was like an obligation. She knew it wouldn't be good to stay in Konoha especially if other people like Kiba still remembered her. In the other hand, Neji… She shook her head. Everything was too confused. She will think about it later when everything will be finished, when Neji will rule a peaceful country, when the Gushij clan will be disgraced and when she would finally accept her past…

**Suna, Gushij castle **

Lord Gushij was walking around his office in front of his officers and the scribe who was still writing down what he had dictated.

"I have finished it, My Lord, do I have to sign it?"

He passed his hand through his beard in a thinking position. If he doesn't sign the letter they would have a little more time and Lady Hyuuga who was in charge of the Country will begin to panic which will probably be a very good torture for her mind, to agree at the condition of the letter and to be hated by her dear brother or to refuse and to be hated by her brother to have refused to save his people. He smirked still caressing his beard. However, to sign the letter can be a good idea too. She will have to choose between to be hatred by her brother, to give the Country, to save everybody and to agree to the letter at the clan of Amaya, the one who could have averted all that if her dear brother had chosen to marry her. In fact, it was completely false from A to Z but he was certain that Lady Hyuuga would think something like that. Furthermore, she will probably begin to panic because her dear brother had chosen the wrong direction. If Lord Gushij was lucky, she would even think that it was a trap. Yes… That was a good idea. He turned on his heels to face the scribe smirking.

"Add at the bottom that some of my men are taking care of her dear brother and of his men. Then, put the seal of our clan."

The old man nodded and did what he had been told. He handed the letter to the Lord who read quickly. He nodded slightly satisfied. He handed it to another man who disappeared in a pouf of smoke. He appeared in a big room where he tied the letter on the paw of one of the fastest eagle they possessed. He appeared back in the room and bowed his head.

"The letter had been sent, My Lord."

Lord Gushij smirked. Now he just needed a way to oblige the King to give him the Kingdom of the Fire Country without a second thought. He must find something that he cherished too much to let it go and to give up My Lady to him. What is the most precious thing for him? He passed another hand through his beard under the cold stare of his subalterns. They knew that if they do even a slight sound the Leader of the Gushij clan would probably kill the responsible to have interrupted his thought. Suddenly, a clear plan drew by itself in his head. He smirked. The real question was: Who was the most precious person for the King? Who will make him abandon his Country and his supposed fiancée? Who was the first person he would ever choose to save in any situation? His smirk grew wider as he turned around to face his best officers.

"I have a mission for you dear Kaede."

The woman smirked and approached his leader.

"I'm listening, My Lord."

"I want you to get…"

He moved a picture on his desk in her direction.

"… This person and to meet up with me in the Forest of Konoha on in the usual point. Understand? You take 10 men with you. I supposed it will be enough. Dismissed."

She bowed and vanished in a pouf of smoke with 10 men who were already in the room.

If everything happened like they were supposed to, Konoha, the Fire Country and My Lady will be in his hands within 3 days. He smirked and sat down behind his desk.

"Now, we wait… But it will worth for. A Deadly Weapon will soon be executed in front of all the court. Of course you are all invited!"

They laughed around him as his smirk grew wider. Suddenly, the door opened and a General entered bowing his head at the sign of his leader.

"Three men will soon penetrate our territory. Do I kill them right now?"

"Tell me who are they."

"The woman is the sister of the Kazekage, there's a man who doesn't possess any ninjutsu or genjutsu skills at all and an Aburame. It seems that Kankuro has replaced The Kazekage and that Lord Kazekage had quit the country to help Konoha."

"Then, it seems that we will soon possess Suna too… Bring me the woman and locked up the 2 men in the prison. All of you go! I want them under chains before they even dare step in my castle. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

They all vanished at the same time leaving the Lord laughing hysterically. Suna and the Fire Country will soon be his.

* * *

_I told you! I love to finish my chapter in a dramatic way!_

_LOL!_

_Don't forget to review! _

_Thanks!_


	15. The beloved ones part 1

_Enjoy!_

_and please leave me a nice little review _

_-puppy eyes- _

_LOL!_

_Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update _

_but I wanted to update 15 and 16 at the same time since_

_it's like part 1 and part 2._

_Anyway, hope you like it!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**Hyuuga castle, Neji's office**

_Dear Lady Hyuuga, _

_I am the responsible of the explosion of Inuzuka and Uzumaki compounds. Unless you give me the power and the total control of the Fire Country I won't stop to blow up all your clan's compound and even farther than that… I assume you already know that I'm serious since you found the body I tortured. _

_You have until tomorrow nightfall to take your decision. I hope you will make the good choice or I'm afraid I will have to blow up a compound in nightfall when everybody is in the compound. I'll let you imagine the number of dead bodies you will find in the morning. I hope you understand that more I wait for the good answer more people will be killed or tortured if you preferred... _

_If you send ninjas to attack me, I'm afraid, My Lady, that I will have to kill them and to send their bodies back with a hole in their chests. The body you have found in the forest will be nothing compared to what I am going to do with your ninjas if they approach my castle. _

_Please do not worry, I sent my best men to take care of your dear brother and of his little friends… If you try anything funny they will be the first ones to get it and like I said before the body you found will appear to be only the entry of a gigantic butchery._

_I can't look forward your reasonable answer,_

_Kenjee Gushij, _

_Leader of the Gushij clan and soon-to-be King of the Fire Country_

Hinata's below lip began to quiver uncontrollably as she tried to contain her tears. The paper she was holding fell on her brother's desk.

She had read it a thousand times but the words didn't change a bit. They were still the same and as powerful as the first time she first read it. If only Neji was here, he would have known what to do but he wasn't… She would probably be obliged to answer the letter by herself.

More she was thinking about the answer she may answer more she understood that she was cornered. Whatever she will do her, brother will probably never forgive her. Though, the choice was simple: to give the throne to the Gushij clan or to refuse and to be attacked until she changed her mind.

Moreover, this Kenjee seemed to know that her brother wasn't here since the letter was meant for her. Something wasn't right. He seemed to know exactly what her situation was. Besides, between the lines she could feel that he wanted to scare the crap out of her and it was working with too much ease for her tastes. The worst was probably that her brother was in the Cloud Country while the true responsible of these actions was at the complete opposite of this Country, in the Wind Country.

She was afraid of what could happen to Temari, Lee, Shino and Kankuro since they had been send there to investigate about the Gushij clan. Her only hope was that her brother will come back before tomorrow nightfall but it was nearly impossible. He was from 2 days from here if he didn't sleep more than 5 hours and if nothing slowed them down like a bunch of men from the Gushij clan.

Hinata shook her head. She would have to solve this situation alone. If only Shikamaru was here, he would have made a strategy in less than 5 minutes. She clenched her fists and stood up to look outside by the window.

'I can't spare lives in these two options because this man is not stupid. He would have to kill the Hyuuga family in order to stay on the throne. Even then, the Uzumaki clan will be considered like the true heir of this nation. If he doesn't want any rebellion he will have to kill all the strong clans.'

Hinata frowned slightly. 'He's counting on me to take my time; like that he would eliminate more and more clans and blaming it on me because even if he is powerful he can't kill all the powerful clans if they allied their force.'

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation that popped in her mind. 'Or he would simply use something to oblige to submit the Leaders to him… or someone and that someone would be…'

"Hello, there Lady Hyuuga! You know your son is pretty cute with a sword under the neck."

**In the forest, b****etween the Cloud Country and the Fire Country**

The 5 ninjas stopped in a glade, to rest for 4 hours. Ino had recovered from her low chakra and was now able to run by herself.

"Hey, there is no wood here. Who wants to go search for some so we can make a fire?"

Shikamaru yawned lazily scratching the back of his head, Neji used his famous glare on Kiba to dissuade him to even dare to think about him, Kiba well being the one who proposed it thought he was automatically out of the case and the girls signed.

"What a bunch of lazy ass you are!"

"Yeah, let's go before they die of laziness. It's almost a surprise that you aren't already dead, Shika."

"I love you too troublesome woman."

The boys smirked as Ino turned around red of anger. Tenten pulled her away before she could whip the smirk off of her fiancé's face or else…

Kiba and Shikamaru let out a laugh when they disappeared while Neji just smirked.

"Tell me why you are with Tenten, Neji. I mean, for a while, we thought you were gay."

His brows began to twitch while Shikamaru smirked.

"I. am. not. gay."

Kiba shook his hands in front of his body to calm the King down.

"Geez… Relax but back to Tenten."

Neji looked at Shikamaru for an idea and fast because he wasn't going to say 'I blackmailed her because I didn't want to marry the drooling brat A.K.A Amaya.' Shikamaru shook his head in 'you created this mess, it's your problem' way. Before Neji could use his famous glare on the lazy genius, Kiba opened his big mouth again.

"It is because of her inheritance and of her title?"

Their heads snapped in Kiba's direction. Unfortunately, for them Kiba was too busy to stroke his dog to notice anything.

"What inheritance?"

Kiba rolled his eyes turning his head towards them.

"Well, when you are a heiress you have money, Neji. Damn you are slow!"

Neji cocked his brows and Lord Nara looked at him doubtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kiba raised his head cocking his brows.

"About the lands, the weapons shops and the compound in Konoha she will inherit when her mother will die."

Neji widened eyes and Shikamaru began to choke. Kiba raised his brows once more wondering what the hell was going on with the 2 men. Then, he smirked. 'They didn't know, hun?'

"What you didn't know that she was an heiress? Man, she's part of a clan from your village, Neji! How come you didn't know that??"

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other.

"What clan, Kiba?"

Kiba widened eyes. Then, he began to laugh uncontrollably. 'What an idiot! He didn't even realise she was from the Country he rules!'

"Man, what kind of idiots are you?! She's the exact copy of her mother! Besides, I'm surprised you didn't know Neji. You are supposed to be the prodigy here and the I-know-everything-I'm-so-cool guy!"

Neji's brows began to twitch but Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from jumping on Kiba's face. If he wanted to have some answers it was a bad idea to make sure Kiba won't walk for a while. Besides, Kiba was Kiba and Kiba mentally was near from Naruto so…

"Are you sure you don't mistake her for someone else? I mean you are like Naruto on this point. Besides, Tenten told us she was from the Mizu family from the Lighting Country."

Kiba laughed his ass off again almost rolling on the ground ignoring the comment about him and Naruto being idiots.

"Yeah and the pigs fly! But I don't understand why did she lie to you… I mean she's from a great clan of fighters. Why would she be ashamed? And there is the thing she said about sealing her mark… Hum… I think I miss something."

"Kiba… You have 5 seconds to spill the **whole** story or else…"

"What story?"

The 3 men turned their head in Tenten and Ino's direction who were looking at them innocently. Neji elbowed the genius in the stomach and Shikamaru's mind raced to find a good plan. He wasn't going to say 'hey where's your compound, dear? Oh and do you mind to tell me your full name?'

"Well, Kiba has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to… to tell us her name."

"Hun?!"

Neji glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Kiba gulped when he understood the message the King was mouthing. 'Play along or you are dead…'

"Yeah… Yeah my girlfriend…"

The girls looked at each other cocking their brows. 'Weird but I could have sworn they are hiding something form us…' Tenten thought frowning. Ino clapped her hands together giggling. She had always loved this kind of story. Neji rolled his eyes at her behaviour while Kiba and Shikamaru just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Tenten I… Come with me."

Neji took her hand and pulled her deep in the forest. Ino giggled softly at the strange behaviour of the King.

"They will probably make-out!" She giggled.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other sweat dropping. 'More like asking for some answers but we never know…'

**Hyuuga castle,**** North Gardens with Naruto **

Naruto was training in the North Garden like every morning. Nothing had happened since the explosion of the 2 compounds but everybody was scared. They could feel that something wasn't right. However, a lot of family had quit Konoha not understanding a bit that they were in danger in the whole Fire Country. The news of a new war had traveled as fast as the light and some people had decided to quit the village for a matter of time. They had never seen such chaos for years and nobody had ever dared to attack the clan's compounds. No one had ever dared to attack the Uzumaki clan. If the compound of one of the most powerful clan in all the countries had been blow up who knows what else would happen. That was the principal reason why the people fear this war not like the others. Besides, all the Lords were away, even Kiba who still had not been declared Lord by the King in front of the other Lords. There were just him, Lady Hyuuga, Lord Haruno and Lord Akimichi still left in the village.

A kunai made his clone disappeared in front of him interrupting his thoughts. He widened and turned around frowning slightly. 10 men smirked at him arms crossed behind him. 'Damn!' The 10 men encircled him still smirking. Naruto gritted his teeth and took out a kunai. 'Man, I'm in trouble! Even with my second chakra I can't get rid of 10 men! Shit!!!!'

"What do you want?!"

"To keep you busy until our Captain stopped talking business with your dear and may I add pretty wife…"

Naruto widened eyes. He turned around to run towards the castle but the men were already blocking him.

"HINATA!!" He yelled towards the castle.

He turned around looking at them hatefully with a red chakra surrounding him. 'Who do they think they are!? They won't touch her even over my dead body!'

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, BASTARDS?!"

They smirked looking at each other which made Naruto even more frustrated. He clenched his fists and his eyes became red.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!"

"I'm afraid we can't… but let's just say that you won't see her for a while but if you are lucky your son will survive…"

He gritted his teeth as his chakra increased around him. 'No… They won't get out of here alive even if I have to break their bones one by one.'

"RASENGAN!"

**Gushij castle, Lord Gushij's office**

He smirked as he continued to hear the noise of the combat between his men and the squad of the King. He turned around to face his Corporal.

"So… Any news from Kaede?"

"Yes… She arrived at the Hyuuga castle. It is just a matter of time before she will have the sister of the King."

"What about the other squad I sent in the Cloud Country to get My Lady?"

The officer shook his head.

"The squad didn't reach them yet but in a couple of hours they will find them and maybe get My Lady…"

He turned around abruptly looking at the Corporal who didn't even flinch.

"Why did you say 'maybe'?"

"Lord Nara, Lady Yamanaka, the new Leader of the Inuzuka clan, Lord Hyuuga and My Lady herself are the one you wanted to attack, My Lord. You only sent 15 men. They are the Leaders of the most powerful clans. Your men won't stop them more than 2 hours if they don't get killed before…"

"Hmmm… You are right that's why I ordered Kaede to get Hinata Hyuuga. The King won't have the choice to give up his supposed lover in order to save his sister life… However, I hope they will survive more than 2 hours because I want to be there before them. Prepare the Transportation no jutsu. I don't think that My Lady is a very patient person like her dear mother…"

"Fine, but we need a body sacrifice to perform it. Do I have to take one of the men from Konoha?"

"No… I want to have a plan B if Kaede doesn't succeed in her mission which will be a total surprise but we never know! Take a man from the prison. Choose whoever who want I don't care. But tell them to keep the prisoners alive especially the sister of the Kazekage… I want Suna too now. After, maybe we will get another Country. Who knows, I may become the King of the world!"

He laughed hysterically while his officer just remained stern. He was getting used to it anyway. Suddenly he stopped laughing. He smirked and turned around glancing by the window.

"Oh… The battle is finished. You are dismissed but don't forget to tell them to keep them alive."

"Hai!"

**In the forest, between the Fire Country and the Cloud Country**

"Tenten, did you forget to tell me something?"

Her back was against a tree and his hands on the trunk near her shoulders were preventing her to run away. She cocked her brows and looked at him in the eyes.

"Euuuhh… Like what?"

"Your clan."

She pursued her lips and a killer aura surrounded her.

"I. am. not. an. Uchiha."

Neji frowned. 'I hope not…'

"I wasn't talking about that Tenten. Kiba told us that you were from Konoha."

"Lord Inuzuka mistakes me with someone else because I'm not from Konoha."

"You won't be mad if you are, you know."

"Neji, I am not from Konoha. Got it?"

"Why are you so defensive, then?"

"Because my back is against a tree and your hands keep me in place."

He lowered his hands to grab her waist instead. He titled his head as he remembered the words Haku told him when she passed out.

"Do you trust me, Tenten?"

Her eyes softened and she brushed her lips against his.

"Of course… Why?"

He took her chin up and kissed her lips. Her arms sneaked around his neck as she began to kiss him back. He licked her below lip to ask for his entrance which she gladly accepted. He played with her tongue a bit before breaking the kiss to gasp for air. She kissed slightly his neck making him groaned.

"Tenten… Stay with me…"

He held her tighter as nodded slightly.

"Okay…" She answered weakly.

He smirked and kissed her again.

"Are we interrupting something?"

* * *

_It's seemed to me that it was a long time_

_since I wrote a NejiTen moment..._

_So I forced myself to do a cute little moment but like_

_every beautiful moment has an end... I had to make sure it was at the end _

_of the chapter! LOL!_

_Leave me a comment please!_

_-Red-_


	16. The beloved ones part 2

_Here's the second part of chapter 15..._

_I can't believe that soon I will have to update the last chapter..._

_NOOOOOOOOOOO! cough cough_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_R&R_

_-Red-_

**

* * *

**

**Hyuuga castle, Neji's office**

Hinata turned around gasping. A woman was holding her son and her sword was against his neck. The baby moved uneasily and the mother felt her heart sank painfully as she watched her only son in the arms of a stranger.

"Iruki!"

She was about to run to take the baby but the woman who was holding pressed the sword on his neck. Hinata let out a sob.

"Please… Don't…"

Kaede smirked pinching the cheek of the baby. The little boy began to cry and the mother almost let out a yelp.

"We will talk business you and me, My Lady."

"Give my son back!!!"

The woman smirked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I want your full attention and this little kid is the best way to get it. I would have done it with your dear husband but you see, he's kind of busy with my men… and we think that the sister of the King is more interesting."

"What do you want? I would do anything just don't kill my son!"

Kaede smirked. 'Exactly the lines I wanted to hear…'

"I simply want you to come gently with me… We will meet His Highness in the forest and he will give us two things in order to save his dear little sister he loves so much to sacrifice his dreams, his kingdom and her."

Hinata wasn't even listening to her. She was just focused on one thing: to save her son's life. Her mother's instincts were more powerful than everything at the moment.

"I… I will come with you but don't touch my son and give him to a maid or his farther..."

"Good choice, dear… Very good choice…"

She smirked and she opened the door behind her. Kaede gave the baby to a maid ho was passing by and pulled the Lady with her to the front of the castle.

**Hyuuga castle, North Gardens **

Naruto clenched his fists looking at the men he had killed. Their bodies were lying everywhere around him. He had never killed this merciless. The majority of them had been thrown around with his Rasengan as the others happened to be in his way when he tried to reach the castle to save his wife and his son.

His blood still boiling, he ran towards the castle. He saw a maid crying with his son in her arms. His eyes widened when he saw a slight bruise under his neck. He took him up looking at his neck. He relaxed when he was certain that it was only a minor injury.

"Where is Hinata?"

The maid sobbed even more.

"They took her, My Lord. A woman menaced her with her son and Lady Hyuuga had not another choice but to go with them in order to save her son's life."

"No…"

He turned around and ran towards Neji's office with his son in his arms. 'No… Hinata! Please… Don't tell me you…'

He shook his head when he saw the empty office. There was no trace of blood but she was gone.

"NO!" He yelled as he understood she was really gone with them.

He punched the wall angrily. It fissured slightly as he fought back his tears.

"Hinata…"

He held the baby tighter with one arm as his other hand was still on the wall. He gazed around for a clue when his regard stopped on a piece of paper on the King's desk. He gritted his teeth as he read the paper. 'So they will use her to be sure Neji will accept…'

"DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

**Hyuuga castle, goals under the castle**

Hirou jumped from her couch when she heard the outburst of Lord Uzumaki. 'What the hell happened?' She unlocked the chains and did quick hand signs. If they really thought that chakra chains were able to keep her locked forever they were stupid. If she hadn't run away it was simply that she knew that she deserved this. She had been lucky enough to have escaped the death sentence she wasn't going to run away.

"Mind Vision no jutsu!"

She closed her eyes having a perfect vision of the mess in the North Gardens and of the Neji's office. She frowned slightly looking at the paper Lord Uzumaki was holding. 'Focus your chakra, damn!' She widened eyes when she was finished reading it. Her eyes snapped opened. 'So it was the Gushij clan, hun? Now they will force Neji to give up Tenten and this Country to save his sister… Shit!' She spun around when she heard a key turning in the lock of the door. Hirou grabbed the chains locked them around her wrists as fast as she could.

"My Lady is in trouble. She asked me to seal her Mark and I did it."

Hirou faced Haku almost dying of a heart attack.

"YOU HAVE DONE WHAT?!?!"

The man looked at the ground visibly uneasy. When he had learned that she knew Tenten, Haku had come to visit her. He had told her everything even though she knew the major part of Tenten's story. She had told him that she was the one who gave her the scrolls and he had been surprised to learn how she has got them.

She stopped her intense glare on the poor man and threw her chains away. He had forgotten to tell her this part when he had come to visit her.

"Then, we will have to make sure she unlocks it and fast."

Haku nodded and took out two mask from his traditional robs. Hirou stared at it wide eyes.

"ANBU masks?"

"Lady Tayuga and my farther had made an agreement. For the next generations my family will train the heiress of her clan and my family would be considered almost like part of her clan. I became an ANBU to make sure My Lady was always safe and to make their alliance available. My father had done the same thing for Lady Tayuga and that's how it will go for My Lady's first born."

Hirou smirked putting the bear mask on her face. She put her purple hair in a high ponytail.

"That's if she survive and Lord Hyuuga too."

Haku smiled weakly and put the tiger mark on his face.

"She will… She has to."

They nodded at each other and ran off before leaving a clone behind and locked the door of the cell.

**45 kilometres away from Konoha****, with Tenten and Neji**

"Are we interrupting something?"

Tenten and Neji broke apart looking at the 7 men smirking in front of them.

"Well sissy boys? What are you waiting for? It had been a while since I didn't see a good fight."

Tenten frowned and raised her head to see a men smirking on a branch of a tree. 'He's not going to attack? What kind of leader will do that and did he just called his men 'sissy'? I'm surprised he's still alive…' As they were reading her thoughts the 7 men in front of her rolled their eyes. Neji snorted mentally. 'This man is sooo dead even if he killed us… But, it won't happen.' He activated his Byukugan going straight in the Gentle Fists stance.

"Gentle Fists!"

Tenten's brows twitched as she looked at the men being knocked dead with all their chakra points closed. 'Bastard! He didn't even leave me a man!' She raised her head to see their Leader smirking. 'What…?' She frowned and turned around to see a kunais flying in her direction. 'Don't tell me he's smirking about that!' She dodged them yawning. She picked up her own kunais and threw them at him. He smirked catching them between his fingers.

"Is that all, Girly?"

She sweat dropped. 'This man just loves the adjectives ending by 'y', hun?'

Tenten shook her head and did quick hands signs. The mist raised up wrapping him inside. He cocked his brows and crossed his arms. The Weapons Mistress masked her chakra and disappeared in the dense mist. She threw a punch towards his face but he grabbed her wrist. She widened eyes as the mist fell. The man smirked.

"As I said is that all, Girly?"

She smirked doing hand signs with one hand. He cocked his brows. 'Hand signs with one hand? This Girly is pretty interesting but I still don't know which of the 2 women is the one My Lord wants.'

"Giant Fire Ball no jutsu!"

He widened eyes. 'Oh shit!' He let her go as she emptied her lungs burning all the trees which were on her way. He dodged the flames still cursing.

"You seem pretty fast on your toes but don't you feel a little tired?"

She smirked doing another seal. 'Thanks Purple-sensei for this trick even if it was to put to sleep the witnesses of my missions...'

He ran jumping from branch to branch to dodge the jutsu she was ready to accomplish. In fact, she had already done it. The muscles of his legs began heavy he looked down but everything seemed alright. He frowned when he felt his eyelids closing by theirselves. Tenten rolled her eyes when he felt to the ground not even realising that she had caught him in her ninjutsu.

She turned on her heels to see Neji frowning. Every man had been defeated.

"It looks more to a distraction to me than anything else."

She nodded kicking slightly the Leader of the pathetic squad they had defeated. Neji cocked his brows looking at her who was still kicking slightly the leader.

"What the hell are you doing, Tenten?"

She raised her head smiling innocently.

"I'm just checking if Lord Gushij had written his orders on a paper or if he has something interesting on him."

"Alright but are you obliged to kick him?"

"Eeeuuuhhh… Yes?"

He sweat dropped.

"Tenten, you are…"

"What?"

"The worse woman I had ever seen in my whole life."

Her brows began to twitch. He smirked leaned down towards her.

"And I like it…"

She blushed furiously while he continued to smirk.

"Let's see what happen to the others…"

His smirk grew wider and she tried to stop blushing. 'Argh!!!! STOP IT! THIS IDIOT IS JUST SMIRKING ABOUT OUR REACTION!'

"Idiot…"

He just smirked and continued to walk towards the others. Tenten cursed and followed him.

With Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba 

"It's taking too long! I mean common there are things you don't do in the middle of the forest!"

The 2 men rolled their eyes. Kiba mouthed a 'calm-her-down-for-my-sakes!' and Shikamaru just mouthed a 'too-troublesome' in return. Lord Inuzuka slapped his forehead mentally. Anyway, what did he expect form the Nara boy? 'In that case…'

"Ino, would you mind to shut up for a while? Akamaru will become deaf if you continue to drive us insane with your pitchy voice."

The woman turned abruptly around furious. Kiba back off a little and Shikamaru shook his head. 'He could have said it in a nicer way… Now to calm her down will be very troublesome…' He signed.

"Yeah, woman… Would you mind shut up and show us what kind of attacks you have gotten?"

Shikamaru frowned slightly as he jumped on his feet along with Kiba. Ino was already up so she just took out a kunai.

"So? We are waiting, woman? Show me your abilities…"

"Why do you want to see _her_ abilities?"

The men looked at each other smirking.

"It just amazed me to see how weak women are…"

Ino's brows began to twitch. She nodded slightly towards her fiancé who smirked.

"Well, do you want to see how powerful the Lords are?"

Kiba spun around along with Akamaru who became a human taking them by surprise.

"Gatsugan!"

Shikamaru and Ino smiled at each other and did quick hands signs.

"Shadow Imitation no jutsu!"

"Mind Transfer no jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow caught 2 men. Ino entered their minds and made them knocked out the others who were not already on the ground.

"So you have gotten these guys too? Shikamaru, does it seemed like a distraction to you?"

The genius nodded slightly.

"They didn't even respond to our attacks. These guys were a real jock. Besides, they asked Ino what abilities she had gotten."

"In order words they were searching for someone?"

"Yeah… It's what I was thinking… However, I think they were here to slow us down too. They had no intention in killing us…"

Neji nodded shortly.

"Take chakra pills. We are going back to Konoha in less than thirty minutes. I have a bad feeling about that."

"Hai!"

"Let's go."

They swallowed obediently the pill and ran off behind Neji. Shikamaru ran faster to be next to the King.

"Neji, are you aware of what they were really searching for?"

"Hn."

"Listen, man, I know it's tough and all for you but if they were searching for a woman it must be Tenten."

"I know but when I asked her some questions she didn't lie."

"Are you sure?"

"Shikamaru, are you saying that my Byukugan is weak?"

His tone was dangerously low. Shikamaru looked at him seriously.

"I know that your Byukugan is the most powerful of all but maybe she is a good liar…"

The King's brows began to twitch.

"Shikamaru, are you still saying that my Byukugan are weak?"

The lady genius sweat dropped shaking his head.

"No…"

"Good but I don't get why they are after her and why they destroyed the Inuzuka and the Uzumaki compounds…"

**Hyuuga castle, ****Neji's office**

Naruto was walking in circle in front of Lord Haruno and Lord Arimichi.

"Hum, Naruto, I'm dizzy. Can you stop?"

The loudmouth stopped and turned abruptly to face them making them jump in surprise.

"Chouji, make sure everybody exit the city before nightfall. Cheng, give one of your best medic to each group that will exit the city. Ask the ANBU to guard the city 24 hours on 24. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

They vanished in a pouf of smoke.

"I didn't know you have the leadership in you, Naruto."

The man smiled weakly to Sakura and Gaara.

"How many men did you bring?"

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"No, they dared to take my wife and to do a cut under my son's neck."

Sakura widened eyes. Even Gaara was shocked.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah..."

"You have to help your brother Sakura for the medical teams and Gaara you are coming with me."

The pink haired medic nin stopped him from going any further. She frowned slightly.

"Naruto! You are such a baka! Do you really think they will give your wife back like that?"

He looked at her.

"What would you have done if they had taken Gaara? Sakura, if I stay here without doing anything. I will never sleep in peace again. Do you understand? I swore in front of the Gods to protect her and I failed so let me go."

She remained in place but her eyes softened. 'Hinata is lucky… She had married the right guy. Naruto may be an idiot on some cases but he loves her with all his heart.'

"Sakura, move or I will move you."

She stepped aside leaving passed. He silently thanked her and disappeared. Gaara gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before disappearing behind his friend. 'I wonder if I have to disobey to him and to go with them…'

* * *

_Next chapter tomorrow!_

_I think I have only 5 more chapters to go..._

_NOOOOOOOO! LOL!_

_Thanks for reading and leave me a review please!_

_See you!_

_-Red-_


	17. The sisters worth sacrfice

_The end is near..._

_-waterfall of tears on my cheeks- LOL!_

_Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

_-Red-_

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

**Hidden Village of the Mist, Hirou's house**

**Tenten looked in the mirror to see the person she hated the most staring back at her. These hazel eyes… her chocolate hair… her nose… her beauty… **

**It wasn't hers. It was her mother's. She was just a pale reflection of what Tayuga had been, just a pale copy of her mother… nothing more and nothing else. She was certain it was never going to change unless she made her own way in this jungle she called the world… the real world. ****It was not when you grew up with your women all around you to take care of you, not when you thought the women had their rights, not when you thought the men are nothing but jerks who will help you one day to have a heiress. The outside world was the exact opposite of what she had grown up with. Nobody will take care of you, nobody will help you. Grow up by your own to be protected from the pain. Love doesn't exist unless you find someone just like you. The men were the King of the world since they were living for them and the women they had married. **

**It was hard to see that maybe her life was a lie or simply a mistake. All her world had been faked and her mother had never prepared her to the outside world. She had grown up with love but the world is more like 'never trust anybody because one day he would give you the worse bullshit you had ever seen' or the sentence of her sensei resumed it pretty much too 'to kill or being killed'. **

**She put her hand on the mirror to stop the girl with these hazel eyes to stare at her nostalgically. Tenten lowered her head looking down at the sink. She shook her head. All of that was her past and no more her future. She picked up a rubber band and put her hair in a high ponytail even if her mind was screaming in protest. **

**A Jurinai would have never done that. She let out a small laugh. She wasn't a Jurinai. This clan was a fool. Konoha had only borne them because they were a bunch of killer machines without mercy, because the ANBU force had been created by them, because they were great fighters. For centuries, they had been used. The women knew but never mind because they loved Konoha and will always be there to protect the people and the territory even if it means to out their lives on the line. **

**She clenched her fists shaking of rage. 'Fools…' Like hell they cared if they had been killed. Anyway, the heiress was still alive so what if we used her...? All the Lords had argued over who will take her because everybody wanted the powers of a Deadly Weapon on their sides. Lord Hyuuga was about to win but she ran. She ran like no tomorrow and they never found her. They thought she was dead but again why should they really cared? There are a thousand of killer machines around, people like her with a past but no future and the present doesn't count at all until they die.**

**She didn't want to admit but she was doing the same damn thing as her mother: to kill to protect people and a Country. In fact, she was as good as her and her Sisters. She stepped back falling on her knees. Again, she was just the pale reflection of her mother… She clenched her fists punching the floor. **

"**No… I won't be like you…"**

**She stood up and headed towards the door. She turned her head a last time to face the hazel eyes. **

"**I don't want to, so I guess this is the end of the Deadly Weapons. I hope you are proud of you because this is all your fault. Good-bye, mother..."**

**She closed the door behind her, opening the door of a future as a killer. Even if she wouldn't kill any ninja, she was still going to kill even if they were criminals, even if they deserved the death… She smirked. 'In this case, I will be The Death…'**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Wind Country, Gushij Country**

Temari cursed slightly walking all around her cell. They had been taken by surprise when twenty members of the Gushij clan attacked them all at once. She gritted her teeth as she remembered the pathetic battle they had shared. As the leader of her team, she should have known that that they might attack but they were supposed to do it in their territory, not in her brother's. They had no right to do such a thing but Gaara was in Konoha and Kankuro will not know what had happened since her other brother had ordered her to go back in Konoha as soon as possible with the name of the responsible of all this mess. Now, they knew it was the Gushij clan but it how were they supposed to inform the Kazekage or Neji now?

She slapped mentally herself. Neji was gone in the Cloud Country where the 2 other clan of Torture users were. He must know by now that the responsible of the explosions is the Gushij clan. She closed her eyes. Gaara will kill them all when he would learn it. Neji must be pretty angry too, anyway. This clan was as good as dead. She frowned slightly as she realised that if the Gushij clan fell Gaara will become the King of the Wind Country. It was the only thing that was still not in his hands in this Country, the only thing that had refused to be under his control… She smirked. They were sooo going to get it when the Kazekage was back.

However, there was something bugging her driving her almost insane. They were keeping them alive. It would have been more logical to kill them to erase all the traces of their betrayal against the Fire Country and the Wind Country. Even if Gaara doesn't choose to kill them all with his sand they will be execute by the Fire Country. Temari had never heard in her whole life of a similar situation to the mess she was seeing today. Never in history, a clan had attacked another country without the agreement of their King of their Kage. Something was definitely wrong or Lord Gushij was simply gone crazy. It was the only possible and logical possibility since he had dared to attack the Uzumaki and the Inuzuka clan at the same time. There was something else… They had separated her from Shino and Lee.

They had put her in a nice room where everything was fancy, clean… too clean. The last time she checked the prisoners weren't supposed to be treated _that_ well. She remembered her brother throwing a man in a cell because he was a criminal who had stolen something from a merchant. She remembered specifically how he had been treated like dirt. When she had asked Gaara to be a little more civil he had raised an imaginary brow saying that he was a prisoner and he had disappeared. She frowned slightly looking around her. This was nothing like _real_ cells. 'The hell?' Temari took out her fan from her back and tried to blow away the door to get the hell out of there because it smelled trouble like no tomorrow in this room. Red seals appeared around the wooden door. She widened as the handle of the door turned slowly. A man appeared smirking.

"Were you planning on running away, dear?"

She rolled her eyes. She decided she hated her guts since 1: he called her dear when she hated when a man called her that. 2: he entered the room without knocking even if she as planning on running away not in a very tactful way but whatever. 3: he had this annoying little smirk on the lips. 4: he was a Gushij. She had four really good reasons to hate her guts.

"What do you want?"

He smirked and approached her but she stepped back moving away from him. She had known a lot of perverts in her life and this man just smelled like one.

"Well, Lady Temari, I want a lot of things… You have to be more specific."

The Sand kinochi snorted mentally. 'Does he think I'm a child or what? Note to myself: make sure he suffered…'

"Sorry, sir, I wanted to say what do you want from me?"

"Who says I wanted something from you, dear?"

"Don't drop the honorific."

"Then, you should call me Lord Gushij."

Her eyebrows twitched. This man was the brain of this machination? He was sooo dead when she will have finished with him. 'I won't call him at all… How's that?'

"Okay, then, what do you want from me?"

He smirked smoothly and turned around to glance by the window.

"You know… Lord Kazekage, your brother, owns a gigantic Country and may I add beautiful."

Temari resisted the urge to burst out of laughter. 'He's a poet or what?"

"And I decided that I didn't want just the Fire Country. I also want the Wind Country."

She widened eyes looking at him coldly.

"Oh and how are you planning to get the Fire Country? By menacing them by blowing up all their clans' compounds?"

"Almost but I know that Lord Hyuuga won't agree with only that…"

"So lightened me! What are you going to do?"

"I did something already. You know your arrogance remain me of someone I knew once… If you don't change your attitude I will have to do the same thing to you that I did to her…"

"Which is?"

He turned around facing her with a grin on his lips.

"I killed all her clan in front of her eyes. Then, I tortured her."

Temari backed off wide eyes. 'This man is crazy…'

"But her daughter managed to stay alive. That's the second reason why I attacked Konoha. I want her back… to kill her."

The blond woman stepped back again.

"Who is she?"

"Well, I don't know if she tells you her real name… Though, even me I don't know her real name but the name of her clan is Jurinai…"

The information rang to her ears as her eyes widened even more if it was possible. It was the clan which all the achieves had been burnt by Lord Hyuuga because their massacre was supposed to be a secret. She and her brother had found that this clan had been exterminated; all these women had been tortured in the worse way possible according to the Informer… She inhaled deeply.

"So, you are the one who tortured them?"

He nodded smirking at her frightened and shock expression.

"Yes… It was a true entertainment but you didn't see the bodies so why are so paled? Oh… You saw the other one?"

Temari glared at him even if her complexion vied with the white walls behind her.

"Anyway, the King will give her up along with his dear kingdom."

"I don't think Neji will agree with you… He would probably give you the girl without a second thought since he doesn't care at all but his kingdom? He won't give it up even in 2 hundred years!"

"Maybe, but he will since I have his sister and I'm ready to kill her if he doesn't agree with my terms. As for the girl, it seems that she had managed to win his heart since he declared her as his bride to be. What do you think of my torture for the dear King?"

She gritted her teeth blanching again. 'This bastard! I can't believe he took Hinata! And if he says that the girl is the fiancée of Neji it means that… This Tenten girl is a Jurinai!!! We had all the answers of the puzzle right under the nose all this time?'

"I still don't get what it has to do with me!"

He smirked at her.

"I said it, though. I want the Fire Country and the Wind Country and the best way to have it is to pass by the sisters. Don't you think? I have you and I have Lady Hyuuga. I have the Fire Country and I have now the Wind Country. Good night, Lady Temari but I have to go. Please excuse me…"

'In your dreams you jerk! I will never excuse you! Stupid guy!!!! Gaara… Be smart! Don't… ARGH!!!! Of course he will, he's my brother!!! I hate this man! I hate him! I swear I will kill him!! How could he do this to Gaara? My little brother worked so hard to accept as the Kage of this country. Him? What did he do? NOTHING! I swear he will die.'

"… I have two Lords to blackmail and a demon to send back to hell. Hope you enjoy your stay and it's useless to tell you that I put many seals everywhere in this room."

He shut the door quietly walking down the hallway with a huge smirk on the lips. Her expression had been priceless. She was mad because Lord Gushij was about to take every dream her brother possessed. Everything will explode in his face when he will learn that his sister is with him.

"Prepare the girl. I hope the Transportation no jutsu is ready…"

"Of course, My Lord. Everything is settled. We can proceed now."

"Good because I wasn't in the mood to wait for anything."

The Captain nodded slightly and opened the door for the Lord. In a couple of second, they will be in the forest around the Hyuuga castle.

**Fire Country, Hyuuga castle**

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba entered the gates of the castle in a high speed. They stopped when they saw the bunch of men who were dead in the Gardens.

"What happened?" Kiba asked mostly to himself looking around for an answer.

"I don't know but it looks like the damage of Naruto's Rasengan."

"NEJI! SHIKAMARU! INO! KIBA! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A voice screamed.

They looked up from the bodies to see a pink haired woman running towards them. She panted stopping in front of them.

"The hell happens and what are you so…?"

Sakura grabbed the King by the collar shaking him.

"Hinata is gone! The Gushij clan took her. Naruto ran after them with Gaara."

He took her hands off his robs because he was becoming dizzy as Ino cried in shock.

"Now, tell me what happen exactly… and slowly."

"I told you! Didn't you hear anything that I just said! Hinata is gone!!! Naruto took Gaara with him to search for her and to bring her back. The Gushij clan wants your kingdom so they took her to blackmail you."

Neji paled before glancing at them coldly.

"We are going now. Sakura you come if they dared to injure her or even to touch her. Which direction did they take?"

"This way! Follow me."

They ran off heading towards the West. Shikamaru shook his head. 'Bad move, Neji, you should have left Tenten at the castle… They want her too even if I don't understand why.'

Tenten's muscles were screaming in protest but she kept running. She knew it was important for Neji to save his sister but for that he would have to give up his kingdom. She lowered her gaze. For no apparent reason, she felt guilty like all this mess was her fault… She shook her head as she saw the blond loudmouth in front of her. She could feel his big amount of chakra. He must be really but really mad. They jumped in front of Gaara and Naruto making them stopped.

"Naruto… Calm down." Sakura pleaded seeing the red eyes of her best-friend.

Gaara thanked Kami to have given birth to Sakura. She was the only person along with Hinata to be able to calm him down and seriously he knew that this mission was purely suicidal. Even if he was repeating over and over the same damn thing, Naruto was stubborn and pretty mad.

"I can't Sakura and Neji you should understand me! It's your sister damn it!"

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself! I'm mad but everything will be fine. I will give them my kingdom and they will give her back." The King stated coldly.

Everyone widened eyes looking at him. 'It is me or he's growing soft?' They all thought smirking and nodding to encourage him. Naruto closed his eyes thanking the Gods that Neji was ready to do it for his sister.

"I'm glad to hear this but it's not the only thing I want."


	18. Everyone is fool

_Please enjoy my 18th chapter!_

_Don't forget to leave me a nice little review!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**Fire Country, 50 kilometres from the Hyuuga castle in the forest**

Neji glared long and hard at the man in front of him you turned out to be Lord Gushij. Him, he just smirked.

"How lucky I am! Almost all the Lords are here. Even the Kazekage! I must be really pampered."

Gaara glared at his turn stepping next to Neji.

"What else do you want? I'm afraid I possessed nothing more than a kingdom."

The men of the Leader of the Gushij clan smirked along with their leader.

"You could have had more if you weren't blind…"

He turned slowly his gaze towards Tenten who cocked her brows. 'I have a bad feeling about this man…'

"How are you, My Lady? Should I bow to you?"

She glared while the King stared at her coldly. 'So, you do lie to me…' His smirk grew wider apparently amused by the reaction of the King. 'It will be interesting…'

"KAEDE! BRING THE TWO GIRLS!"

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other. 'The two girls…?' A woman appeared having a firm grip around Temari's and Hinata's neck. Naruto clenched his fists cursing them while Gaara widened eyes at the sign of his sister.

"Well, Lord Kazekage? Don't you have something to tell to your dear sister?"

The Kazekage of the Sand glared at him and released his gourd but a sword appeared under his sister's neck as the blood began to fall down the blade of Kaede's sword. She smirked as the sand stopped before reaching the Lord and his subaltern. Lord Gushij began to laugh.

"Isn't a big day? I, Kenjee Gushij, will possess the Wind and the Fire Country and I will kill… YOU!"

He pointed an accusing finger at Tenten glaring at her. He had searched for her for so long! Now, she was his and even the King could not do anything about that.

"Leave her here and Lady Temari and Lady Hinata will be released. If not, I will have to empty their veins in front of you."

Tenten widened eyes as she stepped towards them without a second thought. Neji grabbed her wrist but she slapped his hand away. It would have been more painful if he would have been the one to state that he was choosing his sister over her.

"Don't be a fool, Neji. You and I know that your sister is way more important than me." She stated coldly.

Lord Gushij smirked seeing the paled face of the ex-King.

"You have 24 hours to step out of this country, Hyuuga. Sabaku, I don't feel the need to tell you that you are banished form the Sand along with your siblings. Now, if you would excuse us, My Lady is about to be tortured and I don't think you want to see that or even to hear that."

"YOU ARE THE FOOLED ONE HERE TENTEN!" Neji yelled frustrated.

He wasn't able to save the 2 women he liked the most. He clenched his fists glaring hard and long at her back. She turned around slowly.

"Shut up and go away."

He flinched. 'W-What?' At that moment, he hated her because she was right. He would have chosen his sister over her, anyway, but things weren't supposed to happen like that and that fast… He hated her because he was watching her leaving him when she had sworn to stay with him. He hated her guts because she had lied, she had even fooled his Byukugan. She was saying over and over the same lie and he had still believed her over and over certain she would never ever dared to lie to him. It hurt to know she was walking away, saving his sister's ass. Maybe it was her way to say she was sorry to him… He laughed mentally. 'Looks like she's not the only fool around here…' This woman was the cause of the explosions of two compounds, of a leader's death, of the lost of his throne, of the abduction of his sister, of the lost of Gaara's throne and of the abduction of Lord Kazekage's sister. Even then, she was possibly the responsible of the death of Shino and Lee since Temari had been taken.

Lord Gushij smirked. 'This is getting truly interesting…'

"You didn't really think she loves you, Hyuuga? This woman is part of a clan of whores. Her mother was a whore so I don't see why it should change now… Besides, she was probably with you to have her inheritance back."

Tenten smirked looking at the Lord straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure that I remember _anything_?"

He widened eyes and grabbed her neck pressing her back against the nearest tree. Neji closed his eyes and turned around. 'I don't want to see that…'

"Hinata, Temari, we are going. Leave her be."

He was pissed to see that maybe he had been manipulated and that she was just toying with him. He clenched his fists as Naruto hugged Hinata making her almost suffocated. Everything was ending happily for everyone. 'It was fate…' He had lost his kingdom, Gaara had lost his kingdom, he had lost his first love, Gaara hadn't lost anything, he still have Sakura and he was back his old self babbling about fate.

"Neji…"

"She chooses by herself."

"You should be thankful! She threw her life away in order to save your sister's ass!" Kiba shouted exasperated at the behaviour of the King.

"Hn."

"B-bro-brother! I-I'm so-sor-sorry! Th-they ha-had I-Iru-Iruk-Iruki, I…" Hinata sobbed on the shirt of her husband.

"I don't care, Hinata. She chooses death by herself and she's the reason of all this trouble. She deserves it. If they don't kill her I will have to."

"Ohhh… What a drama King! Seriously, she's about to save you. You should at least be respectful."

They looked around seeing nobody. Neji frowned activating his Byukugan to scan the environs. 2 silhouettes were 10 meters away at the top branch of a tree.

"Come out!" He shouted.

They jumped in front of them. Neji frowned seeing the 2 ANBU. One had a bear mask and the other one had a tiger one.

"What are you doing here?"

Hirou rolled her eyes under her mask taking it off. Neji glared her outraged while everybody scratched their heads trying to figure out how she had escaped from her cell and how did she get an ANBU mask.

"We are watching an interesting battle… Why don't you stay? The kid will have finished in a couple of hours."

Haku took out his mask as well looking around. The Hyuuga snorted and Kiba widened eyes.

"Haku? You are still in the ANBU?! It had been a long time, hasn't it?"

Everybody looked at the dog user. Haku bowed his head slightly at the Lord smiling.

"Lord Inuzuka."

The Hyuuga Leader snorted mentally. 'Well another lie, Tenten… I thought this boy was a maid.'

"There's no use to stay here." Neji snapped coldly. "She will be tortured and left for dead because of her past. Anyway, she kind of deserves it…"

"Don't talk about the kid that way, Lord Hyuuga, beca-…" She hissed looking at the King.

"I'm no more Lord Hyuuga because of that damn woman!" He cut her off snapping.

Hirou smirked taking her hair out of the ponytail.

"Your kingdom along with the Sand can still be saved… She's the key and that would have happened sooner if someone hadn't sealed her memories and her bloodline limit."

She glared at the boy next to her. Kiba looked at Haku wide eyes.

"So it's true… She had sealed the Mark?! She had abandoned her clan…"

Haku shook his head. 'I can't believe that Lord Hiaishi had ordered this information as top secret…'

"Lord Inuzuka, her clan had been killed by Lord Gushij."

"Wait that means…"

"She's a Jurinai. Yes… the crazy old man told me how they killed them." Temari stated trying to control her breaking voice.

"Well… that's explained why he was after her." The genius stated scratching the back of his head.

"No, it just means that she was lying to all of us." Neji said coldly.

"Well, Drama King, a little in love, are we?" Hirou smirked.

He glared coldly at her crossing his arms over his chest. He hated his new nickname but Hirou seemed to enjoy calling him like that.

"No. She toyed with me." He said dryly.

Hirou smirked and nodded towards Haku who signed heavily. 'What was I dragged into?' He did quick hands signs and rectangles of ice appear around the group. They widened eyes as Kiba just sat down stroking Akamaru. Neji took out a kunai and threw it towards the ice but it didn't even snick it before falling on the ground. Neji widened eyes beginning to be pissed off. Sakura tried to punch the ice but even her insane strength didn't seem to have any effects on the surface of the ice.

"What is this suppose to mean, Hirou?!" The King yelled exasperated.

"I just want you to wait here until the kid finished her fight."

"Don't you understand?! She will lose! She will die! She will be tortured! That's her fate. To end up like that! After all, it's her fault that Gaara and I lost our kingdoms."

Hirou and Haku appeared on the mirrors facing them. The woman glared down at the King.

"I thought I told you, My Lord, the kid is stronger than you think. Lord Kazekage, Lady Haruno, Lord Uzumaki, Lady Hyuuga, Lady Temari, this doesn't concern you in any way. You may leave."

"This doesn't concern all of us at all! Tenten, I mean _Lady_ Tenten, is perfectly fine without us. However, she was the one to order us to leave." Neji snapped back glaring at the purple haired woman.

"Don't force me to knock you out, My Lord." She hissed.

"But… Where can we go? I mean the Fire Country is now theirs and we can't return to Suna…" Sakura asked innocently.

Hirou smirked turning her attention back to her.

"Lord Gushij said that you have 24 hours in this country. In less than 5 hours, if we are lucky, the Drama King will have retaken his throne and everything will be fine."

They looked oddly at her suspicious before running off. Hirou grinned looking at their backs. Soon, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and his dog were the only ones left trapped in Haku's bloodline limit. Kiba seemed to be the only one not to mind at all along with Akamaru of course. Shikamaru groaned.

"We deserve an explanation, don't you think?"

"Haku, go ahead. All this mess is your fault, anyway." Hirou stated arms crossed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Her clan was powerful but one day, they were all executed by the Gushij for a reason that I still don't get. My Lady was the only one left. She never told me how she had managed to escape the massacre. She just did. For months, the leaders of all the clans were fighting over her destiny. Everybody wanted the last Deadly Weapon on their sides and the daughter of Lady Tayuga. Everyone knows she had been a prodigy from her clan since she had mastered the Hiruski style before even receiving her Mark. That Mark is there to remind her that she had sworn to protect Konoha and that she was part of the Jurinai clan. Only women are accepted in this clan because the men are not able to master the Hiruski style. If you search at the right place in the village you could still find men who had a mother from the Jurinai clan but none of them is considered a Jurinai. Lord Hiaishi had accepted these women because they are killers. They created the ANBU protecting the Fire Country and the most of the weapons were made by them since they are the only clan of Weapons Mistress."

Hirou tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"You forget the part where you SEAL HER MARK!!!!"

Haku fell anime style and the other rolled their eyes. She had already say it, ne?

"What's that Hiruski style?" Shikamaru asked frowning slightly.

Kiba froze looking at Haku who shook his head. It was a secret of their clan if he opened his mouth Haku and probably Tenten would have his head. Even then, he had sworn to Lady Tayuga to never reveal their secrets techniques.

"You really don't want to know. Tennie was scary when she was… urh… using it. She had sent a kid through the wall because he had insulted her."

Neji cocked his brows while Ino squealed and Shikamaru just muttered something like 'Please God, not another troublesome woman!'.

"Lord Inuzuka, Lady Tenten managed to control it at the end."

"True, but Tennie had always been… hum… dangerous?"

Haku glared and Kiba laughed nervously. Neji just rolled his eyes. 'She has always been violent anyway…' He was thinking at the number of times she had slapped him, punched him and pinned him to a wall.

"Why are calling her Tennie?" Ino asked smelling a love story.

"Because we used to be best-friend until she disappeared… I was mad after her in the forest when she said that she had sealed the Mark but I didn't know that they were dead. Neji's farther told us that they were out of the Country for business."

Hirou sweat dropped. 'Looks like the King wasn't the only one gullible…' Ino pouted. 'I thought they had been together or something…'

"I don't see why you keep me and Ino here…" The genius said yawning.

The purple haired woman grinned.

"I need your shadow imitation jutsu because when the kid will be finished with this man, well, she will probably run away… As for Ino, it's to knock her unconscious before she can… euh… kind of hurt us."

"Troublesome woman…"

Neji crossed his arms. 'I have nothing to do here… She lied to me, she sealed everything and maybe she just manipulated me. I was better when I didn't know her, when she wasn't in my life.'

"I don't understand why we need to stay here… _Lady _Tenten will be killed and that's all. I think now we can write 'traitor' on her grave."

The purple woman restrained her killer aura and huffed while Haku cursed under his breath at how lucky he was to be someone important or he would have killed him. Instead, they decided to ignore him.

"Why is Kiba here?" Ino asked cautiously looking worriedly at Neji.

"Because I know her more than anybody and Akamaru will be able to track her down if we lost her trace. Euh, Akamaru?"

The dog yapped happily in answer making Ino giggled.

"And me? Why am I here?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Well I need someone to pick her up and since you already did it and you are still alive…"

The kind rolled his eyes and sat down in his meditation posture. The others rolled their eyes at his cold behaviour. Hirou looked up at the sky jumping in front of the King who didn't even opened one eye. Ino signed leaning against her fiancé. Akamaru was sleeping against his master who looked at the mirror of Haku.

"I smell that something bad is about to happen… It's just too calm… Right Akamaru?"

The dog growled as a scream of pain was heard. Kiba widened jumping on his feet. The birds flew away afraid of the sound.

"Tennie!"

"I told you, it was useless. She's about to die." He stated emotionlessly even if his heart sank when he heard her scream.

Hirou cursed doing quick hands signs.

"Mind Vision no jutsu!"

She closed her eyes searching in mind the place where her first apprentice was. Her eyes snapped opened as she looked at Haku.

"They forced her seal open."

**Fire Country, in the forest with Tenten**

Lord Gushij was red of rage while Tenten was smirking even with the grip around her neck.

"You whore! You weren't supposed to seal your memory!! I wanted to torture you with it!"

Tenten spited in his face.

"Don't. call. me. a. whore."

He threw her the other side of the glade. Her body fell roughly to the ground. She gasped in pain as she rolled over and over. Dizzy, she managed however to sit up. Lord Gushij fumed of rage as he wiped away her saliva.

"Arrogant little bitch! Exactly like your mother! I can't believe that you are still alive. How did you do, hun? Your clan was weak that's why I only took forty-five minutes to kill them all. In fact, I sealed their soul and they were supposed to stay like that forever since the person who unsealed my jutsu must be from the same blood as the victim. So, I assume that you unsealed them one by one, ne? Did you have nightmares?"

Tenten smirked as she stood up.

"I did tell you that I didn't remember a thing didn't I? How does it feels to know that you can't torture me? How does it feel to know that you will kill me like I wasn't the one that you were searching for?"

He let out a scream of rage before racing towards her. She smirked and dodged his attack. She was going to attack but a hand stopped her immobilizing her. Lord Gushij smirked as Kaede continued to keep Tenten in place.

"If you sealed it then, I must unseal it…"

Her eyes widened as he pressed his hand against her left shoulder blade. She flinched trying to break free but the woman still had a firm grip around your shoulder.

"I don't think I need to take out her coat. What do you think, Kaede?"

The woman smirked.

"Let her keep it... Anyway, she's still a whore, no need to take her clothes off."

Lord Gushij smirked as he began to muttered incoherent words under his breath. A pain burned her whole shoulder traveling through every part of her body as it became more and more intense. She bit her lip not to scream but the pain got the better of her. Thousands of flashbacks began to appear in her mind. Without even noticing it, she began to scream. She wanted to fun away but Kaede smirked and keep her still. She shook her head still screaming as the pain became more and more unbearable and the flashbacks more and more abundant.

"Unseal!"

The woman let her go smirking. Tenten fell brutally on the ground.

* * *

_Don't worry! I LOVE happy ending_

_so this story will have _

_a happy ending:) So basically, Tenten is not dead!_

_You didn't even see her bloodline limit I invent for her!_

_And the Hiruski style! I didn't pass my time to _

_invent her cool jutsu to make her die before even using it!_

_I'm not that stupid!!! LOL!_

_Please review and hope you have enjoy!_

_-Red-_


	19. Forbidden but forgive

_Just to warn you the first part of this chapter in italic_

_is in Tenten's POV!_

_Please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_-Red-_

* * *

**Fire Country, forest around Konoha****gakure**

_**A punch in the stomach… **__**I gasped for air but I didn't even have the time to recover as another punch made me flew away hitting… **_

_The first thing you think__ when you are about to die is how many things you didn't do in your life when you had the chance. Ironic, isn't it? You have to see the death coming watching you hungrily to realise how much you have messed up your life. _

_**His words dug underneath**__** my chest and hurt me like hell because they were true…**_

_I had always protected the country where I had stepped in. I have always killed criminals to free certain tortured souls but no one had ever freed me. Maybe Neji was the only one to have gotten this chance but he never took it. I don't blame him. _

_**I bit my below lip to keep me from crying**__** and yelling. My mother wasn't a whore…**_

_It's my fault. I never accepted his help whenever he had proposed it to me. I just lied. What kind of person will do that? What kind of person would think that to die with his own secrets is better than to share it? What kind of person would choose to forget? No one. Everybody will hide for a certain time then accept his past in order to rest in peace. Did I do it? No. Did I ever think about it? No. _

_**As he profuse other venom words in my direction, he slapped me…**_

_I guess I thought that I deserved to be sick for days, to become cold and to suffer… __I just can't get rid of it! I wanted to be in pain since I was nine years old. I never talked about the massacre with Haku-sensei or Purple-sensei. Maybe I thought that the time will erase the pain but today I realised that I had been falling like I was falling right now on the ground because he had again hit me. _

_**A blur of dust surrounded me masking my facial expression from his pervert eyes…**_

_The darkness became my cage and__ I became scared of myself. Every time, I looked in a mirror. My brain will explode, my mind will become blank as I will just stare in these hazel eyes. I hated them. I hated myself because I was like my mother. Most of the kids would jump up and down if someone said that they looked like their parents but not me, because in my head, my mother was damned. _

_**I tried to stand up but the woman sent me back to the ground**__** with a kick in the stomach…**_

_She had abandoned me. I was the one to unseal the forbidden jutsu over her. I was the one to see her die. I was nearly the one who made her die by releasing the jutsu. In my head, she was the reason of all __my nightmares and the reason that all my Sisters were dead in their blood. _

"_**Did you really think you could hide from your past, My lady?!" He screamed making his way to me again. **_

_I was nine years old and I had found my compound with blood everywhere, I was the one to see all this tortured cadavers. At first, I blamed God to have allowed such a thing to happen but with time and as I grew up I realised that we have been used__ and that my mother had left me alone behind._

_**I received a**__**nother punch, other painful and hateful words… **_

_It's funny how much his words hurt me more than his punches. Words are more painful than any thing becaus__e even if a word has many meanings there's still only one means to you and you know it perfectly. You can't deny some facts like when someone shouted 'you are such an idiot!!' because you just dropped something on the floor breaking it. At that moment you truly are an idiot. Why did humans learn how to talk? Why did our ancestors invent something to hurt and to kill slowly someone? Why did everybody use words to hurt and to torture someone? Why do the words always reflected the truth when they are used to torture someone?_

_**I lowered my head gazing on**__** my laps. I didn't want to meet his stare. I just wanted to run away…**_

_You know, when you are feeling so much pain, somehow, at the end, you are unable to feel anything at all. __Some people become cold when they had experienced it or others simply just ignored it and faked to smile all day. To be honest, I have experienced the two and the two sucked. You seemed to wear a shield constantly unable to see your true self in face or will end up screaming your head off. _

_**As I continued to knee on the ground in front of him, my mask fell slowly apart…**_

_I had hided all my life. I was gone everywhere around this world. I have even stepped twice in the Lighting Country. I have run away my home, away my past and I remembered each time I had closed my eyes in the Mist, I had seen myself running away. Now, I was still running away, from Neji, from my home, from my pain, from my past… In one word I was running away from myself afraid of what I might do. _

_**Te**__**ars fell slowly down my cheeks as he took out something from his coat…**_

_Maybe it was a good thing that my shield and my mask were falling slowly but surely apart. Maybe it was a good thing that I was on the verge to become my old self again. Maybe it was a good thing to become again Tenten Jurinai even if I was no more a heiress. Maybe I had to remember how my mother educated me. Maybe it was good thing to hear her voice echoing in my mind. Maybe…_

_**I raised my head to see him doing some hand signs.**__** Flames in the form of the forbidden jutsu appeared in front of him… **_

_Mother? Do you forgive me? Do you hear me? Please, mother, I was the only fool here… I never meant to curse over your dead body. I never meant to besmirch your name, our name. I never meant to run away… I just didn't want to be used like our clan. However, I realised now that I had been doing the same thing as but in different countries… I kill to protect what seemed to be right like you had killed for Konoha's sakes. Forgive me, mother…_

_**He smirked and threw the jutsu in my direction. I raised my head**__** looking at the flaming letters. My back leaned still on a trunk of a tree...**_

"_**SOUL TORTURE NO JUTSU!"**_

_His words made me turned my gaze towards him…__ My hair fell smoothly on my shoulders. It had been a while… _

_**In slow motion, the flaming Japanese words flew towards me…**_

_Please, mother… Isn't that what you taught me?__ Even if I'm not dignified to be called a Jurinai, let me do this… Please give me your strength and as the leader of my clan let me do this one last time. _

_**A**__** meter away from my chest, a meter away from death… **_

_After I promised you can kill me__… Let me protect my love, my home, my friends, the graves of our sisters and even you in the death from him… Let me do it…_

_**A smirk crossed his lips when it was only 5 inches away from me…**_

_I closed my eyes…_

_Love for, you,__ mother, for my Sisters, for Neji, for my friends…_

_Hatred towards the man in front of me…_

_Rage towards myself, towards __the universe, towards God _

_Anger__ towards the jerk God called a man in front of me…_

_Revenge__ for the Death, for the lost of Neji's kingdom, for the lost of Gaara's kingdom…_

_Pain__ towards everything related to me…_

_Peace__ because you had finally forgiven me as I had forgiven myself at the same time…_

_Happiness__ because I love…_

_Sadness__ because I had sworn to stay with him, because I had sworn to protect Konoha, because I had failed…_

_All those feelings traveled in my blood along with the adrenaline making me almost cried in astonishment as I realised that I felt better…_

"_**Increase…" I muttered quietly. **_

* * *

**NORMAL POV (A/N: Just to warn you again XD )**

**Fire Country, in the forest about 45 kilometres from Konoha**

Kaede and Lord Gushij blinked once, twice… because realising that the Jurinai was gone. They remembered clearly seeing her there and the jutsu was flying towards her but instead of hitting the woman like it was supposed to it hit directly the tree. The trunk exploded and some pieces of wood reached their feet. He let out a scream of rage! How in the world did she do to avoid the jutsu! It was nearly impossible since unsealing her Mark had burned the half of her chakra and he had hit her so many times. Even if she had still chakra left, it must be a small amount so she must be near, too tired to run in a ninja speed.

"COME OUT!"

Kaede built up her chakra and ran in a ninja speed to find the woman. Lord Gushij cursed. He was so near from his goal! He almost had her! He had almost seen her blood flowing on the ground… He yelled frustrated to have let her go again. It was so enraging to know that she had escaped again. But more importantly… How the hell did she have managed to move that fast?

**In the forest, with Neji, Hirou, Haku, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba**

The King was still in his meditation posture trying to forget that near by the woman he loved was tortured. He had used his Byukugan once to peek and it wasn't a good thing to see before breakfast… Hirou was walking in circles dizzying him and Kiba. Haku and Shikamaru had remained emotionless the whole time. In the other hand Ino was babbling non-stop because for her Tenten was still her friend. Akamaru yapped as the woman named Kaede ran in front of them. After, 2 hours of wait Haku had decided to cancel his jutsu releasing them from the 'ice-cage'. Even then, Neji had moved a muscle. He opened one eye and pinned the woman to the ground. She kneed him merciless in the nuts. Kiba and Shikamaru gasped as Neji turned red releasing the woman under her.

"Where is she?!? I'm certain you are hiding her!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy not understanding a minute what the hell she was yelling about.

"She escaped! I know one of you saved her because she couldn't move that fast!"

They looked at each other. Haku and Hirou's eyes lightened up, Kiba grinned pushing the air as his dog yapped happily, Ino giggled and made a little dance of victory, Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome woman' under his breath smirking and Neji did quick hand signs to activate his Byukugan. 'Where the hell is she? I can't see her! Impossible unless she doesn't produce chakra anymore or if she's doing a forbidden technique…' Hirou smirked.

"We don't know what you are talking about… Care to explain?"

Kaede let out a scream of rage and ran off.

"Hirou… Is Tenten doing a forbidden technique?"

Haku sat down in front of the King.

"For you this technique is forbidden, even then, you won't ever be able to use it."

"Why?"

Ino and Shikamaru sat down at the sides of the King as Kiba shook his head sitting besides Haku. In the other hand, Hirou did quick hands signs to search for Tenten with her Vision Mind no jutsu.

"Because only women are able to use this technique."

Neji cocked his brows as Shikamaru rubbed his neck. 'Great a technique for troublesome woman only…' Ino's eyes lightened up.

"So she could teach me this technique?"

Haku smiled shook his head.

"This technique is passed through generations to generations from centuries in her family. This is one of their special weapons. She can't teach you his secrets and even then, I'm not sure if you will be able to master it. You surely already know that the body produces chakra in the whole body."

"Yes… My clan is the only one to see the chakra points and Lee is the only ninja I know able to open the 8 Gates. Why?"

Kiba leaned against Akamaru.

"There are 3 style of fight acknowledged: the Taijutsu, the Hyuuga style and kick box **(A/N: it's the style of fight Ino and Sakura used at the Chunin exams.)** Then, there is the Hiruski style along with a bunch of forbidden techniques for combat."

"So what's the big deal with the Hiruski style?"

"The user is using his emotions to control and increase his chakra flows."

"Euh?"

"Lee is using the gates to increase his chakra flow to become ten times stronger than he already was. Tenten is using the emotions she's feeling to increase her chakra flows to become the number of times stronger she wants to get. In other word, Tenten is able to become stronger than Sakura if she wants to."

"She chooses how much strong she can be? The hell?"

"Let me explain… There are 7 stages you can reach in order to increase your chakra flows. In Stage 1, you increase your speed and your strength by 10 times. Each time, you become 10 stronger than what you already were."

"Let me guess… This forbidden technique can drive the person insane if she is too far in the stages. Isn't that right? Each time she became stronger, she would have hard time to become again herself after her fight. So, basically Tenten can kill her own friends if she reaches Stage 7. Tenten's chakra flows' will become so powerful than even her won't be able to control it so she will pretty much lose control and kill all of us if we stand on her way."

"This is right but Tenten will never reach passed Stage 5 because then, we will have to kill her. That's why the Jurinai were so dangerous. You got one of them to hate you and you will probably be killed with one punch in the head."

"What kind of insane person will invent such techniques?!?! It's so dangerous for the user and the victim at the same time."

Haku looked at him outraged.

"And your mind control is not dangerous, Lady Yamanaka? You can stay stuck in the body of your victim or see his memory if you do your jutsu the wrong way. Every clan possesses dangerous techniques, it's a fact."

Neji nodded slightly looking at the ground. 'Tenten…' He had maybe over reacted about her. Haku was right along Hirou. 'Stupid Hyuuga pride… and my big ego…' However, now she was going to kill Lord Gushij with a punch…

**Fire Country, w****ith Tenten in the forest**

"You know… You didn't just unseal my memories… You unsealed the Hiruski style and the Deadly Weapon."

He pursued his lips backing off. He had seen those eyes before and this wasn't good at all…

She smirked looking at him with cold dark eyes. She had waited for the woman to disappear to attack Lord Gushij. He would be alone and vulnerable. All that she wanted. This man was so going to get it.

"It's had been a while since I last saw a Jurinai fighting, strange isn't it?"

"That's probably because you were not worth for…" She smirked as he turned red of anger.

'He can't beat me even only in Stage 2'

'**YEAH! TENTEN JURINAI IS BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCK!**** KILL HIM PAINFULLY, VERY PAINFULLY!!!'**

She smirked doing quick hands signs.

'My pleasure… Increase! Stage 3!'

He widened trying to avoid her punch but she was becoming faster and faster so he received a punch straight in the face sending him flying at the other side of the ground.

"That was for my mother!!! I hope you survive for a while because I've got 137 Sisters to avenge!!"

She kicked him on the jaw. He flew up holding his jaw and cursing but Tenten was just beginning to toy with him. She appeared in front of him and elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped for air as he went flying back towards the ground in an increase speed.

"That was for Hana! You killed her you son of a bitch."

She grabbed his collar before he could reach the ground and threw him the other side above her shoulder. Her eyes flashed with anger as she ran towards him doing hands signs.

'Increase! Stage 4!'

'**You got it girl! Make him sick! Send Lucifer back to hell**** with a kick on the ass! Hopefully he would have time to do his testament! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!'**

As her fists met his cheek, she felt his teeth breaking in his mouth and she looked at him amused.

"I hope you like the pain because that's only a warm up…"

Lord Gushij looked at her.

"Do you think your mother will be proud of her daughter right now?"

"Shut up!" She hissed ready to punch him in the face but he smirked stopping her mid line.

"Her only daughter is killing for her own benefice… How does it feel to be selfish?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"The only reason why my mother is not here to tell me that in face is that you kill her! But you are right…"

She pinned him to the tree behind him and took out a headband from her loather coat. He cocked his brows as she tied the headband with the Leaf symbol on her forehead. She smirked looking at the surprise look on his face.

"I won't break your bones one by one like I planned… I will kill you as a nin from Konoha. This headband was my mother's. Never wear it. You should be proud! You are the first one to see it on my forehead."

"So what now, hun?"

She smirked.

"You have killed an entire clan with a forbidden jutsu that you invented. You have blown up the compounds of the Inuzuka clan and of the Uzumaki clan. You have killed 18 people with the explosions included Lady Hana Inuzuka leader of the Inuzuka clan. You have betrayed the Wind Country and Lord Kazekage by attacking another Country without his approbation. You have wounded Iruki Uzumaki heir of the Uzumaki clan. You have kidnapped Lady Hinata Hyuuga and Lady Sabaku no Temari. You have taken control of the Wind Country by force. You have taken control of the Fire Country by force too. Now, tell me who's the selfish one here? You have done that for your own purpose to be the King of the world maybe or just to avenge you because of my clan. Now that I know your name I remember… My mother had the mission and you fell in love with her, ne?"

He glared at her while she continued to smirk at his pathetic attempts to break free from the kunai was almost all gone on the trunk of the tree.

"I, Tenten Jurinai, declared you as a criminal for all the crimes that I have listed. Since, you became in the eyes of the world a traitor I will execute you, Kenjee Gushij."

Two bright dark kunais appeared in front of her. She smirked.

"Burn in hell!"

The dark weapon flew in his direction passing through his body. He lowered his stare looking at his intact body.

"What was that? Does the Weapons Mistress became that weak to not even be able to throw something else than an illusion."

Tenten smirked and raised 2 fingers in front of her face.

"It's true… these were illusions… until I aid otherwise. Deadly Weapon no jutsu!"

He gasped as his head lowered by itself. An amount of blood fell as his feet from his mouth but he was already dead. Tenten stared at hi emotionless.

"One was in your brain and the other one in your heart. Good trip in hell… You will love the darkness I swear and be proud you have been executed with the Deadly Weapon from the last of the Jurinai."

She turned around and ran off. 'I have a last place to visit before running away from here…'


	20. All over again

_After this chapter, there's only_

_an epilogue… _

_I swear I love to write this fic _

_and I glad you guys like it too!_

_I 'M SOOO HAPPY!!!_

_I've gotten 100 reviews!!!_

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!_

_LOL!_

_Please enjoy!_

_-Red- _

* * *

**Fire Country, in the forest, 5 kilometres from Konoha**

Tenten ran towards Konoha in her ninja speed increase realising suddenly that someone was running after her. She frowned slightly. 'Shit… I began to be empty…'

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LORD GUSHIJ!"

'**Is she trying to provoke us? KICK HER!' **

She turned around violently and kicked Kaede on the head sending her straight towards the ground. She jumped from the branch where she was standing a minute ago. Dizzy the woman stood up looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep with him before killing him!"

Tenten made her way towards the woman and gripped her neck lifting her.

"There are 2 fundamental rules when you stepped in Konoha's territory. 1: Don't try to attack the Hyuuga clan or else. 2: Don't ever mess up with a Jurinai. Too bad you do the 2 by kidnapping Lady Hyuuga. Don't worry you will burn freely in hell with Lord Gushij."

A dark kunai dug in her chest but she didn't feel anything until Tenten built up her chakra. She dropped Kaede's body on the ground. She closed her eyes feeling empty. Her now hazel eyes looked up at the sky while she signed heavily. 'This is all over…'

"Another troublesome woman…"

"Listen, kid…"

"Tennie!"

"..."

"TENTEN!!!"

She widened eye turning slowly around. 'They are lucky I'm back to normal…'

"My lady… What about you calm down and then we could talk…"

She frowned looking at him.

"Haku-sensei, this is pathetic! You look like I would jump on you."

They rubbed the back of their neck looking at the ground except for Neji who smirked. 'She seems to be back to normal… But anyway, we need to talk.'

"We found the other cadaver."

"Yeah but I'm perfectly…"

"Tennie you don't leave us the choice."

She opened her mouth to shout a 'stop-calling-me-Tennie-and-as-I-said-I-am-perfectly-fine!'

"Kiba, hold your horses!"

'Yeah that would be a good idea because I'm tired of screaming: _Who the hell teach you how to fight!_' She thought rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! It's already troublesome to have to try to catch her in my jutsu since she can get rid of it with her insane force."

'HAKU YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT THE SECRETS OF THE HIRUSKI STYLE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' She saw red but everybody was too busy to yell to notice.

"Lazy-ass! Me, I think it's better if we just talk to her! She will become herself again if we show that we care!"

'Oh… and you want to do that before I break your bones or after?' She thought sarcastically.

"Ino, this isn't a love novel!"

'EXACTLY!'

"Come again, doggie boy!"

"Yaff!" Akamaru yapped growling slightly.

"Yeah Akamaru you are right, we will Gatsungan your ass!"

"Hold your ho-…"

"Shut up purple head!"

'Ouch… bad move Kiba! Really bad move…'

"I have just purple hair, okay?!?!"

Tenten sweat dropped. 'What kind of mess is that? Anyway, I'm off…' She shivered as she sensed his moon eyes staring at her. She gulped as she looked away from him. 'You are not running away…'

'Damn…'

'**I'M GOING DEAF WITH THEIR YELLS! MOVE**** YOUR ASS FROM THIS MESS!!!!'**

'Shut up! I'm trying to think.'

'**Keyword: trying… You are just drooling over him!'**

'NO! Anyway, I don't care if he followed me. Replacement technique!'

She ran off and as she expected Neji was straight behind her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and to pin him to the nearest tree.

'**Smart-ass! After that, how are you going to run away with him on your heels? And are you seriously thinking about…'**

She turned around brutally stopping him. He cocked his brows looking down at her. The compound with 2 dragons as his symbol was in front of them.

"I… euh… Just don't say to anybody that you have been there. Generally, men aren't allowed to enter. In fact, it's a law… so I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut about that because if Haku-sensei knew that you had entered he would kill me or maybe you…"

Not even waiting for an answer she just entered the compound putting her shoes away in front of the door.

She looked around. Everything was still at the same place but she was certain that her mother's jewelleries had disappeared. She tried to open the lights but the electricity seemed to have been cut.

She signed as she moved inside heading for the back of the house. She remembered some happy memories she had here running in these halls to escape from the maids' surveillance or just to run. Tenten ran her fingers in a corner table. There was no dust. 'The old man had probably taken care of all this all those years…' She mused.

The Weapons Mistress stopped in front of a wall and pressed a little on it. It didn't even budge from a millimetre. Neji cocked his brows at her actions while she tried to make it move by pushing it harder. Not even a flinch. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'That's it! This wall is going down!' She punched it and it moved revealing a passage. She entered the place and moved downward the stairs soon followed by a speechless King. She stopped at the end of the stairs looking around. The graves of her Sisters were still there along with her mother. She turned around to face Neji.

"Can you wait? After you will have all the time you want to yell at me…"

She lowered her gaze at the ground while he nodded slightly climbing up the stairs. Tenten smiled weakly and walked towards the biggest grave representing an angle with open wings. She kneed in front of the grave and bowed her head.

_Tayuga Jurinai_

_Leader of the Jurinai clan_

_Beloved mother and wife_

_Great defender of Konoha_

She couldn't contain her laughter when she read the wife part. She had only met her husband once and it was at her arranged marriage. They had their honeymoon and then they never met again.

"Rest in peace… To be like you may be a good thing after all …"

She took off the headband from her forehead and put it besides the now brown flowers. She took the flowers and stood up bowing her head a last time in respect. She climbed up the stairs closing the fake wall behind her. She snapped back to reality when she saw the emotionless pearl eyes of the Hyuuga. She signed this was going to be a long day.

"Follow me."

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He hated to be ordered around and she knew it but he doesn't know where to go in this compound. He followed her passing in front of many rooms before reaching a sliding door. She opened it revealing a big room which seemed to be a kitchen. He sat down around the table but she didn't sit in front of him. She just couldn't face him. She moved towards the counter and sat down lifting slightly herself. He raised a brow at her action.

"If you are here or there I will tell you the same thing…"

"I know, but every time my mother was yelling at me I was sitting on this counter…"

'Not listening at all of what she was yelling at me…' She added mentally.

"Do you know what did you do, **My** **Lady**?"

She bit her below lip as he stood up to face. 'Crap… He used the honorific this must be bad.'

"Euhh…"

"You put Konoha in great danger along with Suna."

"I…"

"My sister was kidnapped along with Gaara's sister! Lord Kazekage's sister!!! This freak was searching for you! Why didn't you tell me?! He blew up 2 compounds because you didn't tell me anything! I almost lost my kingdom to him! Gaara almost lost his kingdom too to him! You even destroyed the half of my forest by punching the trees!!! And can you tell me why on Earth you use a forbidden jutsu?! You even killed by yourself the man who caused all this mess! You even kill his sidekick AGAIN by yourself without the King's agreement! Damn Tenten do you know how much damage you caused all by yourself, hun?!"

"First of all, **Lord Hyuuga**, I was on my right to kill Lord Gushij and Kaede Gushij!"

"To avenge your mother and your Sisters?! Is that so?!"

"NO!"

He was caught off guards by her shout.

"I killed him because he tried to destroy in MY village! Because he had killed a clan! Because he had killed Hana Inuzuka! Because he had blown up 2 compounds! Because he killed 18 persons! Because he had wounded Iruki Uzumaki! Because this man was recognized to be guilty of betrayal towards his Kazekage by attacking the Fire Country without his agreement! Because he kidnapped his Kazekage's sister! Because he had under key two ninjas of this village! Because he dared to attack the Hyuuga clan! Because he took your throne and the Kazekage's too! Becau-…"

"Enough! You can judge people like that! I am the King here!!! Not you!"

She glared at him.

"You should go review Konoha's laws, because it stated that a clan leader can kill a man who menaced the King by his own."

"I didn't need you to do it! I was perfectly able to do it…"

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"BY THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY?! WHAT AN INTERESTING WAY TO HELP SOMEONE WHO JUST TURNED OUT TO BE THE ONE WHO YOU JUST FOOLED!"

"I DIDN'T FOOL YOU! I DIDN'T REMEMBER!"

"SINCE WHEN, HUN? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET THE STUPID IDEA TO SEAL THE MARK OF YOUR CLAN?!"

"STUPID IDEA? DID YOU WANT ME TO KILL AMAYA BY BREAKING HER NECK?!"

"WELL IF YOU COULD CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS…"

"CONTROL MY EMOTIONS?!?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IT'S NERALY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONE YELLING AT ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO BE ALWAYS CALM AND COLD NOT SHOUTING AT ME."

He exhaled deeply looking in her hazel eyes.

"That's not a reason to lie."

"I was supposed to say what? 'Hello! I'm Tenten Jurinai!' Hun? How in the world was I supposed to know that a freak was chasing me?! Maybe he publishes a notice in the newspaper about searching me or maybe he put posters everywhere!"

His eyes flashed with anger at her sarcastic tone.

"Why were you running away, then?"

"It was all because of different kind of reason each time!"

"Fine but you lied to a Hyuuga, to Lord Hyuuga… Should I add that I'm the King of the Fire Country or you get the idea or how much it's outrageous?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"To tell me why you were crying in your sleep! To tell me whom you were! To tell me why you didn't want to stay here! Why didn't you do it?"

She was taken back. He had seen her cry in her sleep…? 'Maybe he does deserve the truth after all…

"Do you know what it looks like when you turned back to look at your past and to see nothing but blood? Do you know how much it's painful to have unsealed one-by-one the members of your clan and to have seen then one-by-one die in front of your eyes without even being able to do a thing?"

Her voice started shaking as she bit her lip to keep her from crying in front of the King.

"Do you have any idea of what it looks like when you have to take sleeping pills to be able to sleep even if it means not to dream? Anyway you didn't have the right to blackmail me and less to oblige me to act as your fiancée!"

She tried to bury the subject but failed miserably when tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"What happen, Tenten?"

He said her name… It felt good. She closed her eyes and leaned her back on the wall. His voice wasn't stoical like always... Maybe she just imagined something but his tone was almost gentle...

"I was punished because I have broke someone nose. Don't ask okay? As punishment, she sent me in town to buy bread. My mother gave me 1 hour so I stopped to talk with Kiba. When I came back everyone was lying on the floor with a black mark on the chest. I shook over and over my mother but she didn't wake up. Lady Tsume pulled me back by the waist as other Lords arrived. They took the bodies even my mother's but they realised that they were still alive… Lord Hiaishi found a jutsu to unseal them but they required the blood of one of the victim. Since I was the only one left, I had to unseal them… Lord Nara, Lord Uzumaki, Lord Hiaishi and Lord Aburame helped me and it took us 3 days to unseal them all. After, they fought over and over to know who will take me. I stayed with Haku all this time and I never came back here after that. I trained harder than ever mastering more and more jutsus every day. Finally, Lord Hiaishi announced that I will live with him and that's when I realised that he only wanted to use me for his own purpose. Everyone wanted the last Deadly Weapon on their side and everyone knew that I was the prodigy of my clan. Lord Hiaishi would probably have married me to you to give him strong heirs. I ran away. I ran because I wanted to be free, to do my own choices in life like Mother had thought me."

She laughed.

"What a fool I have been! Outside, things were worse. The Mizu family doesn't respect women at all! They treated them like shit except when they are pregnant. Even then, it's only for the baby that the men. I learned to never raised a word louder than a man but even, then I never listened and I ended up being slapped more times than you can count. I didn't care I just wanted to make them shut up for a while. I began to think about running away so I walked down the river to think deeper about this possibility. I saw a body in the river. It's was Zabuza, my mother's sensei."

She lowered her head to hide her teary cheeks but he forced her chin up.

"Continue."

"I felt like my past was still there, always ready to torture me. It had months since I last had nightmares, since I had been sick. I sent the body back to Konoha since Zabuza was dead. I sent a letter to Haku-sensei to explain him how I had found him. Then, I ran away. I went to the Mist and met Purple-sensei, I mean Hirou. I had changed and she had to beat the crap out of me each morning to make me laugh or at least to obtain a reaction from me. I killed only criminals, I swear! I said to her that I would never touch a ninja even if it means to die."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to become a ninja. I was supposed to go to the Ninja Academy to graduate the first year and to become an ANBU like my mother…"

"Why did you run away from the Mist?"

"I became their killer machine after 2 months but they wanted me to kill shinoibi and kinoichi. I refused and Purple-sensei helped me to run away. After that, I changed of Country every time I just felt like it. When I turned 15 years old I wished to enter the Army of the Nano Country. I knew it was only for men but I wanted to do it however so I banded my chest and acted like a man for years until someone insane decided that he needed information on the Earth Country."

His eyebrows twitched as she smirked wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"This man was a total asshole! He dared to blackmail me but I met friends and at the end, I fell in love with him…"

He smirked as she blushed.

"Because he was awesome?"

"Nah… I told you he was a total asshole!"

'**How come 'no'?! He's a total HOTTIE!!'**

'Like hell I would ever admit it out loud!'

He frowned.

"Than why?"

"Because he was the only man to not treat me like shit just because I was a woman and because for months it was the only time I smiled for real to someone. He kicked my ass in a spar match but I was happy around him even then. Still, he's the only man who is still alive after sleeping with me because it felt good. I swear he's so comfortable!"

She had forgotten to who she was talking to until she saw his smirk grew wider.

"I have met an interesting woman too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… She crushed down in my office and began to order me around. I nearly killed her on the spot but the elders were there so I let her live."

"How was she?"

"I admit she was beautiful but I prefer her with her hair down…"

He brushed her hair away from her face causing her to flinch at his touch.

"Even if I was trying really hard not let her win, each time she opened her mouth she was able to corner me easily. I almost felt happy with her around because she was the only one woman not to run away after five minutes with me. Even if I was cold or even mean she would just turned me down."

He smirked as he leaned down towards Tenten.

"And I love her…"

She caressed his cheek approaching her lips from his.

"Hum… A Hyuuga showing emotion? She must worth for…"

"I was mad against her…"

"Why?"

"She lied to me and she swore she would stay with me but I could feel that she wanted to run away…"

"What would she stay with you?"

"Because… I want her to be my wife."

He took her lips on his own, kissing her gently but passionately. He sneaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest while she ran her fingers in his hair. He broke apart kissing her neck.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No, it's a 'kiss me again or else'"

He smirked as he sealed again his lips with hers moving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned holding him tighter. She quit his lips to kiss his neck as he moved his hands on her back making her shiver under his touch.

"Yes…" She breathed in his neck wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

He nuzzled her hair inhaling her delicate her scent as he closed his eyes.

"Good, because, then I would have had to blackmail you again…"

The King smirked.

"Neji!"


	21. Hatred Vs Love

_**This is the short epilogue...**_

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!_**

**_Can't believe it's over!_**

**_Anyway, I'm taking the plane tomorrow so_**

**_I better take so sleep!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Review please!_**

**_-Red-_**

_

* * *

_

_A day after the fight in the forest, the people of Konoha who had escaped to hide in the mountains came back in their house. The village quietly forget about the events when they learned a Jurinai was back. Neji declared Tenten officially the Leader of the Jurinai clan because of the scrolls Hirou gave her. These scrolls were proven that the compound and the title of Lady Jurinai was hers. Konoha's citizens lived in peace after that. _

_After the betrayal of the Gushij clan, Gaara executed all the men who participated in the whole thing and destroyed their castle to build a compound in his village to keep an eye on them. He became the King of the Wind Country. Months later,__ Sakura Haruno and Lord Kazekage got married in Konoha and gave a big ball in Suna. _

_Kiba was declared officially Lord Inuzuka, a week later of the attack of the Gushij clan, by Lord Hyuuga. His compound had been rebuilt right after. He met a girl from the Lighting Country on a mission and they got married 2 years later. _

_Shino and Lee had returned to Konoha and considered their imprisonment as 'very youthful' or just didn't comment it. _

_Hinata and Naruto raised their son in peace in the castle and Lord Uzumaki declared Iruki heir of his clan since they found out that he didn't have the Byukugan. Their son was expectedly a troublemaker and a loudmouth like his father. His dark hair is the only thing he has in common with his mother. _

_Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru finally got married 2 months after this mess. Ino surprised everyone by saying that she was pregnant. She gave birth to twins. A boy and girl with a high QI of over 200 each. Yuki was declared heiress of the Nara clan and Yuka heir of the Yamanaka clan. They grown up very close from each other and they were always finishing each other's sentence._

_Temari and Kankuro returned to the Hidden village of the Sand but they visited often Konoha to see their friends. Kankuro remained single but Temari became engaged a top shinobi of her village. _

_As for Tenten and Neji…_

* * *

"Tenten you need to keep moving if you don't want to be late!" 

The Weapons Mistress signed looking at the clock. 'Are they real?'

"Can you girls relax?! I've gotten 2 hours left before the wedding."

Ino and Sakura squealed and sat on the edge of Tenten's bed. Temari looked sympathetically at her while Hinata continued to put her chocolate hair in a big messy bun.

"But this THE BIG DAY!" Sakura yelled.

Ino nodded.

"I'm glad that I will do your make-up!"

Tenten cocked her brows.

"When did I…"

"Which colour of lipstick, Forehead?!"

"Hum… With her red and golden dress I would say a red but not too deep? What about it Pig?"

"Yeah! Don't move Ten! Come Sakura will search for it in my room."

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped. The Hyuuga snapped back to reality and finish the burn by sealing it with a golden ribbon.

"I'm finish…"

"Thanks Hinata."

She smiled looking down at her laps.

"Are you nervous?"

"Seriously? Yeah! This bunch of elders will have my head. They only accept because I'm the last one of my clan…"

The elders almost killed her when they learned she was a Jurinai. They said that she had run away so she could again run away but Neji glared at them reminding them who was the King. The population however was grateful because she had somehow managed to save them all. They didn't know that her clan had been massacred since Lord Hiaishi declared this information as top secret. However, the elders snorted every time they saw her walking in Neji's office. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Haku had to stop her from killing them all when one of them snorted something against the Jurinai clan. For months, she and Neji had to fight to be able to get married.

"They had been as bad as that with Naruto when he asked them if he could marry me." She blushed having a dreamy expression.

Tenten smiled sitting besides the Lady.

"You know, they hated Naruto at first. They said he would never be good enough for me. However, we love each other as much as brother and you love each other… Love won against their snobby comments. Naruto and I got married and at that instant I didn't care about what they were thinking. I just kissed him and we were husband and wife."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… It was like a war of hatred against love. It was exactly the same thing as the light against the darkness. The good always wins like love had won."

The Weapons Mistress smiled nodding understanding what she wanted to say.

"You better take your bath now before Sakura and Ino come back because they will make you look like a doll."

Hinata giggled softly while Tenten ran in the bathroom. After a hour, she came out and Hinata handed her the dress. It was a deep red kimono with a golden and a black dragon designed in her back as the symbol of her clan.

Ino and Sakura nearly attacked her with the make-up but Hinata stopped them because she could look like Kankuro's Kaki paint. They just had time to put golden on her eyes and red on her lips, thank God. Even then, she had to admit that she doesn't look bad at all but she would prefer not to wear any make-up. The pink haired medic nin and the Yamanaka screamed a clear 'nonsense, you must look beautiful for Neji' in her ears when she said it out loud. Hinata giggled and took Tenten by the arm.

"Almost time…"

Ino and Sakura giggled and stopped in front of the ball room looking at her.

"Okay… inhale, exhale and everything will be fine."

Tenten cocked her brows looking at her weirdly.

"I'm fine."

"Who do you think you are kidding? This is the most important day of your life!!!"

"Now I feel bad, thank you…" She replied sarcastically.

Sakura smiled a little while Ino looked at her watch.

"We just need to wait for Naruto, sorry Forehead and I need to get inside. Bye! Good luck!"

Normally, her father would have the task to bring her to her new husband but since they had no idea whatsoever of who he is they just declared Naruto has her father for now.

"Hinata… I became to be nervous… I mean very nervous…"

Hinata hugged her tapping her back gently.

"Everything will be fine… You will see. Brother will make you happy!"

"I know but… I don't know. I'm scared."

"Who is not the day of his wedding? I was in worse condition than you I swear but when you will see my brother in there you will be sure of your choice."

"Thanks Hina…"

They broke apart smiling at each other. Naruto walked towards them jaw dropping to the floor.

"You are beautiful, Tenten!!! But I prefer Hinata!"

His wife blushed as Tenten could surpass a giggle at her embarrassment.

The loudmouth grinned giving her a peck on the cheek. He turned to Tenten and presented her his arm. She grabbed it smiling at him. She waved at her friend who waved back and disappeared in the room. '_I can do this..._' The Weapons Mistress closed her eyes exhaling deeply.

"Ready?"

She nodded slowly opening her eyes. _'No more running away…'_ The 2 maids opened the door and everyone stood up looking at her. The elders snorted loudly disapproving the way she was dressed. She smiled sweetly at them. They wanted her to dress like the Hyuuga bride but she refused because she was a Jurinai. Neji nodded and dismissed the elders. It was already an outrage for Haku to let her live with him at the castle he wasn,t going to ask her to wear that bullshit.

She smiled when she saw his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Neji was in his honorific robs. She reached with Lord Uzumaki the Naruto gave her hand to Neji who just continued to stare at her. _'The best choice…'_

They locked their gaze together not listening a moment of what the hell the old man in front of them was saying. They were with each other and that was all that mattered._'I love you…'_ He smirked reading her expression with ease. _'Me too…'_

"I do."

His voice was reassuring, with no doubt. Tenten smiled brightly. _'After all this fight against the Gushij clan, after all that, I realised it was really a combat of Hatred Vs Love and…'_

"I do."

She sneaked her arms around his neck as his grabbed her waist. They sealed their lips together and the people cheered around as she smiled against his lips. _'And obliviously Love had won…'_

* * *

_**I'm out of my country for a month**_

**_in France to see my family so _**

**_I won't be able to write for a while..._**

**_However I do take requests but there are pairings_**

**_I can't write about... (read my profile...) Hope you had enjoyed this fic as much _**

**_as I had enjoyed writing it. _**

**_See you in a month!_**

**_-Red-_**


End file.
